Agent Manilow
by RobertCanary
Summary: Barry Manilow has been a secret agent for all these years! He had retired from active service, but when evil forces try to destroy the world; only Agent Manilow can make the difference!
1. CHAPTER 001

**AGENT MANILOW #1**

**Black Gold**

**Special guest star; Agent Ozzy**

It was 1130 pm, and Barry Manilow sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at the TV as yet another great review came in for "Harmony" on CNN. He wasn't at the performance in Atlanta due to the fact he was in Tulsa Oklahoma and had just returned to his hotel room after a sold-out show; but even though he wasn't there to share in the excitement of another successful presentation of "Harmony", he was still very proud of the labor of love that both he and Bruce had created together.

Barry was about to prepare for bed when suddenly he heard a sound he had not heard in years; the emergency alert signal. At first he didn't believe he was hearing it again, but, then it chimed again. He went over to one of his garment bags and slid open the zipper and found a black velvet covered box which fit in the palm of his hand; and he opened it. Inside of the jewelry box was a black ring with a small square chunk of black gold; very rare. Again the ring chimed, and again Barry could not believe his ears. He took the ring out of his box and walked over to the phone which was sitting on the table next to his bed.

Barry lifted the receiver of the phone up and then rotated the black-gold diamond chunk on his ring 90 degrees. An unseen signal was sent from his ring into the phone line which activated a top secret frequency that only those so equipped with a device like Barry's ring could decipher. It was then he heard the voice of Agent Ozzy Osbourne. As it turned out Barry Manilow and Ozzy Osbourne were both secret agents of the WSB and had sworn their lives to protect the world from evil doers.

Ozzy had a special duty with-in the WSB agency; passing on assignments. And as always, the legendary rocker spoke in a language that only agents like Barry Manilow could understand.

"Mmmsheeekie, oooallgjkklagm; Barry," Ozzy said. To the untrained, Ozzy may have sounded drunk, stoned…or both. But no, it was just a secret code.

"Ozzy," Barry said with a smile, "I haven't seen you since we were in the Good Morning America green room a few years back; how are you doing? You sound well."

Ozzy continued to speak, and after saying hello to Barry, Ozzy became more serious and relayed a new threat that Barry would have to look into. After hearing of his new assignment, Agent Manilow shook his head in disbelief.

"Ozzy," Barry said into the phone, " I don't mind saying this, but why me?" Barry asked as he went over to the closet and took out the garment back he had taken the ring's box out of a moment ago and opened it up; it contained his secret agent outfit. "You and I are getting too old this crap; why don't they get Agent Bieber or Agent Mars on this one?"

"Shshshelgnalndghhhammm," Ozzy's voice replied from the phone.

"Oh bull," Barry said as back to Ozzy as he began to change his cloths. Moments later, Barry's purple jacket and slacks, which he had worn for the show, were replaced by a black t-shirt sweater, black jeans and his signature black-leather jacket, which still had his tailor made black-sunglasses in the front pocket. "If they don't want a rookie like Bieber on this case, then where the heck is Elton? Wasn't he in France last week?"

"Hmmmshsnhhsmghhsmm…shgkkhhhhhmmmmms…llmsmmdnn," Ozzy replied.

"Diaper rash?" Barry said with a slight laugh. "His kid has a diaper rash so Elton can't take this job; I don't believe it; what a diva!"

"Oommmmmohmmmmshmmmh gmmm," Ozzy said, and then the signal was gone.

Barry hung the phone back up, and put the black-gold ring on his ring finger, where it would have to remain until this caper was over. He picked up the phone and dialed Gary's room number.

"Gary," Barry said, "I'm not feeling well. I think," Barry fake coughed, "the bronchitis is acting up again. We'll have to cancel the Houston show on Friday."

Barry hung up the phone before Gary could complain about missing the gig, and then he removed the line so it wouldn't ring. Gary did not know that Barry Manilow wasn't just a singer, or the showman of our generation; he was also an agent of the World Security Bureau!

Seconds later, Barry went out onto the balcony of his hotel room and…

Alright dear readers…it's time for your participation. What does Barry find on the balcony?

A special helicopter hovering above the balcony, with a ladder hanging down for Barry to climb up to the copter with…

or…

Does Barry find a sexy blond woman in a red dress sitting by the private Jacuzzi in a lounge chair with a glass of wine in her hand?


	2. CHAPTER 002

**AGENT MANILOW #2**

**In The Game**

**Special guest star; WSB Director Clive Davis**

OUR STORY CONTINUES…

Barry was not shocked to find a helicopter hovering above the balcony with a letter being lowered down. Instantly he started climbing up the ladder and moments later was safely inside craft as it pivoted to the left and zoomed away.

Barry strapped himself in one of the seats and was pleased to find one of the WBS's executive officers; Clive Davis. Clive had been in the agency since the 1950s and was now one of the directors. So even though he ran record companies and was a big time media honcho; Clive Davis was also in charge of the very secretive World Security Bureau; which was charged with saving the world from evil doers!

"Really?" Barry protested as soon as he was strapped in, "you couldn't find anyone else to do this job? You and Ozzy sure like to shovel a lot of shi…"  
Clive was puffing on a cigar and laughed at his longtime friend.

"Hey, the WSB paid for those hip improvements of yours," Clive said, pointing at Barry's legs, "so stop your whining. Oh, by the way," Clive added, "keep up the story that those things are still giving you trouble. The last thing we need is for anyone to find out that they are good as new with special abilities."

Clive handed Barry a computer pad which displayed the up-to-date mission objectives.

"Don't worry," Barry said, as he began to read over the update to his orders, "Ozzy pretty much said the same thing." Barry read on but then he stopped when he came to a very interesting piece of info that Ozzy had not told him earlier on the phone. "She's going be there too?"

Clive nodded his head.

"I knew you'd have trouble with that," Clive said to Barry, "that's why I told Ozzy not to say anything about her being on this mission too. Now look Barry…"

Barry cut his friend off.

"Clive," Barry said, "the last time I worked with Olivia Newton John, things didn't go to well. She almost got me killed when she accidentally shot that crossbow my way."

Clive nodded his head.

"I heard about it," Clive said, "but I also know she said she was sorry. But she also said she did it because you innocently happened to walk in on her when she was changing out of her bathing suit during that caper in Mexico; she had every right to shoot at you and YOU know it; you could have been an assassin."

Barry read on, realizing Clive was right; except the part about his innocently walking in.

"So let me get this straight," Barry said as he read about the mission, "this Spear of W'ahalla, which is kept inside The Louvre in France, is in danger of being stolen; big deal."

Clive shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you know your history," Clive said as he showed a picture of the legendary spear to Barry, "it is said that the Spear of W'ahalla has mystic properties which, if fell into the wrong hands, could be very dangerous. Now you see why I couldn't send that pup Bieber on this mission; I had to send my number one guy to protect that spear; meaning you."

Barry shook his head; he wasn't buying what Clive was shoveling.

"Alright," Barry said, eyeing Clive with suspicion, "if I am your number one guy then why send Olivia Newton-John too?"

Clive tried to reassure Barry.

"Just as backup," Clive insisted, "you've got the lead on this Barry and she knows it; just try not to kill each other this time."

As the helicopter made its way through the nighttime sky, someone else emerged from Barry's hotel room and looked through binoculars at the copter. She was blond and wore a very nice form fitting red-dress. She smiled as the helicopter shrunk in size the further it got away. She licked her lips as she lowered the binoculars and placed them on the railing of the balcony. She took out a small radio device and spoke into it.

"It is confirmed," she said, in a sexy whisper. "Agent Manilow is back in active service of the World Security Bureau. He may pose a threat to our plans to get the Spear."

She listened as someone else spoke on the other end and then she replied to what the person was saying.

"Yes sir," she said with a sure voice, "I will find my way to Agent Manilow and when I do," she said, as she licked her lips again, "I will devour him inch by inch; you can be sure of that."

Who is this mystery woman?

Will Barry Manilow and Olivia Newton-John put aside past issues and get along?

* * *

Reader what happens next...Will Barry face danger on the helicopter from a gun? Or Danger on the helicopter from a snake! I warn you...one of them is a good choice one of them is a bad choice...so think it over carefully...TO BE CONTINUED


	3. CHAPTER 003

**AGENT MANILOW #3**

**Bullet for Clive**

**Special guest stars; **

**WSB Director Clive Davis and**

**Agent Gene Simmons**

* * *

(if you have missed earlier chapters to this story, you can easily get there using the buttons on top)

OUR STORY CONTINUES…

The long range helicopter was zooming over the ocean through a fine mist of rain, just off the coast of Florida, and toward Toppling Island. Toppling was a small island that, on the surface, was used by scientists to study aquatic life, but it was also a secret military base used by NATO and the WSB (World Security Bureau).

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes," Clive Davis, one of the WSB's executive officers, said to Agent Barry Manilow. "From there you will board a Royal Air Force Typhoon jet which will take you straight to France," Clive finished saying.

Clive also handed Barry some personal affects.

"These are your fake I.D.s and passports," Clive said.

Barry nodded his head.

"Who am I this time?" Barry asked.

"Your name," Clive explained, "is Rene Cooper. You've been hired at Café de la Paix. So, Barry; how are your table waiting skills?"

Barry arched an eyebrow.

"A waiter and my age? Seriously?" Barry said with full on sarcasm.

"A down on your luck waiter, just read your BIO," Clive said pointing at a tiny booklet he had handed Barry, "it will tell you everything you need to know."

Barry fanned through the BIO real quick.

"So," Barry said, summing up what he had read, "my wife, Jasmine, has left me for a plummer named Jaque Dean and, in need of money, I took the job as a waiter until I can get a better job."

"Did you read the part about extra money you can earn," Clive asked with a wink in his eyes.

Barry turned to the back of the booklet.

"I am not stripping down to a thong for extra money," Barry said after reading onward, "but then again; can I deduct that on my taxes as a business expense? Couldn't you have got me in as a chef; I can cook you know."

"It is the best I could do in such a short amou…" Clive began to say when suddenly the pilot flying the helicopter turned to face Barry and Clive.

"What is it?" Clive asked the pilot.

"Your death," the pilot replied with a smile.

Instantly the pilot pulled out a handgun and shot Clive Davis. The pilot was about to shoot Barry too, but Barry was too fast for him. Barry, who kept a knife in the arm pocket on his leatherjacket, threw the bladed weapon at the pilot, and before the pilot could react, Barry unsnapped his seatbelt and kicked the pilot in the chest for good measure.

Barry's new and improved hips allowed him to kick with even more force than normal, and the force of the kick threw the pilot through the hatch of the copter, and the pilot fell to the ocean below; and landed near four great white sharks. The door swung close; an automatic function.

Barry jumped into the pilot's seat and took control of the aircraft and swiftly put it on autopilot. With that done, Barry went back to where Clive was motionless on the passenger seat. Barry ripped the emergency medical kit from its hinges near on the hull, and administered as much care as he could.

Barry looked down at his old friend, and he tended to him as blood oozed from the wound on Clive's lower chest area.

"Hold on there you old fart," Barry said to Clive, who was looking up at him with panic in his eyes. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Clive was weak, but he smiled. He coughed as he tried to speak.

"I'm not dying yet," Clive said. "Not unless you sing Some Girls to me one more time."

Barry shook his head.

"Hey, that song wasn't too bad," Barry replied as he finished bandaging the wound but then he turned serious. "Clive; I can't get the bullet out," Barry said, "so you have to hold on until I can land the copter and get you to the medics."

Clive nodded his head and Barry headed back to the cockpit. Agent Manilow radioed ahead and let the base know of the situation. Several minutes later, Barry successfully landed the helicopter on the landing pad near the main complex on the island of Toppling.

* * *

Medics were on the scene and transferred Clive Davis to a stretcher.

"I'll be fine," Clive said to Barry, "now get going. The safety of the world depends on you not letting that W'ahalla Spear fall into the wrong hands."

Barry stood by the copter and watched as the medics took Clive into the main complex. At that moment, someone else exited the complex and headed over to Barry. It was Agent Gene Simmons; of KISS. Simmons had a very intimidating presence too him. Simmons seemed impressed by Barry's all black wardrobe; jeans, leatherjacket and sunglasses.

"I told you to start wearing stuff like that back in the 80s," Agent Simmons said as he shook Barry's hand. "What the hell happened up there?" Agent Simmons asked.

Barry Manilow shook his head.

"We were attacked by the pilot," Barry explained. "How the hell did someone like that get on one of our assets?"

Agent Simmons, who was rapidly chewing gum, shook head.

"I don't know," Simmons said to Barry, "I wish you could have taken him alive so we could have found out."

A concerned look came over Barry's face.

"If our enemies can get agents this close to us," Barry Manilow said to Gene Simmons, "then this new threat is more serious than we can possibly imagine."

"Well," Simmons said, "we have pissed off some mean dudes in the past," Simmons came back with. "That caper you and Julie Andrews pulled off in Moscow back in '89 still has the Ruskies seeing red."

It was then that a Typhoon class jet landed on a nearby runway. Moments later, the jet taxied over to where the helicopter Barry landed was.

"This is your ride to France," Gene Simmons said to Barry.

"Great," Barry said, "Look," Barry said to Gene with serious tone to his voice, "keep me posted on Clive's condition."

Gene nodded his head.

"I will," Gene said.

The pilot of the Typhoon stepped out of the jet and climbed down the boarding ramp. Barry was shocked to see that the pilot was…

FIRST READER TO GIVE ME A NAME GETS CREDIT FOR IT! WHO IS THE PILOT?


	4. CHAPTER 004

**AGENT MANILOW #4**

**Targeted for Blood**

**Special guest stars; **

**DVX agent Veronica Givemmuch and**

**DVX evil mastermind Sinar Livos**

OUR STORY CONTINUES…

**NEW YORK; JFK International Airport.**

Hundreds of passengers milled around the massive airport concourse doing all sorts of things; rushing to catch their flights, standing in the security line, getting food at one of the many kiosks, again…it was a busy place to be. The sounds of all the shuffling of shoes mixed with voices and electronic equipment created a constant loud buzz of noise.

At gate 21B, a hundred and eighty seven people waited to board Flight-848 to Paris France. There was your average mix of people; families, businessmen and women, and even a team of gymnast from a Denver high-school. Most were excited to fly across the Atlantic for their various reasons.

One of the passengers sitting in the waiting area was a stunning blond woman in form fitting jeans and a white blouse. She could sense the eyes of men ogling her, but she didn't care; and why would she? She was an agent of the DVX, and she did not clutter her mind with such primeval rubbish.

While the WSB (the agency Barry Manilow-Clive Davis-Gene Simmons-Ozzy Osbourne and Olivia Newton-John all worked for) was a force of good; the DVX was the exact opposite and she was a DVX agent. Her name was Veronica Givemmuch, and she was one of the DVX's most ruthless agents and assassin.

The previous evening she had been in Agent Manilow's hotel room; hiding under the bed. Had he not received the call (Ozzy's call from issue #1), and had gone to sleep instead; Veronica would have made sure he would have never awakened again. But…she didn't get the chance. But she would not fail again; the next time she got close enough to the legendary Agent Manilow; he would die!

Veronica Givemmuch, who was British, born, was only 30 years old, and she had joined the DVX at the young age of 15. She had been brought into the organization by her own mother; Tanya Givemmuch.

As fate would have it, Veronica's mother, Tanya, had tried to detonate a bomb in Tokyo Japan in 1986. The blast would have killed thousands. But at the last moment, she was tracked down and stopped and captured by Agent Manilow. Agent Manilow had stabbed her mother to death and left her to die in the sewers below Tokyo. (Don't worry reader; that is not what really happened. Veronica was told that by her superiors so she would use that anger to further their evil cause!)

Veronica looked up at the clock; the plane was going to start boarding in about ten minutes and Veronica still didn't have a ticket; it was time to remedy that. She took out her special IPHONE and dialed a number and entered a code; she now had an E-ticket thanks to the bankroll of the DVX; but now she needed spending money and a few credit cards.

She eyed the women's restroom nearby and saw a lady with three small children to control entering it; and easy target. Veronica Givmuch slinked her way over to the restroom, feeling the eyes on her as usual, and went in.

Just as predicted, the mother had a handful controlling the three little girls, and while the dutiful mother changed one of her toddler daughter's diaper, Veronica was able to steal the lady's wallet from the exposed purse on the counter sink.

Veronica pretended to use one of the stalls, quickly, and then She smiled at the lady as she left, pretending to feel sorry for her as they locked glances for a second. Veronica left the restroom, and with the credit cards and $185 in cash that was in the wallet as well, she then dumped the wallet into a trashcan just in time to see her flight to France boarding. She got in line and was soon on the massive 767.

The plane soon zoomed down the runway and was in the air. She would use the time for much needed sleep, because when she arrived in France she would have one thing and thing only to do; hunt down Agent Manilow and kill him!

* * *

**Somewhere…**

The main headquarters of the DVX was maintained inside a secret lair underneath a mountain range in Europe. It was from here that DVX agents in the field were monitored.

The man in charge of it all sat in his main office which over looked all of the operation hubs inside the massive control center. DVX operatives sat at the dozens of computers doing various tasks under his watchful eyes. His name was Sinar Livos and every person who was inside the massive underground lair feared him; with good reason.

He was sitting at his desk and smoked a skinny cigar as he is eye cold eyes looked at his computer screen which showed the up-to-date location of all the DVX agents in the field; represented on the screen by little white dots spread all over the world. But one of those dots wasn't white; it was red, and it was HER dot…Veronica Givemmuch.

His attention was transfixed on the red dot as it boarded a plane in America, which would soon be on the way to France.

At that moment, one of Sinar Livos's assistants entered his office. Sinar looked up from his computer and at the entrance to his office.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me, Agent Gloss," Sinar said with a slight Swedish accent; his words were short and crisp and practically monotone.

Agent Gloss had been an agent of the DVX for years, and Sinar's assistant for two of them; and even he feared the man.

"I just wanted to report that Agent Manilow and WSB executive Clive Davis are still alive; our man failed to kill them."

Sinar frowned.

"The man who failed; do we know where his family is?" Sinar asked coldly.

"Yes we do; he has a wife and two children, ages four and six, living in Berlin."

Sinar shook his head side to side.

"Not anymore; eliminate them," Sinar said coolly.

"Do you mean the wife only?" Agent Gloss asked.

Sinar slammed his fist on his desk.

"I SAID ALL OF THEM!" Sinar yelled; his usual cold demeanor replaced by enraged anger.

Agent Gloss nodded his head, and left Sinar's office.

His composure regained, Sinar went back to staring at the computer screen; Veronica's flight was now in the air. She had been tasked with hunting down Agent Manilow and killing him. But if she knew the truth, Sinar wondered if she would have carried out the order. Because unknown to Veronica Givemmuch, she wasn't just hunting down an agent of the WSB; she was also hunting down her very own father; Barry Manilow!

To Be Continued

* * *

James Bond has his "BOND GIRLS", well, Barry Manilow has his "MANILOVERS". I know a couple of you have shown interest in being a "MANILOVER GIRL". Here is where YOU get to get involved. Please Private Message me (on FACEBOOK) a small biography of your character, and what you want her name to be if..ahem...you don't want to use your real name. What is your profession in the story...your expertise...and what you might see yourself wearing or, heck, maybe you have gun even! Are you an agent like Barry or just a civillian who has a brief encounter with Barry (nothing tawdry!)...What is your personality in the story like? Are you out going..or the shy type? Send me a brief write and whether or not you want credit it for it which would be something like this for example...Stephany Longmire created by Susan Barrett. Or maybe you don't want credit..something along those lines...

Rob


	5. CHAPTER 005

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter #5**

**"Reunion"**

OUR STORY CONTINUES…

_A Typhoon class fighter jet landed on a nearby runway. Moments later, the jet taxied over to where the helicopter Barry landed was._

_"This is your ride to France," Gene Simmons said to Barry._

_"Great," Barry said, "Look," Barry said to Gene with serious tone to his voice, "keep me posted on Clive's condition."_

_Gene nodded his head._

_"I will," Gene said. "Don't worry about him; that old bugger has gotten through worse."_

The pilot of the Typhoon stepped out of the jet and climbed down the boarding ramp. The man wore an orange flight-suit, was bald, sported a goatee and had a very intense look to him.

"Who is this guy?" Barry asked Gene.

"Oh yes, you knew him once," Gene said, smacking on his bubble gun rapidly, "when you knew him he went by the name of Billy Kidd."

Barry looked at the pilot who was approaching them.

"No way," Barry said in shock, "where's his hair? He had better hair than I did," Barry said with an envious tone in his voice.

"Well, just don't talk about that." Gene Simmons said with a near whisper, "he's a grade 1 A-hole now… so watch out."

As Billy Kidd approached, Barry couldn't believe he was the nice young man who played keyboard for him years all those years ago. All those times they sang the up-tempo version of "Could It be Magic", "Hey Mambo" or "Do What I Do" were some of the highlights of Barry's career.

Billy came up to Agents Gene Simmons and Barry Manilow; Billy's stare was cold and calculated.

"Barry," Billy said with an emotionless voice.

Barry nodded his head.

"It is good to see you," Barry said.

Billy directed his words at Agent Simmons.

"What kind of bulls$%# it this," Billy demanded. "I don't like how headquarters can just redirect my flight protocols without advance warning. If I could," Billy added, "I'd take these new orders and shove them straight up Clive's ass!"

"Clive's been shot," Agent Simmons said, not missing a beat.

"I know that," Billy said with a sardonic tone to his voice, "so what does that mean; you're mission control on this one?"

Agent Simmons nodded his head.

"That's right," Gene said to Billy, "Now look Kidd; all you have to do is get Agent Manilow to our drop zone in France; he'll take it from there."

Billy shifted his glance to Barry.

"Hey," Billy said to Barry, "just because you and I toured together doesn't mean I'm going to cut you any f###ing slack; you got it?"

Barry nodded his head.

"I got it," Barry said.

But Billy wasn't done.

"I don't give a flying F### if you are the agency's top marksman," Billy said with a gruff voice, "or Martial-Artist; when we're in that jet you are in my world and I…AM GOD! Do you understand that!?"

Barry nodded his head again.

And with that, Billy turned around and made his way back toward his jet. Barry looked at Gene with a slight look of worry in his eyes.

"Gene," Barry said with a soft voice, "is he…." Barry racked his mind for the right words, "a nut-job or what?"

Gene nodded his head.

"It isn't his fault," Agent Simmons said, with remorse in his voice. "Back in the late 90s he had to go undercover and spent three months with the Rolling Stones."

Barry nodded his head in total understanding what that meant; hanging out with Keith Richards.

"All that partying," Gene went on to say, his voice sounding distant, "and the dozens of dozens of groupies he had to be with each night so as to gain access to an underground prostitution ring in Thailand that was running guns into South Korea. You have no idea Barry; all that naughtiness drained him dry and made him a changed man."

Barry gulped.

The two men watched a Billy Kidd made it back to his jet; Kidd turned toward Barry and motioned him to come along.

"What the f### are you doing!" Billy Kidd screamed from over by the jet. "Let's go!"

Barry looked at Gene.

"Can you get me a gig with the Rolling Stones?" Barry asked.

"You and me both," Gene Simmons replied in total understanding.

And with that, Barry made his way over to the jet and had the sensation that the flight to France would be eventful.

* * *

Coming soon; our first "MANILOVER" character; Agent #804 (aka Lin Swanson).


	6. CHAPTER 006

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 6**

**"Preparations to Make"**

Paris France;

Pitie-Salpetriere Hospital

0500AM

The sun was starting to peak through a small wisp of fog that hung over Paris France. The sidewalks would soon fill up with tourists as well as the normal citizens of Paris.

At Hospital Pitie-Salpetriere, one of France's premier medical establishments, it was the morning shift change over, and as always the dayshift was taking over for nightshift. There was a quick fifteen minute briefing with the oncoming and off going nurses and doctors, and with that done, the morning crew began their routine duties.

For Nurse Lin Swanson, that meant checking over the filing that had been done the night before. One would think that being a nurse meant caring for patients, or seeing to their loved ones; and it was. But more and more it was becoming a clerical job too, with all the associated paperwork. And unfortunately the night shift filing was always done with mistakes which meant it felt to Nurse Swanson to fix the mistakes. Her ebony skinned friend, fellow Nurse Astrid Armel, who was her young assistant, could see the slightly angered look on Lin's face.

"Nurse Swanson, don't let this filing get to you," Astrid said. "We'll get it done in no time."

"Oh I know," Lin Swanson said back to Astrid, "but we're getting paid to treat patients; not to go over last night's filing because the night crew's filing nurse spends more of her time doing her toenails," Lin pointed at small drops of dried blue nail polish on the tiled floor, "than their job."

At that moment, Lin heard a slightly audible chirping noise.

"What was that?" Astrid asked.

Lin gave Astrid an innocent look; but Lin knew exactly what the sound was.

"Probably one of the computers acting up," Lin said, knowing it wasn't true. "Hey, I got this," Lin added, pointing at the small stack of paper work to file, "why don't you go checkup on that cute new doctor on level 3," Lin added with a smile.

Astrid didn't have to be told twice. Instantly she got out her brush and fixed her hair, and then added on some lipstick to her already over madeup lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice, sugar," Astrid said with a smile, and then she hurried away.

The moment Lin was alone, she reached up and tapped the corner of her reading glasses left lense; and instantly it opened a secure frequency.

"Agent 804, Lin Swanson; reporting," she said with a soft voice.

The voice of Agent Gene Simmons could be heard via a small transistor in Lin's left ear.

_"Agent Swanson," Gene's voice said, "I have a hot agent on his way to you; Agent Barry Manilow."_

Lin's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, he is a hot one," she said with a slight skip to her breath.

_"I don't mean that kind of hot," Gene reminded her, "I meant he is on a hot mission and I need you to do your…well…do your thing."_

Lin smiled and arched her eyebrows. She had never had the chance to do her thing for Agent Barry Manilow, even though she was one of his biggest fans.

"Very well, I'll be ready," Agent Swanson said after a moment, "and after I do my thing; he will not leave disappointed."

There was a pause, and finally Agent Gene Simmons' voice replied.

_"Just make sure you do a good job. Agent Manilow will be there in just over two hours," Gene added. "This is agent Simmons; over and out."_

Lin Swanson tapped her glasses again to close the signal. She didn't have too much time to prepare for agent Barry Manilow; and she would give him her best.

* * *

The Typhoon jet which Billy Kidd piloted, and on which Barry was the passenger, roarded through the sky; nearing French airspace.

Barry, who sat in the rear cockpit, and Billy Kidd, who sat in the front, had spent most of the two hour flight laughing over past memories. As it turned out, Billy Kidd was still the funny and eclectic person Barry remembered, he just maintained another persona for the agency. The laughter had been loud, and each of them had downed a couple beers in the process too.

"Do you remember the time," Barry said, half giggling as he spoke, "when we spread whipped cream all over Dana's..."

Billy nodded his head and cut in, hammer his fist on his thigh, trying to contain himself.

"Holy sh#t, she was so f###ing mad!" Billy said with loud laughter. "The best part," Billy added, "is that she thought Debra did and then she got those scissors and cut up everyone of Debra's bras; poor Debra!"

Barry and Billy laughed at the memories; there had been many.

"Hey," Billy said, "we're almost at the drop point," he added, as the laughter subsided. "Are you ready yet?"

Barry looked at the panel of buttons before him.

"Which one is it again?" Barry asked, forgetting what button to push already.

"Just press the blue one and the number 5 at the same time," Billy explained. "And Barry," Billy added, "please don't let anyone know about this. I like to maintain an intimidating presense with the agency."

"Its funny," Barry said as he prepared to press the two buttons, "Gene Simmons thinks you're sick and twisted because of all that time you spent with Keith Richards and the Stones," Barry told his old friend.

"Believe me," Billy said, as he looked at Barry in the mirror of the cockpit, "there were a couple times I almost went too far, but," Billy said with a pause, "all I had to do was think back to those times I had with you, Dana, Debra, Muffy and all the others, and the fans, and... well, it kept me sane."

They smiled at each other.

"You take care," Barry said to Billy.

And with that, Barry pressed the button and then he and backseat fell from the plane and toward an unknown destiny.

To be continued...


	7. CHAPTER 007

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 7**

**"The Arrival"**

* * *

Agent Manilow had arrived safely on the ground in France. He had successfully parachuted down from the jet Billy Kidd piloted, and landed near a farm where a pre-positioned motorbike was waiting for him.

For nearly an hour, Barry had zoomed down the major thoroughfare which eventually led him to a turn off that fed onto a frontage road, Quai Francois Mitterrand, which offered a spectacular view of the La Seine River. Barry fought back the urge to pull off the road to take some pictures, chiefly because he didn't want to be spotted. Sure, he was wearing a helmet, but some of his fans seemed to have XRAY vision, having seen through some of his disguises before.

The Louvre Museum, which housed the Spear of Walhalla was not far from where Barry was currently traveling. Suddenly the motorbike's communication screen was activated by a signal, and the familiar face of Gene Simmons, front man for the rock group KISS and current mission commander, appeared on the screen.

"_I take it you made it to France in one piece," Agent Simmons said with seriousness on his face._

"I made it alright," Agent Manilow said, "but that Billy Kidd needs to have his head examined," Barry said with a weary look on his face, keeping to his word with Billy to maintain the bald man's reputation of being a scum bag.

"I'll look into it," Agent Simmons said, "your appointment at the Pitie-Salpetriere Hospital is set. Agent 804, Lin Swanson, will be waiting for you. Your life-like mask should be ready to fit once you get there."

"What about the Spear of Walhalla," Barry came back with, "are we sure it hasn't been swiped yet?"

Agent Simmons nodded his head.

"_Luckily, for us, Cher, Air Supply and One Direction all had gigs nearby, so they and their bands have been secretly casing the place; so far, no one has made a move on the spear. But that doesn't mean they won't, which is why we need you to find out who is mastermind behind it all; in fact, according to the WSB communications hub, chatter on the lines is increasing. Something is going to happen soon."_

"How is Clive?" Barry asked.

_"He's doing fine," Agent Simmons said. "And as proof," he added, "he can't keep his hands off the nurses; that old fart!"_

Agent Manilow turned on a side street and saw his destination; Pitie-Salpetriere Hospital.

"I'm at the hospital," Agent Manilow said. "About this mask maker, is she going to account for this?" Barry asked, pointing at his nose. "I don't want anything to happen to it; it is very iconic and a registered national treasure you know."

"_Yes I know," Gene said, as his rather large tongue flopped out of his mouth. "You have your nose, I have this," he said pointing at it. "Where would we be without them?"_

"Exactly," Agent Manilow said as he powered down the communication screen after taking a look at a schematic of the medical establishment. Soon he found an area to park the motorbike. Luckily the parking area was near the rear entrance so he, Barry Manilow international pop-singer, wouldn't be spotted by the public. It was time to enter the hospital so he could find Nurse Lin Swanson and get his mask fitted. Somehow Agent Manilow had the feeling that time was running out for the Spear of Walhalla…and he was right!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Paris, at the international airport, an airplane landed and soon made its way toward one of the gates. The passengers were ready to disembark the plane, one of them being DVX Agent Veronica Givemmuch.

Moments later, Veronica had made it off the plane and soon exited the airport. She was about to get into the cab, when a rude passenger tried to cut her off.

"Sorry lady," the pushy American businessman said, "but I need this more than you do."

Then he realized how hot looking she was; thanks to the tight jeans and sweater she was wearing.

"But we can share," he offered with a smile, while covering up his ring-finger.

"That would be very nice of you," Veronica offered back with her own smile.

Soon both Veronica and the businessman were sitting in the backseat of the cab. But the driver wasn't just a normal cab driver; he too was an agent of the DVX. And when he pulled out his small gun and shot the businessman through the center of his forehead, Veronica nodded in approval as she took the dead man's wallet, handing the cab driver the cash while she kept the credit cards.

"Where are you headed," the cab driver head.

"The place," she said, with a soft voice.

The cab driver knew what she meant; the local operations center of the DVX. Instantly he drove the cab away from the airport, and headed to the place.

To be continued.


	8. CHAPTER 008

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 8**

**"Masks"**

* * *

Barry headed toward the rear entrance of the Pitie-Salpetriere Hospital. As he looked around he saw a park nearby and a few people who appeared to be homeless. Paris France was no different than most big cities; there were poor there as well. And like many big cities, many of the poor gathered near parks that were close to hospitals.

But near the rear entrance of the hospital, Barry could see an obvious homeless woman sitting near one of the trash dumpsters. With tattered clothes on, she looked to be in her late 70s, and had a vacant look on her face as Barry glanced her way. Barry started to walk toward the elderly woman when suddenly without warning, a young punk, approached her and attempted to steal the few cans that the woman had retrieved from the dumpster.

As Barry approached, the young punk noticed him. The punk reached behind and pulled out a switch blade and slid the knife up; exposing it.

"You Americans," the punk said, seemingly recognizing Barry but not quite realizing who he was, "you think you can just go around saving the world; not this time!"

The punk ran over to Barry, and was ready to attack.

"I must warn you," Agent Manilow said, with a calm and cool demeanor, "this is not a fair fight."

The punk smiled; three of his teeth were missing, and the others ones were in poor shape; obvious indicators of crystal-meth usage.

"Oh, you don't think it's a fair fight because I have this," the punk teased Barry by pointing at the knife. "Tough sh*t!"

The punk moved closer, but Barry stepped back.

"You misunderstand," Barry said, trying to calm the young attacker, "it isn't fair because of these," Barry said, as he raised his fists. "If you attack me, I will fight back."

The punk laughed and then he lunged at Barry Manilow with the knife, but Barry had correctly anticipated the clumsy punk's move, and side stepped the knife. Barry swung his own body around, and did an upper kick and landed it on his assailant's chest; which flung the punk ten feet backwards (thanks to those new hips); slamming him into the trash dumpster next to where the old woman was still sitting; her vacant look replaced with a thankful smile.

The punk's eyes revealed a change in his mood; fright! The punk stood up and ran away from the scene as fast as he could.

Earlier, while on the motorbike, Barry had made a quick stop and had withdrawn some Euros for expenses. He went over to the old woman and counted out three hundred of them and put them in her feeble hands.

The woman could barely speak but was able to mutter.

"Mercy," she said to Barry.

Agent Barry Manilow surveyed the area, and confident the punk was long gone, Barry said goodbye to the old woman and then he headed for the hospital's entrance.

* * *

Moments later, Agent Manilow made his way down one of the many corridors of the hospital. He had been recognized a few times, being that he was a big time star, but thankfully he was able to side-step them due to their being ill or too preoccupied to talk to him.

Barry pressed a button on his wrist watch which, if it worked properly, sent a signal to Agent 804; Lin Swanson. The signal would allow her to find him

Sure enough, three minutes later, the attractive Lin Swanson walked up to Barry.

"See the show again," Nurse Swanson said to Barry..

Barry nodded his head; that was the correct code that proved to him that she was legit.

"Follow me," Nurse Lin Swanson said, and so they made their way down the crowded corridor.

Barry had no problem with following nurse, who wore a very flattering nurse's uniform, because of the rear view it afforded him; but he forced himself to concentrate, and stopped such thoughts.

They made their way to one of the many rooms. Nurse Swanson closed the door and then entered a code on the computer lock key, and it locked the door.

She went over to a desk.

"Is the mask ready?" Barry asked.

She pulled open a drawer and took out a perfectly made life-like mask. Agent Manilow was impressed; especially with the special nose section. She handed him the mask.

"It's the best I've ever done, Barry," Lin said with a soft voice. "Even better than the mask I made for Andrea Bocelli for one of his covert missions into North Korea last year. The skin tone uses the new M715 fibers that will only add .7 microns of bulk to your real face."

Barry looked at the façade of a face and the full head of hair. It would make him appear to be, at Barry's best guess, Italian.

"An Italian waiter in France," Barry said with slight smile, "totally realistic. Agent 804…"

"My name is Lin," Lin said with innocent eyes.

"Lin," Barry said instead, "this is very nice work. I've worn many masks over the years, and this is the best one I've ever seen."

Lin smiled at Barry.

"Even better than that Brad Pitt mask you wore on that mission last year?" Lin asked, having seen secret agency pictures of the mission. "I mean, as I recall, you had to spend two nights with Angelina and she couldn't even tell the difference."

Barry thought back on those two nights with Angelina which ended with satisfaction indeed.

"Well," Barry added, "we'll just have to see."

Lin Swanson took the mask back and began to fit it on Barry's head.

* * *

Meanwhile; the old woman whom Barry had saved earlier, was making her way toward the park nearby. Her steps were labored; her age the reason; or so it seemed.

Suddenly, appearing from behind one of the trees, the young punk from earlier ran up to her and stopped just in front of her.

"It was definitely him," the woman said, her voice no longer fragile. "Definitely Agent Manilow," the woman said with a smile as she counted the money Manilow had given her. "And he even gave me money."

"I'll call headquarters," the punk said, "and let them know we have tracked him to the hospital."

The old woman nodded her head in approval. She, just like the young punk, was an agent of the evil agency; DVX. Several of them had been positioned across Paris in hopes of finding Agent Manilow; and now they were successful.

To be continued…


	9. CHAPTER 009

**AGENT MANILOW **

**Chapter #9**

"**Backdoors and Slingshots"**

* * *

**Paris France…2am**

A black minivan was parked two blocks east from the world famous Louvre museum. Inside the fan were four music icons who were also agents of the WSB. The four of them talked quietly in the passenger cabin of the van while the driver sat up front and kept an eye on the outside surroundings. The driver was on loan from the actors' guild; his name was Hugh Grant. He was chosen because if a passing by police officer saw Hugh Grant at 2am in an unmarked van, it would not be suspicious at all. Who were the four musical icons?

TOM JONES: 60s-70s barrel chested icon! With hits like "She's a Lady", Tom's legions of female fans were known to throw their undergarments up to the stages he sang on across the globe; even in Utah! He was the agent in charge of protecting the museum; and he wore not one, but two gold plated brass-knuckles.

Air Supply; Curley haired lead singer Russell Hitchcock and guitar wielding Graham Russell.

In Hitchcock's right pocket was a microphone, but it wasn't really a microphone; it was really a poison tipped dart-gun that looked like a microphone.

Graham Russell's guitar, likewise, wasn't really a guitar; it was really a 12-string guitar made up to look like a crossbow. Their many hits, like "The One That You Love", have made them millions, and the work they have done to keep the world safe is legendary.

And the fourth member of this elite group; Agent Justin Bieber. His chosen weapon was a slingshot that shot pebbles that he kept in his back pocket.

A schematic of the museum was displayed on the inside sliding- door of the van. Agent Tom Jones was going over the plan.

"Your band members," Agent Jones said to Air Supply, "and mine as well, and Justin's backup singers, have the northern side. I will take the east fence while you two," again he pointed at Air Supply, "have the west. That leaves the back door to you Agent Bieber."

Air Supply and Justin Bieber nodded their head.

"No problem mate," Agent Hitchcock said to Agent Jones; with a heavy Australian accent.

"What about the kid," Graham Russell added, with an equally heavy Australian accent as well as a doubtful expression on his face, "do yah' think he can handle this because I don't want to be bloody killed!" Graham picked up the slingshot that was on the chair next to Justin. "This is his only weapon; look how small it is."

"Hey, Agent Russell," Agent Bieber's high pitched voice protested, "size doesn't matter. I've guarded many backdoors with this; and yeah, I know it's small and all that, but it gets the job done; just ask Agent Justin Timberlake next time you see him."

There was silence as the others went over what the young lad had just said and what it really might have meant, but they shook their heads and let it go.

"Alright then," Agent Tom Jones finally said, "let's get to our positions and get ready. According to Agent Simmons, something may happen in the next hour or so; so be on top alert because anything could happen."

The door to the van slid open, and one by one, the four musical icons stepped out and headed toward their assigned positions.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a French police officer strolled down the side walk and saw the black van. The officer shined his flashlight at the windshield and when he saw who was sitting in the front seat next to a beautiful woman, the officer realized who the driver was and then doused his light and went about his patrol.

Hugh Grant breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at this female passenger; it was actually a Ruth Busby life sized blowup doll which was sold back in 1966 and Hugh had found at a specialty store.

* * *

An hour had passed by, and there had been no incidents. Agent Jones, who was near the eastern fence, used his tiny radio device and kept constant tabs on the other agents he was in charge of.

Agent Justin Bieber stood guard near the rear entrance of the museum and all was quiet. His wrist watch/walkie-talkie chirped.

"_Agent Bieber; anything to report?" the voice of Tom Jones asked. _

"No sir," Bieber replied with his boyish voice. "All quiet back here sir."

Three seconds after responding, Justin Bieber noticed a woman walking toward him and she was wearing a catholic school-girl uniform; plaid skirt and white dress shirt. Unknown to Agent Bieber the innocent looking blond beauty was none other than DVX operative Veronica Givemmuch!

To be continued…


	10. CHAPTER 010

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 10**

"**Blast from the Past"**

* * *

Off the coast of Florida; WSB Headquarters on Toppling Island. Military helicopters patrolled the skies above the top-secret base.

One of the larger buildings on the island was dedicated to the medical staff. And this time they were treating one of the most power men in the world; Clive Davis.

WSB director Clive Davis was in his hospital bed, recuperating from the failed assassination attempt on his life (issue #3). Agent Gene Simmons, who sat in a chair next to Clive's bed, had just given the director an update on what was happening in France; Tom Jone's team was protecting the museum (from last issue).

"Well," Clive said, after hearing what Agent Simmons had said, "I hope they all do a good job. If they fail and the Spear of Walhalla is stolen, then it will fall on Barry to save us all," Clive stated; his breath still labored by his weakened state.

"Clive," Agent Simmons said, "something else has happened in the past couple hours; I was told by your doctors not to let you know because they didn't want you to have any more stress."

Clive shook his head in disagreement.

"Gene; when your agent in the field, like you, Barry, Prince, Melanie Brown and all the others are," Clive said, "You may have the luxury of side stepping what is coming at you and do something else instead." Clive took a sip from a glass of water. "But when you're in my position, you have to deal with everything head on; so go ahead and tell me what it is."

Gene Simmons took a breath.

"CIA headquarters was compromised last night," Gene explained, "the intruders got away with some very sensitive information. Here is a list," he handed Clive Davis an Ipad with a list of computer files on the screen, "of what they got."

Clive took the Ipad, but before reading it he noticed a package on the table nearby; it was a makeup kit.

"Hey," Clive said with a smile, "is that for you?"

Gene nodded and smiled back. "We got a gig at Disneyworld on Friday."

Clive nodded I approval.

"I'm glad to see you performing again, even if it's only for one gig, now," Clive continued to say as he put his glasses on, "let's see what the CIA has messed up this time."

Clive took a look at the list of the various files that were stolen and immediately his eyes were drawn to one file, the most important one on the list by far; the Matriarch file.

"Holy S##T," Clive said with a soft voice.

"What is it," Gene Simmons asked, "what's wrong?"

Director Davis cast a weary look toward Gene Simmons.

"They know about Matriarch," Clive said, with worry in his voice.

Gene looked at the list on the Ipad, and shook his head.

"I've never heard of it before," Agent Simmons said.

Clive nodded his head.

"Nor would you have," Clive explained, "only those with a level A-15 clearance package would." Clive thought for a moment. "So, right now, I'm giving you and Agent Manilow field promotions to level A-15; you'll need his help so, when you can, tell him what I'm about to tell you. You're both going to have to look into this, so to do that," Clive went on to say, "I am going to tell you a story about one of the WSB's first missions."

Gene Simmons listened carefully as Clive told him about the early mission and the agents that were involved; actors John Wayne and Richard Harris.

"It was the closing moments of World War II," Clive began to say, "and Hitler was running out of options. But he still had an ace to play…"

(More on this later my dear reader…but for now…back to France)

* * *

Seconds after checking in with Agent Tom Jones, via a wrist walkie-talkie, Agent Justin Bieber saw a beautiful babe in a Catholic school girl outfit (plaid skirt and white dress shirt) suddenly emerged from the darkness and approached him.

"Hi there," the very attractive woman said with a very alluring look on her face, "do you wanna fool around? My car is just over there," she said with a coy and seductive smile.

Agent Bieber gulped as he struggled to find the right words to say; nervous about talking to such a beautiful woman.

"I don't know," Agent Bieber said, "I'm a secret agent and, well, we're protecting this stupid museum from evil doers."

The sexy babe (who was actually Veronica Givemmuch in disguise) laughed on the inside. Such a buffoon to give up his cover so easily; this wasn't going to be hard to do at all.

"I don't think it would harm your mission if you came over to my car and had fun with me," Veronica said; and then she stuck her tongue out as far as it could go on the side of her face; just like Miley.

"Agent Jones will check on my status in," Bieber looked at his watch, "ten more minutes; I can't be gone that long," Bieber warned her.

Veronica looked at the immature kid, and could tell he was really digging her.

"Trust me," she said with a slight frown, "this won't take two minutes," she added, "and besides," she added with eagerness, "I really really like you." She batted her eyes.

Agent Bieber nodded his head and then she took him by the hand and walked him across the street, over to the darkened parking lot of a nearby storefront; which was still closed for business in the wee small hours of the morning. The moment she opened the backdoor of the beaten up car, she whipped out a syringe needle which had a sedative inside of it, and injected him in the neck with it; and then Agent Bieber was out cold. She put the pop-singer down on the seat of the car.

With that done, Veronica Givemmuch quickly stripped out of her Catholic school girl costume and set it on the floor of the car next to Justin Bieber, and then she put on her skintight all black latex-outfit.

She closed the door of the car and then she looked at the museum in the near distance. She had about eight minutes before Agent Tom Jones will call Bieber for an update, which meant she had that long to get inside the famed Louvre complex. And once she was inside, she would do it; she would steal the Spear of Walhalla.

Continued tomorrow at MANILOVERS facebook page! DVX operative Veronica Givemmuch is heading toward a showdown with the man she has been ordered to kill; Agent Barry Manilow...who she doesn't know is actually her father!


	11. CHAPTER 011

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 11**

"**All The Way"**

**Sasha Orlando created by Susan Barrett**

**(Due to _implied_ mature subject matter; this issue is rated PG-13)**

* * *

**Paris France…**

The nightlife was legendary in Paris France, and it never seemed to end. Clubs stayed open until literally no one was left; meaning into the next morning.

Innuendo-19 was no exception, and it catered to all types of club goers. On the lower levels there were several floors for dancing, accompanied with very loud music that pounded the ears with their loud and never ending base and drum riffs. The dancers (patrons) were made up of the rainbow of human colored skin tones; strobe lights flashing with torrid intensity.

Several cages hung from the sealing, large cages that had barely clothed dancers inside them, men and women, gyrating to the music as well.

The upper levels were not as frantic, and it was where people came for fine dining in one three five-star eating establishments. Waiters and waitresses were known to pull down $5000 a week in tips alone, and even more if they catered to the diner's whims and served them in various stages of undress.

Toward the back of building was the changing room for the staff. This is where they came to get ready for work, and to don their waiting or dancing attire.

Agent Barry Manilow stood by his locker, which came with a full length mirror, and examined his outfit, and more importantly, his mask! Lin Swanson had done a great job in making the mask which gave the appearance that Barry resembled someone who could have been a dead ringer for someone like Antonio Banderas; even the nose!

"Some work," Barry said to himself.

Of course, Agent Barry Manilow had a fake name to go with the fake face. His alias was Renee Cooper, and he worked at the Café de la Paix; the most prestigious of the three diners at Innuendo-19. (_From this point on, readers, I will be referring to Barry Manilow as Renee Cooper_).

Renee looked at his snazzy white dress shirt and form fitting black slacks and nodded in approval; it would do.

He closed the door of his locker and realized, once again, that the changing area was COED; meaning men and women. A woman, one of the waitresses may be, was changing right before him; and she wasn't quite finished! She caught his eyes wandering below her neckline.

"Hey there," the lady said with a smile, "my name is Sasha and my face is up here."

Renee shot his eyes up to her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," Renee said with a slight Italian accent, "it's just that you look like someone I've met before."

The lady was donning a glamorous dress, which meant she wasn't a waitress at all; she was one of the dancers. She turned her back to Renee.

"Don't worry about it, hey, can you please zip me up," Sasha asked with a coy sound to her voice.

Renee walked up behind her, and liked what he saw; her smooth creamy skin contrasted with the flowing red dress. She slightly bent her knees, so as to expose the zipping area in a more straightened manner, and could immediately sense that Renee liked what he saw.

Renee slowly brought the zipper up and when Sasha stood straight, the zipper and track disappeared beneath the material of the dress. She turned around to face Renee, her face inches from his.

"Agent 945, Sasha Orlando; reporting for duty," she said with a low whisper.

Renee gulped as she put her arms around him and brought him closer.

"You did read the mission protocols, didn't you?" she asked with a smile. "You came here from Italy when your wife left you for another man. Now you are here in Paris, trying to start a new life for yourself."

"A new life with you?" Renee asked, having not read the entire mission protocol due to the assassination attempt on Clive.

"No no no," Sasha said, as she brought her fingers up and traced them along the cheek bones of Renee's face, "I'm just your insatiable lover. In fact," Sasha said, "we almost played these exact same roles in Greece years ago; during the Ice Princess caper, Barry, don't you remember? Now, as you know," she added, "we have to look like an item out there in front of the others. So, what do you say?" she added with a seductive voice, "We better practice with a kiss."

Renee nodded in agreement, but he knew intimacy didn't come from just one kiss. So, to make sure their cover story was perfect, he knew they would have to do much more than a kiss.

"You know," Renee added, as he looked at the clock on the wall, "we have fifteen minutes. I think to pull this off, we may have to go," he paused for the right words, "do something more."

Sasha smiled as music began to play in the background from the speakers in the corner of the changing area; the voice of Barry White smoothly singing one of his songs.

"Oh wait a moment," Sasha said as she broke the embrace and headed over to the entrance to the changing area.

Grabbing one of the "closed for cleaning" signs, she hung it on the outside of the door and closed it; locking it in the process. And then she turned back to face Renee; her dress dropping back down to the ground.

"All that zipping up for nothing," Renee said with fake remorse in his voice; Sasha flashed a devilish grin.

The sounds of Barry White became louder as Sasha drew closer… "Love's Theme"…

* * *

Four blocks away, at the Louvre, DVX operative Veronica Givemmuch stood outside the display booth that contained the Spear of Walhalla. The museum was barely lit as she placed a device on the lock's code panel and seconds later, the display case opened. Veronica reached in and took the spear from the crystal shaped hand that held it on the display area, and removed it.

Veronica Givemmuch closed the booth and was now holding the Spear of Walhalla; and nothing or no one would stop her now.

Once she got the spear to where it had to go so as to be smuggled out of France, she would then take care of the second part of her mission; killing Agent Manilow!

Continued…


	12. CHAPTER 012

**AGENT MANILOW: After hours extra issue!**

**Chapter 12**

**"Bad Power"**

* * *

**Toppling Island…located off the coast of Florida and secret base of the WSB**

**Inside the massive medical complex…**

Clive Davis was in his hospital bed, and sipped from a mug of tea that was handed to him by Agent Gene Simmons.

"Clive," Gene said, as he sipped from a medium sized bottle of Captain Morgan's spiced rum, "shouldn't I be telling you the bedtime story?"

Clive smiled at the thought.

"One can only wonder what kind of story that would be from such a twisted mind as yours," Clive offered.

"Good point," Gene said with a smile, "alright; what happened back in 1945 that was so awful it could cause us troubles in the here and now?"

Clive nodded his head…and began to tell the tale…

(Readers; the passages in italics are in the voice of Clive Davis…)

_During the closing months of World War II, Adolph Hitler ordered the science divisions of his weary war machine to come up with anything that could be used against the Allies. Hitler knew his time was running out, and he knew the Americans were close to harnessing the power of the atom._

_Well…they came up with something. A device that harnessed the power of anti-matter.)_

Gene Simmons began to laugh at the mention of anti-matter.

"Oh come on Clive, cut the crap, "Agent Simmons said, fighting back to urge to crack up. "That's the sh#t that powers the space ships on that TV show Star Trek; you do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do," Clive said, sipping from the tea, "heck, Bill Shatner is one of our reserve agents, so is Patrick Stewart. But you do realize that the concept of anti-matter isn't a science fiction dream; it is real. And," Clive added with dread in his voice, "Hilter's science lab was able to create it."

Gene Simmons looked at Clive with doubt, but then he became serious.

"And you're telling me," Gene said, after a moment, "that John Wayne and Richard Harris are involved with this story somehow?"

"Yep," Clive said with his own giggle. He was about to continue when suddenly Gene's wrist radio/screen chirped.

The face of Tom Jones appeared on the tiny screen, and he didn't look happy. Both Agent Gene Simmons and WSB Director knew what it meant, and both said the same word at the same time.

"Crap…"

Continued…


	13. CHAPTER 013

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 13**

**"The Packages"**

* * *

**Paris France…**

DVX operative Veronica Givemmuch made her way down a darkened ally, with a gun in one hand and the Spear of Walhalla held in the other. On the tip of the handgun's barrel was a silencer. If she had to use the weapon, and she had no problem doing so, she didn't want the sound of her gun to alert anyone.

Her destination was Innuendo-19, and even though it was still a couple blocks away, she could already hear the music getting louder as she got closer. Inside the club, there were dance floors, fine dining establishments, and elevators that took patrons to the exclusive hotel suits that cost no less than $10000 a night to stay at. One of the rooms was actually a secret safe room for DVX agents. The owner of Inuenndo-19 was known to have connections to the mob and other criminal organizations; but the DVX was the most notorious of them all.

The moon wasn't out, and the light the solar powered street lights put out was useless; it was still very dark. She did her best to stay away from where she knew homeless, and or night life citizens, buzzed about. Drug sells and prostitution ran amok on the back streets of Paris; it was no different than in LA, London, Tokyo, New York and other big cities; it was what it was.

Just ahead, through the dark, she saw a man approaching her; the stench of alcohol and aroma of bodily fluids reached her first. She saw him opening his mouth to say something to her, vile no doubt, when without even hesitating, she raised the gun up and shot the man one time through the middle of his forehead; she didn't even stop to see him hit the ground; dead.

It was then that her communication device beeped; causing her to duck behind a row of smelly trash bins. The device was made to look like an IPHONE-5; but was far more advanced. The face of Sinar Livos appeared on the screen; he was the absolute person in charge of the DVX; his face was devoid of any emotion; compassion.

_"You have the spear," Sinar stated as if it were fact. His voice coming from the speakers of the device._

Veronica nodded her head.

_"Very good, my dear," Sinar came back with; a slight Swedish accent touching his words. He held a very skinny cigarette in his left and, took a puff, and then continued. "You will wait in the safe room at Innuendo-19 until the transfer team arrives; and once you have given them the spear, you will hunt down Agent Manilow and kill him. If anyone can stop us, it's him, and I don't want it to come to that."_

"How can we be sure he has arrived in France already," Veronica asked.

_"Oh, he's there," Sinar said with an evil grin, "He was seen entering a hospital near your current location," Sinar explained, "and he never left, which is a sure indicator that he is now wearing a disguise. Somehow his superiors, including that fool Clive Davis, have guessed that the stolen spear will be taken to Inuenndo-19 where it will be smuggled out of Paris. They are partially right, but they have no idea of knowing where you will be housed inside the large complex, which is filled to the brim with the Paris nightclub scene. So, I repeat," Sinar said with his cold voice, "stay in that room until the time comes."_

Veronica nodded her head and then the screen went blank; it was time to continue on to the loud club.

* * *

Sinar Livos watched as Veronica Givemmuch's face faded from the screen. Everything was proceeding as planned and so he looked up at the clock, and decided to visit _her_. He stood up and left his office. The dozen or so people who made up the support staff of the DVX operation center, which was hidden beneath a mountain range in Europe, did as ordered and never looked at Sinar in the eyes. To do so it would mean instant death.

He stepped inside of an elevator and pressed a code into the contraption's code box. Instantly the elevator went downward. It came to a stop two minutes later, and then Sinar stepped out. Once he was out of the elevator, the doors closed behind him.

There was a long corridor, which was lined with doors on both sides and there was absolute quiet as Sinar made his way down to the seventh door on the left hand side of the corridor; room AQ-7. Sinar placed the palm of his hand on the security panel on the door and then the door slid open. He stepped inside the room and walked over to the special medical stasis tube that was the length of a person. Kept inside the tube, and heavily sedated, was a young woman, who could be seen through the glass shield of the tube; her face so young and innocent. But more importantly, she bore an exact resemblance to Veronica Givemmuch. The door of the room opened again, and Dr. Helda Vandenbar entered. She was in her late 60s and had been groomed in the medical field in a country that was once behind the Iron Curtain.

"I trust she is in good condition," Sinar said to Vandenbar.

Vandenbar nodded her head.

"She is quite well," Vandenbar said with a heavy east-German accent. "Her body has recuperated and in fact," Dr. Vandenbar went on to say, "she could withstand another extraction."

Sinar thought for a moment.

"No, not yet," Sinar said, as he looked down upon the motionless body of the woman inside the stasis chamber, "Veronica has proved to be a powerful asset; there is no reason to confuse the situation."

Dr. Vandenbar looked at Sinar Livos.

"Sinar," Vandenbar said, "does Veronica know anything about this," she asked, pointing at the stasis tube.

"Veronica is field level asset; knows nothing," Sinar Livos said. "In time, if I see an advantage, I will tell Veronica that she is the offspring of Agent Barry Manilow, which of course is a lie of a sort, since this beautiful creature," Sinar said as he looked at the woman in the stasis chamber, "is his daughter; and no one knows this except for me and you and," Sinar paused, "WSB agent Barbra Streisand."

Continued…


	14. CHAPTER 014

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 14**

**"Trouser Game"**

**Paris France…**

Inside the club Innuendo-19, the music, as always, was very loud. Disco lights streamed out near blinding slices of beams of lights, in perfect timing with the music.

While there was wild action below, on second level, diners waited anxiously for their food orders. The average three-course meal went for no less than $1700, which meant the cliental were among the very wealthy. Regulars included Paris Hilton, Brad Pitt and international food critic Laurie Wheeler.

While there were wild disco dancers in the pulsating lower levels, in the upper level there were more traditional dancers. On one of the stages, four women in very slinky red dresses entertained the diners with classy dance numbers as waiters and waitresses buzzed about with plates of food and all sorts of drinks.

With one of their numbers coming to close and ending a dance set, Sasha Orlando (Agent 945) made her way off the stage when, without warning, one of the busboys passed by and slipped a piece of ripped paper into her hand; the busboy was one of Sasha's contacts and would no doubt want payment for whatever info he had just provided; it would be provided later.

Sasha made her way to the nearest ladies room, and once inside and seeing several women gathered at the mirrors applying all kinds of makeup, she stepped into one of the stalls to read the note.

Upon reading the note, Sasha dropped the tiny piece of paper into the toiled and flushed it, and then she came out of the stall to apply new streaks of lipstick and eye shade; and why not? She was about to meet Agent Manilow (now referred to as Renee Cooper) again so as to relay the information. Though, she had to admit, whoever gave him the name Renee Cooper was a bit daft since Renee's cover story had him coming from Italy, and they gave him a French name.

Five minutes later, Sasha made her way out of the ladies room and went about trying to track down Renee Cooper. It was then she happened to look up and saw Renee Cooper entering one of the second tier exclusive dining rooms. It was in those rooms where the waitresses and waiters were paid extra for special services of the sensual kind.

Sasha made way up the closest spiral stairway and over the exclusive room; and then she entered.

Two women, a blond and a brunette, were sitting in a booth together and were giving Renee their orders; Sasha could only wonder what extra services they were asking of Renee. Sasha came over the table, and it was immediately apparent the two patrons were curious as to what would happen next with not one but two servers to play with.

"Yes, oh yes," one of the women said, as she looked up at Renee, "we would like to pay for a few," she smiled at her lady friend next to her, "extra items."

Renee could detect the seductive nature of the woman's voice, but brushed it off.

"Do you mean an extra order of caviar?" Renee asked, having no idea what they were really trying to order.

The brunette woman took out a wad of Euros and placed them inside the front pocket of Renee's slacks.

"I just put $1000 Euros in your trousers," the woman said, licking her lips and then smiling up at Renee, "how about you lose them?"

Sasha knew she had to put a stop to what was happening; well, for now at least.

"Could you please excuse us?" Sasha asked the two women; and they nodded their heads.

Sasha took Renee by the hand and headed out of the exclusive room.

"Agent 945," Renee said, when they were alone, "I had the situation totally under control."

Sasha flashed Renee as perturbed look.

"You do know what they wanted, right?" Sasha asked.

Renee read back their food orders.

"…and, then the brunette paid me a $1000 Euros as a tip. She has to know that I'm not about to give her my trousers; she was just joking."

Sasha shook her head in disbelief. Agent Manilow was a legend, but his naiveté in such situations was…well…quite endearing.

"Anyway," Sasha went on to say, "my contact just informed me that a DVX agent is in a safe room in the hotel tower. And according to the latest WSB update, the Spear of Walhalla was swiped; I think the two are related."

Renee nodded his head.

"Damn," Renee said, under his breath, "I will have to move into phase-two immediately." He reached up his hand and held Sasha's chin in the palm of his hand. "You've done really well, Agent 945. How can I repay…"

Before Renee could say another word, Sasha moved in closer and planted her lips on his; and the kiss was combusted by lust, and when it broke, Renee smiled at Sasha, her eyes still closed in ecstasy, and then he strolled away; and he still had a wad of Euros in his pocket; not a bad night at all!

Continued…


	15. CHAPTER 015

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 15**

**"Matriarch I"**

* * *

Agent Gene Simmons could never understand WSB Director Clive Davis. Clive was still in the hospital complex on Toppling Island (secret base of the WSB), enjoying being pampered by the nurses, and he didn't seem concerned that the Spear of Walhalla was now in enemy hands. And, on top of it all, Clive was really enjoying his red jello; just like a child. Clive saw the scowl on agent Gene Simmons' face.

"Calm down Gene," Clive said, as he enjoyed the spoon of jello into his mouth. "I know things aren't going our way, and I am just as worried as you are. But Barry has never let us down; he'll do his job if it comes to it. Now," Clive said, as he sipped from a bottle of Diet Pepsi (product placement), "let me tell you more about Matriarch; the mission that John Wayne and Richard Harris went on to literally save the world from the grips of Adolph Hitler."

Gene Simmons could only shake his head at the outward non-concern of Clive Davis, sit back, and listen to the story.

* * *

(Imagine the voice of Clive Davis telling this story…)

_It was April 7 1945. A midnight bombing raid by the Allies had left most of Germany in the dark. Seven of the twenty-three Allied bombers that were send on the bombing raid had been shot down by anti-aircraft, or by German fighter planes. One of the American bombers that fell from moonless dark sky, fell on purpose, having not been damaged at all, and even tumbled twice to make it appear damaged and out of control. The pilot of the American B-17 bomber was on loan from Britain's Royal Air Force; and why? Because Captain Nigel Garrison was, without a doubt, the most decorated bomber pilot in the world. And on this mission, it was very important for it to appear as if the bomber was falling from the sky for an eventual fireball explosion on the ground, when actually, the bomber was going to land under the cover of darkness._

_And just as time had ran out, Captain Garrison revved up the engines and, unseen, landed on an isolated dirt road in the outskirts of Berlin. Garrison was wearing an experimental helmet, with a shield over the eyes that used a new source of lighting techniques (which we now call infrared.)_

* * *

"So let me get guess," Gene Simmons cutted in as he sipped from a bottle of Mountain Dew (a Pepsi product too), "The Duke (John Wayne) and Richard Harris were on that plane."

Clive chuckled.

"Hell no," Clive said, "if they had been on that falling bomber and it had really crashed and they had died, and their bodies recovered by the Nazis, it would have revealed the fact that famous stars were helping the war effort."

Gene nodded in approval.

"So if they were not on that plane, then where were they?" Gene asked.

Clive answered with a simple answer.

"John Wayne and Richard Harris were already in Germany; and they had," Clive said, in a matter of fact tone, "the Matriarch. And that bomber was there to get the two of them out of Germany with the Matriarch in tow."

Gene was getting impatient.

"Why; what could that thing do?" Gene asked.

Clive's voice became very serious.

"If activated, it could create a massive explosion," Clive said with a somber tone.

"So what? Nuclear bombs were just around the corner; what's the big deal?"

Clive nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, nuclear power was soon to arrive," Clive said back to Agent Gene Simmons, "but if the Matriarch were to be exploded on the continent of Australia, for example, the entire continent would be incinerated instantly. Anti-matter is very powerful and very dangerous."

Gene Simmons did not like the sound of that at all.

"John Wayne and Richard Harris were able to get that thing away from the Nazis right?" Agent Simmons asked, worried that such a device existed.

"Yes, they were," Clive said.

"Then where is it now; where is the Matriarch?" Gene came back with being that it was the most obvious question to ask.

And that is when a look of real worry came over Clive Davis' face.

"No one knows…" Clive said after moment. "And the only reason anyone would steal that file from the CIA would be because someone has found it and all they need is the code to unlock the harness device."

"Damn…" Gene said, not liking where this story was going. "Well, then how did it get lost if John Wayne and Richard Harris had it?"

(That is a good question Gene Simmons, but Clive will have to wait and answer you later...because...we're out of time for today...)

To Be Continued...


	16. CHAPTER 016

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 16**

**Family Matter (part one)**

* * *

**Paris France; inside the club Innuendo-19**

Renee Cooper (Agent Manilow) hurried through the crowded second level of Innuendo-19, and eventually made it to the nearest elevator and took it up toward the hotel tower where, according to Sasha's (Agent 945) source, there was a DVX agent held up in a safe room. And also, according to Sasha, the Spear of Walhalla had been stolen from the museum earlier, despite Agent Tom Jones and his team's best efforts; which meant it now fell upon him, Agent Manilow, to get the mystical spear back before its supposed mythical powers could be used by the forces of evil.

Suddenly Agent Manilow's ring chirped; he was finally getting a signal from HQ. Ozzy's voice was on the other end. Luckily there was no one else in the elevator so Barry could speak openly as he twisted the black-gold on his ring to the left listened to Ozzy's report.

"_Uheuhuhhheuhhhfefmmmehf," Ozzy said, and then he continued, "mmmmshfkhhhehhhhmmshfhhh."_

Barry carefully removed the "Renee Cooper" mask he had been wearing, and folded it up and placed it into his pocket. He then thought for a moment about what Ozzy had said, and was happy to hear that Clive Davis was in better condition. Ozzy had also spoken about a DVX operative named Veronica Givemmuch, and how she may be the agent with the spear

"Message understood," Agent Barry finally replied, "Ozzy, tell Agent Simmons and Clive that if this DVX operative has the spear, I will get it. I've heard rumors of this Veronica Givemmuch and how ruthless she is, but trust me, there's nothing she could do or say that will stop me from getting that spear away from her. Agent Manilow out," Barry concluded with.

Barry smiled as he realized that the elevator music that was currently playing, at this swanky nightclub-hotel no less, was some mushy version of Can't Smile without You.

He twisted the chunk of gold again and ended the signal. He flipped up the black-gold to reveal a hidden tiny compartment which contained two specially made contact lenses which he placed in his eyes. The contact lenses allowed Barry to detect any surface defects in the walls that might be the signs of a hidden safe room on the other side. Sure enough, as he stepped out of the elevator on to the 37th floor (where Sasha's contact said the safe room was) he could detect imperfections on the wall; and more importantly, the special contact lenses were able to tell that the underneath the bland paint job, the walls were line with titanium-7; the hardest known metal to mankind. Realizing he had no way of getting past any such wall, Agent Manilow got back on the elevator and decided he needed to find a way to get past the hardened wall. He twisted his ring again and reestablished communications with Agent Ozzy Osbourne.

"We have a problem, Ozzy," Barry said; his voice transmitted via the special transmitter inside the black chunk of gold on the tip of his ring. "The safe room is lined with Titanium-7, and since Clive didn't send Mark (Hulett) along with me on this mission, I don't have a demolitions expert."

_"Ommummeucmmhhcmeh," Ozzy said after a moment and then he continued, "shshskkkshekwwmckc,"_

Barry nodded his head.

"Room 317," Barry repeated, "and her name is Tammy Meriwether, got it," Barry said. "Thanks Ozzy," he added.

Moments later, Barry exited the elevator on the seventh floor of the Five-star hotel. The seventh floor is where the hotel had several banquet rooms. He hurried down the corridor to room 317 and went in and it was at that moment when his eyes were met with a most tantalizing scene and all he could do was lick his lips with desire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica Givemmuch had indeed arrived in the safe room. She found a special container propped up against the wall and set it down on the bed. She saw a TV on the dresser and picked up the remote control next to it and turned the TV on and was pleasantly surprised to find Twilight; Breaking Dawn part 1 being shown on the in-house movie channel.

She opened the container, which was specially made for the spear of Walhalla, and then she placed the spear inside of it; and then she closed the container.

She stretched out on the bed and began to watch the vampire movie, and one of the scenes with Bella and her dad was playing. Both characters seemed to love each other very much and Veronica could only smirk.

"That's such bulls#it," she said to herself, "I can handle the vampires and werewolves, but this sentimental crap is totally unreal."

She took out a gun from her pocket and aimed it at the TV. And when Bella's father's face was the only one on the TV screen, Veronica, still on the bed, rose up to her knees and aimed the gun directly at the TV with a grimace on her face. It was clear that Veronica had father issues and she was about to pull the trigger when the TV switched to a commercial. She took a deep breath and put the gun down on the bed next to her.

Suddenly a person who wasn't really there appeared; Sinar Livos. He was inside of her head but to her, he was really there despite being a figment of her own twisted imagination. His long hair was slicked back and he wore his usual dark suit with dark tie.

_"You are a failure, Veronica," Sinar said with his Swedish accented cold voice. "You let your emotions control you. If you have such mental hangs ups about never knowing your own father, then just pick up that gun and put the barrel in your mouth and pull the trigger; I have no use for quivering agents like you."_

Veronica looked him and then she looked at the gun and then she did what Sinar (her mind) told her to do; she picked up the gun and slowly brought it up toward her mouth. Sinar sat on the bed next to her, and placed his imaginary hands on hers and pushed the gun closer to her mouth; and then Veronica slid the barrel of the gun inside.

_"Much much better me dear," Sinar said, without an ounce of compassion. "Now be a good girl and let yourself go," Sinar said as he helped place her finger on the trigger. "The world would be a much place without...you..."_

_And then...Veronica pulled the trigger..._

To be continued…


	17. CHAPTER 017

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 17**

"**The Way We Were"**

* * *

**Beverly Hills; the home of Barbra Streisand.**

It was 11am in the morning, and that was an important time of the day for Barbra Streisand. Her husband, James Brolin, was on an acting assignment in Asia which meant, aside from the staff, Barbra was alone; which was fine with her; and why?

Because every morning while her husband was gone, it gave Barbra the new found joy more time to water her flowers. To be honest, watering flowers was never her "thing", but, when Barry Manilow introduced her to it years ago, she was hooked.

Barbra's time as a WSB agent in the field was now being spent as a senior advisor. Her last major mission was during the 2012 Olympics in Britain, when she and fellow senior agent, Paul McCartney, supervised field agents in a successful attempt to stop a terrorist attack at one of the sporting venues in England; with help from field agents Russell Brand and the momentarily re-united Spice Girls.

Since that time she pretty much did nothing else but stay at her home in Beverly Hills, attending a movie premier here, recording a song there, or a going to a luncheon with one of her many friends; but most of the time she was simply bored; that was about to change.

"Hello Barbra," a familiar voice said from behind where she stood still filling up her watering buckets.

She knew the voice instantly, and turned around to face someone who the rest of the world thought was dead; his code was Shadow Man! The gray hair and the goatee were a good touch, but it was the twinkle in his eyes that revealed the King still had his charm.

"Jesus Christ," Barbra said, as she turned off the water, "what the hell are you doing here? If someone were to spot you then…"

"Don't worry those cute little Kosher buns of your, Babs," Shadow Man said with his legendary southern swagger, "No one is going to spot me; besides, I didn't have a choice; had to risk it to contact you."

Barbra came over and hugged her old friend. Most people thought he was dead, or at worst, abducted by aliens. But he was actually alive and well.

"I hope you're right," Barbra said to the 50s icon. "The WSB went through great hoops back then to arrange that death of yours, on a toilet no less." She walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey. "You still drink I hope," Barbara said, "because I could use one."

"Just one shot," Shadow Man said as he watched her pour the drinks.

The two old friends sat down on two barstools by the counter. Shadow Man motioned toward the wedding picture of Barbra and James Brolin.

"He's a good guy," Shadow Man said, "loved him on _Hotel._ I have all the episodes on DVD now."

Barbra nodded her head.

"Hey; enough of the idle chit-chat," Barbra said; "Why are you here?"

Shadow Man downed his shot, as if preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"We made a mistake back then," with a remorseful voice, Shadow Man said. "We should have told Barry about his daughter."

A cold look came over Barbra's face.

"You and I both know," she went on to say, "that baby's life would have been in instant danger had we let Barry keep it; the DVX had pretty much told you that when you met with their top agent. Remember; Barry had just exposed the DVX's assassination attempt on the Japanese Prime Minister, and a few weeks later, his efforts helped stop that illegal sex-trade organization which preyed on children as young as nine years old." Barbra added, as she downed her own shot, "The DVX put a hit out on the child, as you know. Barry never knew about the baby, or the danger she was in, so it made no difference to him."

Shadow Man shook his head in disagreement.

"It wasn't fair," Shadow Man said abruptly, "we had no right to keep this information from a father; heck, not even Clive knew about this."

Barbra nodded her head.

"Only three people knew what we had done," Barbra said after a moment, "me, you…and," she said with a pause, "Sinar Livos. The deal was simple; we got to keep the mother, a DVX agent with intelligence information, and who had tricked Barry into her bed to conceive the baby, and the other side got to keep that baby rather than put a contract out on its life. But they also swore to let the child live a normal life, as best as they could, and yes it was cruel to have not let Barry know any of this, but the information we got from the mother was invaluable and even stopped that smuggling attempt in 1981 which could have led to North Korea getting a nuke back then."

Shadow Man picked up the whiskey and poured himself another.

"But you and I have argued over this before," Barbra added as Shadow Man poured her another shot too. "Why risk being exposed to reargue it again? It is all water under the bridge now, and Barry still doesn't know."

Shadow Man looked at the ground, and then directly at Barbra.

"I have information that the little baby we traded did not live a normal life. In fact, I believe she may be responsible for one of the DVX's top agents."

A look of doubt came over Barbra's face.

"What kind of information?" Streisand asked in disbelief.

Another voice answered.

"The best kind," WSB Director Clint Eastwood said.

Streisand whirled around in her chair to face the voice she recognized instantly. She and Eastwood had never quite gotten along, politically of course.

"Why are you in my house?" Barbra asked the Oscar winning director, and then looked back at Shadow Man. "Did you tell him about this?"

"He didn't have to toots," Clint Eastwood said with a gleam in his eyes as he reached into the cupboard and took a coffee mug out. He came over and poured himself a shot, "he just filled in some of the missing blanks."

"Barbra, please." Shadow Man said, "Just hear him out. I didn't want to believe it either, but…"

"But what," Streisand came back with.

Clint Eastwood sat down on the third barstool and downed his double shot of whiskey.

"After the mother gave birth to that child," Clint began to say, "But before our side handed the newly born infant over to the other side, we took a blood sample."

"That's common procedure," Barbra admitted.

Clint reached into his suit's inner jacket and took a data-pad from his vest. It had a screen, and on the screen was the face of the little infant.

Barbra had to catch her breath; the baby girl was just as she remembered; and just as adorable.

"This is a picture of the baby, as you remember her," Clint explained.

The screen was suddenly divided into two sides; one side had a picture of the baby, the other side a picture of a beautiful woman.

"You're telling me that the infant grew up and is now this young woman?" Barbra asked. "How old is that woman?"

"Our best guess is that she's twenty-one, maybe as old as twenty-four years," Clint answered. "She is one of the DVX's most deadly agents these days."

Barbara chuckled.

"Then you need to brush up on your math skills, Clint, just like all the other Republicans I know." Barbra came back with. "That baby was born in the spring of 1977. She'd be at least 36 years old now, and don't come back with the old plastic surgery line because no surgeon is that good."

"Well, pretty lady," Clint said, with a glare in his eyes, "Agent Manilow is about ten minutes away from encountering this woman, and my contacts have told me that she has orders to kill him. And then there's this," Clint said as he accessed a program on the data-pad. "This is the CIA's most advance aging software. It can take a picture, like that of the little baby, and age it."

Barbra watched as the program morphed the child up in age to where it was nearly the same as the picture of the DVX agent with a few differences here and there; but the resemblance was on deniable.

"Our best guess," Shadow Man said to his close friend Barbra Streisand, "is that this woman is a clone of Barry's daughter."

Barbra was about to say something to counter Shadow Man's statement, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Put me in contact with Agent Manilow," Barbra urged Agent Eastwood. "She may only be a clone, or something else, but he's got to know what he's about to encounter."

"Agreed, and at least," Clint added, "he could try and get us hair a folic from this woman so we can compare the DNA we get from it with baby's blood sample."

Clint Eastwood nodded and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Agent Ozzy," Clint said into the phone's receiver, "this is west-coast Director Clint Eastwood; get me Agent Manilow on the phone right now; this is an A-Red7 Code Alert."

_"Mmmmshfhhhshgg," Ozzy's voice responded._

To be continued.


	18. CHAPTER 018

**a ROBERT BENSON production**

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 18**

"**The Tube Factor"**

**"Manilover Girls" are created by Facebook members at MANILOVERS FACEBOOK page. If YOU want to create a character for the story, go there and findout how to do it. **

* * *

**The underground lair**** of the evil DVX organization; buried deep beneath a mountain range in Europe. **

Sinar Livos entered the medical laboratory on one of the lower levels where he then saw Dr. Helda Vandenbar sitting at one of her desks working at a computer. She stood up to greet him.

"Hello Sinar," Dr. Vandenbar said with her slight east-German accent, "what brings you down here this time?"

"I need to show you something," he told her as he came over to her at the desk, "can I?"

Sinar aimed to use the computer, so Helda stepped aside and let him sit in her seat.

He entered a code into the computer and then, appearing on the screen, was a live tactical readout of the Innuendo-19 club.

"Interesting," Helda said, with a fond memory of the swanky club, "I suppose this is coming from one of our secret satellites in space. I've actually been there a few times."

Sinar dismissed her words.

"Veronica is there now," Sinar said to with his nearly monotone voice.

He pointed at a dot which seemed to be located inside the hotel complex near the top. "That is her now," Sinar said to Helda.

"Thank you, I guess, for showing me this," Dr. Vandenbar said, "but why come all the way down here to do it?"

Sinar stood up and walked over to the large metal door that was closed, but which had a window that offered a view of what was on the other side; two stasis chambers.

"It might be necessary to take another extraction from Melissa," Sinar said with his detached Swedish accent, as he looked at the chamber which contained the young lady who had been given the name of Melissa nearly 4 decades earlier.

A look of concern came over Dr. Vandenbar's face.

"Why, Sinar," Helda asked, "why now? You said yesterday it wasn't needed because Veronica was one of our best operatives."

Sinar continued to look at Melissa's chamber inside the frozen storage compartment on the other side of the door.

"I'm afraid," Sinar said, as he took a drag from his skinny cigarette, "Veronica may not be with us much longer."

Dr. Vandenbar noticed that in Sinar's other hand was a metal box with a red button on it.

* * *

**France; the swanky Innuendo-19 club/hotel.**

_Previously_

"We have a problem, Ozzy," Barry said; his voice transmitted via the special transmitter inside the black chunk of gold on the tip of his ring. "The safe room is lined with Titanium-7, and since Clive didn't send Mark (Hulett) along with me on this mission, I don't have a demolitions expert."

_"Ommummeucmmhhcmeh," Ozzy said after a moment and then he continued, "shshskkkshekwwmckc,"_

Barry nodded his head.

"Room 317," Barry repeated, "and her name is Tammy Meriwether, got it," Barry said. "Thanks Ozzy," he added.

Moments later, Barry exited the elevator on the seventh floor of the Five-star hotel. The seventh floor is where the hotel had several banquet rooms. He hurried down the corridor to room 317 and went in and it was at that moment when his eyes were met with a most tantalizing scene and all he could do was lick his lips with desire.

_Our story continues…_

In the center of the large banquet room was a long table that stretched, literally, from one side of the room to the other. And atop this large table were all sorts of cakes that were each decorated with elaborate themes.

The cakes were in all sorts of shapes with all sorts of frosting inspired designs and configurations that defied the mind; with a rich sweet smell which was very intoxicating.

There was no one else in the room; just Agent Barry who stood by the table with at least, Barry estimated, three-hundred cakes arranged on it. At that moment a very regal looking woman came in from the far side of the banquet room, with a purse in hand. She wore an elegant black dress.

"Agent Manilow I presume," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes ma'am," Barry began to say, "I just…"

She came up to him and raised up her hand for him to stop talking.

"From what I gathered from Agent Ozzy's call to me about five minutes ago," she explained, "we don't have much time to get acquainted," she said as her eyes wandered over his handsome sleek form, "such a shame too. My name is Tammy Meriwether; agent 800. As I understand it, Mark Hulett is your regular chemist/demolitions expert, well I was his instructor at the WSB training facility in Norway, and I am here to help you now."

Barry motioned to the table of cakes.

"What is going on here," Barry asked, as he eyed all the cakes on the table.

"Oh this," Tammy said with a quick chuckle, as she looked at the cakes too, "Agent Manilow, I am an expert cake decorator and I judge contests all over the world. I have won the Wilton contest seven times myself as well as the Moscow open twice, so," she added with a smile as she took two tubes of what appeared to be frosting lettering gels out of her purse, "if you want someone to squeeze your tubes; I'm the one to call," as she handed Barry the tubes of whatever.

"What are these?" Barry asked.

"Your report mentioned that Titanium-7 lined the safe room you encountered on floor 37," she told him, "just apply three inches of each tube and you'll be able to get through that Titanium with no problem at all."

Barry looked at the tubes of chemicals which were guised as frosting lettering gel.

"Are you sure three inches of this is long enough?" Barry asked innocently enough.

Tammy knew it was confusing to men as to how many inches were needed for a decorating contest. She decided to walk him through it.

"Well," she added as she took one of the long tubes of frosting back, and began squeezing it, "if want more than three inches, just grip your tube at the base," she pointed at the tube in Barry's hand, "and prime it by squeezing like this," she explained in a matter of fact tone.

Barry did his best, but obviously he wasn't as adept to it as she was.

"Here," she motioned with her hand, "let me have your tube."

Barry watched and soon got the correct motion down.

"After about twelve squeezes, or so, then you should be able to get a line of eight to twelve inches of frosting out. Use the other tube and trace that first line. The two frostings are made of special chemicals that will burn through anything," Tammy explained, "including Titanium-7. Now hurry; go," she added, "apparently you don't have much time to get the Spear of Walhalla back."

Barry put the tubes in his pockets and, on an impulse; he bent down and kissed her once on the lips.

"Thank you for the quick lesson, Agent 800," Barry said to Tammy.

And then with that, Barry hurried out of the banquet room and back toward the elevator. He had to get into that safe room, and now he had the means to do so!

To be continued…


	19. CHAPTER 019

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 19**

"**Family Matter" (part two)**

PARIS FRANCE…Club Innuendo-17

The elevator door opened, and Agent Barry exited it and was on floor 37 again. Once again wearing the special contact lenses, Barry made his way down to the hallway and came to a lock door; a hotel room. In his pocket were the two tubes of special chemicals that, according to agent 800 (Tammy Meriwether) would eat through the Tintanium-7.

The lock to the door could normally only be opened with a credit-card like key; but no matter because when you were a secret agent, like Barry Manilow, there were no such things as locks.

He reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular piece of specially made fiber-x plastic that was encased with a slight electromagnetic charge. He slid the card into the slot and the door opened and went inside and closed the door behind him.

The hotel room was lavish; and lucky for Barry, vacant. His contact lenses could see the seam of the safe room which tracked around into massive main bedroom which contained not one but four king size beds as well as two Jacuzzis.

"What is this place used for," Barry whispered to himself; trying to contain his own curious imagination.

He followed the unseen track (but seen with his contact lenses) into the very large closet which was empty. The wall of the closet was, without a doubt Barry concluded, one of the walls of the safe room. On this side was this hotel room, on the other side a safe room where, he hoped, he would find the Spear of Walhalla.

* * *

**Beverly Hills and the exclusive ranch style home of Barbra Streisand.**

Barbra, Clint and Shadow Man waited anxiously to speak with Agent Manilow before his eventual confrontation with Veronica Givemmuch.

"What's taking so long," Shadow Man asked as he downed a banana/meatloaf sandwich he had made for himself from food he had found inside of Barbra's fridge. "I thought all these modern gizmos would cut down on waits like this."

"What did you expect," Clint said to Shadow man with his usual gruffly toned voice, "it's a fluid situation there in France. We'd be lucky if…"

Suddenly Barbra's cellphone made a very strange sound. Shadow Man, with a big wad of food in his mouth, and WSB west-coast Director Clint Eastwood, looked at Barbra and saw the sudden look of dread on her face.

"What's wrong," Clint asked.

The sound came again from Barbra's phone.

"I bet its James (Brolin)," Shadow Man guessed as he chewed his food, "he's in Asia filming a movie and maybe he wants to get hot and heavy with Babs on the phone; can we listen?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

Streisand shook her head, and slowly raised her middle finger at Shadow Man who laughed back at her.

"No, I wish it were James," she said with a somber tone, "that is the direct and untraceable line that only two people have access to; me and," she paused for a moment, "Sinar Livos. We haven't used this line in nearly 40 years."

Director Eastwood shook his head in anger.

"Why isn't any of this on the books," Clint asked. "First there is this baby trade for some woman, decades ago, and now this Sinar Livos character; why haven't Clive or I ever been briefed on it."

"Need to know basis," Barbra came back with. "And aside from Shadow Man, myself and Sinar; no one else, alive, knows what happened. We were ordered to keep it that way on our end by the WSB Supreme Commander at the time, Bob Hope; and we have."

"Babs; what could that monster possibly want from you now," Shadow Man asked as he downed a large glass of milk mixed with relish.

Barbra thought for a moment.

"He must know what is happening at Innuendo-17," Barbra concluded. "I better take this."

"I agree," Clint said, "and I want to be here when you do. You however," Clint said to Shadow Man, "need to disappear."

Shadow Man placed his dishes in the sink and headed toward the door.

"I'll see you two around," Shadow Man said as he went out the backdoor.

Clint nodded at Barbra and then she pressed a button on her phone.

On the wall next to the kitchen was a large painting of the ocean; Barbra's husband, James Brolin, had painted it a year ago. But even her husband didn't know that she, Barbra Streisand, was a secret agent with the WSB, and when she pressed the button on her phone; the painting slid up the wall and exposed a hidden giant flat-screen TV. The screen came to life and the image of the long haired Sinar Livos appeared; his cold angular shaped face seemed barely touched by time; a skinny cigarette between his lips.

"What do you want, Sinar," Barbra asked, not wanting to waste time with small talk.

"Hello to you too," Sinar said, with his cold Swedish accent, "and to you as well WSB Director Clint Eastwood."

"We've never met," Clint said with a gleam in his eyes, "and I hope we don't for your sake. I will kick you…"

Sinar grinned and cut Eastwood off.

"You are a tough old man, Eastwood, and think you are important," Sinar said with a dismissive tone to his voice, "but you are a child in these affairs I wish to discuss with Barbra. I have stared down John Wayne, Frank Sinatra, James Arness and Perry Como; and look where they are now. However," Sinar said, as he fixed his stare on Barbra Streisand, "you and I, Barbra, have something important to discuss and her name is…"

"Veronica Givemmuch," an irritated Clint Eastwood cut in with. "We already know that she…"

Barbra cut Clint off.

"He didn't mean her," Barbra said, never breaking her glance with Sinar, "he meant… Melissa."

A quizzical look came over WSB Director Clint Eastwood's usually stone cut expression, but Sinar's remained cold and calculative.

Continued…


	20. CHAPTER 020

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents...**

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 20**

**Whiskey/Babes**

* * *

**The spring of 1945; the tail end of World War II**

**Berlin**

The B-17 bomber had seemingly fallen from the sky after being belted by a barrage of machine gun chafe fired by several Nazi fighter planes. But, in actuality, the Nazi fighter planes were really flown by American and British pilots, who blended in with the real German fighters so as to fire FAKE machine gun chafe so the real German pilots would see the attack; but not know any better of it.

The B-17 bomber was now safely on an abandoned dirt road on the outskirts of Berlin, with absolutely no running lights powered, and with no moon in the sky; hidden in the pitch of dark. The Allies continued with their bombing raid a few miles away, insuring that all German eyes on the ground would be aimed up at the sky.

The pilot of the bomber was British and his name was Nigel Garrison. He was thirty-seven years old and was considered the best pilot on either side, and was handpicked by Winston Churchill himself to lead the special mission.

"I will accept no other man for this errand," Churchill said to the British and American planners of this most important mission.

* * *

Several miles down the dirt road were two interesting individuals; Agents John Wayne and Richard Harris. Wayne was a movie legend from America; in fact, he was practically considered the face of America throughout the free world. Richard Harris was a brash up and coming actor and had been assigned to assist John Wayne. The two men were wearing camouflage fatigues and were hiding behind a ridge of rocks; waiting for their escape from Germany. John Wayne suddenly spoke, with the familiar slow but deliberate draw to his words.

"I hear the pilot is a Brit, like you," Agent Wayne said to Richard Harris. "I hope that doesn't mean he stopped for tea along the way."

"Oh come on bloke," Richard Harris came back with, not wanting to show any weakness in the eyes of John Wayne, "had he been American he would have lost track of time watching one of your movies in the bombing bay of the plane. I mean," Richard Harris added with a laugh, "how many times can you say pilgrim in one movie?"

"Not enough," John Wayne came back with; both men laughed. They actually had gotten along.

Richard Harris kept a small bottle of rum in his pocket. He took it out and took a swig, and then offered it to Wayne, who then took a swig too.

As it turned out, while promoting one of his films in England, Agent John Wayne was given the assignment of smuggling a new technological device out of Germany. Once meeting up with Harris, both men were secretly parachuted into Berlin.

Richard Harris used his charms on the wife of a scientist, and got himself and John Wayne onto a top secret base. From there, and under the cover of darkness, Wayne and Harris used a specially made magnetrometer which led them to bunker where a strange case, something like a suitcase, was kept. Acting against orders, John Wayne opened the case and saw the strange orb shaped device they had been sent to smuggle out. After closing the case, both men made their way with stealth like reflexes off of the base and then they began the six mile hike to the abandoned road where a B-17 would retrieve them from. They had been lucky and had made up to the road without being detected, and now all they could do was wait.

"I just hope when we get on that American bomber of yours," Agent Harris, "they have the rewards we were promised."

John Wayne nodded his head in agreement.

"So," Agent Wayne said to Harris in the thick of night, "what did you ask for? I asked for a bottle of good ole' whiskey," he added with a smile.

Richard Harris smiled.

"I thought you would do something like that," Agent Harris said; and then a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I asked for not one but to buxom blonds to be there on our flight home. I'll trade one of them to you for a glass of your spirits."

John Wayne thought for a moment then he nodded his head.

"Deal," he added with his country boy charm.

The bombing, which was still happening about 10 miles away, was just as loud as ever; too loud in fact. It was at that moment that the barely audible sound of a B-17 came from down the road a bit. Both actors donned their goggles (night time goggles) and saw the B-17 approaching.

"Looks like our ride is here," Richard Harris said.

"Yep," John Wayne added as both men stood up.

They could see that the back bombing bay was opened, and so they both ran toward the rear and, in mere seconds, leaped aboard. Seconds later the plane took off and zoomed back into the sky; far enough from where the air battle was still happening.

And, just as promised, their extra rewards were present as well; a tall bottle of whiskey, and…two buxom blonds sitting together around the make-shift table in the center of the bombing bay.

"You can thank me later," Richard Harris whispered to John Wayne; Wayne nodded his head in agreement.

John Wayne was impressed with the girls, and handed Richard Harris the agreed to price; a tall glass of whiskey; the mission had been a success…or so they thought. Because all a half hour later the plane began to shake, and it was clear to both Agents, John Wayne and Richard Harris that the plane was going down; and quite fast and with two women suddenly screaming their heads off. Their orders included special orders as to not meet the pilot; for security reasons. But with the plane in trouble, John Wayne decided to throw out those orders. It was time to meet the pilot and decide what to do about the strange device they had stolen from the Germans; code named the Matriarch.

To Be Continued-


	21. CHAPTRR 021

**AGENT MANILOW**

**Chapter 21**

"**Shattered" (double-sized issue!)**

**-previously…**

* * *

**The Beverly Hills home of Barbra Streisand and James Brolin**

WSB Director for the west coast, Clint Eastwood, and Senior Agent Barbra Streisand stared at the screen on the wall; Sinar Livos' image stared back at them from it.

"Veronica Givemmuch," an irritated Clint Eastwood cut in with. "We already know that she…"

Barbra cut Clint off.

"He didn't mean Veronica," Barbra said, never breaking her glance with Sinar, "he meant… Melissa."

A quizzical look came over WSB Director Clint Eastwood's usually stone cut expression, but Sinar's remained cold and calculative.

_Continued…_

Sinar Livos stared directly at Agent Barbra Streisand; it was the first time they had spoken since the deal had been struck; the DVX kept the infant (Melissa), the WSB kept the child's mother; and the knowledge as to who the child's father was (Barry Manilow) was kept secret between the three people who had made the deal at the time (spring 1977); Agent Streisand, Shadow Man and Sinar Livos.

Barbra, not one who liked to beat around the bush, pushed a button on her Ipad and the image of DVX operative Veronica Givemmuch appeared on her screen on the wall, as well as Sinar's screen on his computer in his hidden lair beneath a mountain range in Europe.

"Who is this woman?" Barbra asked pointedly.

Sinar had a smirk on his face; and it radiated gall.

"_How should I know who that woman is?" Sinar asked via the speaker on the screen._

Barbra pressed a button and the image of a baby Melissa appeared.

"It's funny you should say that," Barbara Streisand came back with, "because according to our software," she let the morphing take place on the baby's picture, "the woman and the baby are the same person. The deal was that you would allow that child, Melissa, to live an ordinary life behind the Iron Curtain; but it appears she didn't."

A sinister grin spread across Sinar's face.

"_That woman and the infant are not," Sinar said pointedly, "the same person."_

"Bullsh#t," Director Clint Eastwood said, sitting next to Agent Streisand; his rough voice seared with anger. "You do realize that Agent Manilow and this woman, Veronica Givemmuch, are about to have a confrontation; even you can't be so cruel as to let him kill his own daughter; because he will if he has to in order to get the Spear of Walhalla back."

Sinar Livos chuckled.

"_Trust me, Director Eastwood" Sinar Livos said with his Swedish accent back to Clint Eastwood, "you will no doubt order Agent Manilow to capture her so as to interrogate her about other matters so as to undermine our position in the world; I can assure you that will not happen." He showed them the strange device in his hand and the red button atop it. "In fact," he added as he pressed the button, "I have just taken measures to assure that she will not be taken; alive."_

* * *

**Paris France; the swanky hotel/club Innuendo-17.**

Barry stepped back from the wall of the closet, and then he counted down from 30 seconds…and as he reached 5-4-3, he prepared to act; 2-1!

For a man with normal legs and hips, kicking in Titanium-7 coated doors, even after using a chemical compound such as the one Tammy Meriwether had given him, would be impossible. But with Barry's recent "hip" operations (really just bionic implants) it was no trouble at all. He pivoted on his left leg, and kicked the area of the wall where the compound had weakened it with his right foot; SMASH!

Taken by surprise, Veronica Givemmuch rolled off the bed and took up a defensive posture as Agent Manilow smashed into the room through the so called unbreakable wall.

"Remarkable," Veronica said to Agent Manilow, "I assume you used some sort of chemical agent to get through the Titanium-7. But even then, how did you…"

Agent Manilow nodded his head, as he too had taken up a Martial-arts inspired posture of defense.

"Bionic implants," Barry said, as he patted his right hip. "This situation can only end in two ways," Agent Manilow said, to the point. "Either you give me the Spear, or, I will be forced to take it from you."

Veronica smiled as she reached over and opened the case and took out the Spear of Walhalla and plopped it on the bed.

"Well, then we have what they call a Mexican-standoff," Veronica said. "Because not only do I have orders to bring this to my superiors," said to Manilow, "I also have orders to kill you; that is how valuable a target you are to the DVX; agent Manilow."

* * *

**The Beverly Hills home of Barbra Streisand and James Brolin**

Agent Streisand and WSB Director Clint Eastwood could only watch as Sinar pressed the button on the device in his hand.

"What have you done," Barbra demanded of Livos.

"_I have made a tactical decision," Sinar replied. "Your Agent Manilow is way too efficient; he will succeed with getting the Spear of Walhalla back; if he survives. However, I cannot allow him to take Veronica alive; and that brings us back to Melissa."_

Clint slammed his fist on the table.

"You keep insisting that Veronica and Melissa are two different people," Clint Eastwood said with rising anger in his voice.

"_Oh but I assure you; they are," Sinar said, entertained by Eastwood's theatrics._

Agent Streisand had figured it out earlier, and she was right.

"Veronica," Barbra suddenly stated, "is a clone of Melissa; isn't she?"

Sinar nodded his head.

"_Do not worry, Veronica does not know that she is a clone of Melissa, thus our little secret from the past is still safe." Sinar said with a cool voice. "I thought it best not to clutter her mind with such information. As for her living a normal life; she did. And it wasn't hard to get Veronica to join our side once we told her that the WSB had abducted her mother and had killed her after torturing her."_

"That's a lie," Barbra said with anger in her voice.

Sinar nodded his head.

"_One man's lie is another man's truth," Sinar added. "Now listen very carefully," Sinar said, after lighting up another cigarette and taking a deep drag from it, "Melissa is alive and well. And I know that if Agent Manilow knew he had a daughter in this world, he would move Heaven and Earth to find her and I don't want that threat out there."_

"He would indeed," Barbra said under her breath. "And he would kill you if you've harmed his daughter Melissa."

Sinar laughed.

"_But the truth is, Barbra Streisand," Sinar said, as he blew some smoke out of his mouth, "he will never know; and as always, I will have you and the WSB to thank for it. If he finds out, and I will know if he has, then I will kill Melissa myself after, well, after I have my with her of course; such are the spoils of conflict."_

Clint pointed at Sinar.

"We will find you, where ever you are hiding; count on it!" Eastwood said with real anger in his voice.

Sinar looked at Clint and laughed and then the screen went blank.

Barbra looked at Clint Eastwood.

"We've got to get a signal to Barry," Barbra Streisand said, "before whatever Sinar put into motion happens."

Clint nodded, but then he has something to say.

"You can't tell Barry that he has a daughter," Director Eastwood said.

"But…" Barbra began to say.

"Sinar was right," Clint Eastwood said quickly, "Barry Manilow would drop everything to find his daughter if he knew she existed and was, for all intents and purposes, a captive of the DVX. He would drop his cover, of being an international pop-star, if he had too. We just can't risk exposing the WSB, which could happen if Barry made this personal against him and Sinar. So," Eastwood added, "I am ordering you keep this secret."

Agent Streisand didn't want to; but she nodded her head in acknowledgement; the secret would remain.

* * *

Streaming over the Atlantic Ocean was drone missile and it was equipped with stealth technology; and it was seconds away from Innuendo-17.

* * *

**Paris France; the swanky hotel/club Innuendo-17.**

Veronica Givemmuch and Agent Manilow stood across from each other; ready for battle.

"Before I kill you," Veronica said as she pulled a knife from one of the sleeve pockets on her right arm, "I want you to know that I was hiding under your bed in that hotel when you got to call? I even came out on the balcony and watched as you flew away with Director Clive Davis in the helicopter; a shame that he survived the assassination attempt."

Barry looked at Veronica with pity.

"How can you be so cruel," Agent Manilow came back with. "We are trying to save the world from threats like yours; like the DVX's. Don't you have any remorse for the bad things your side does in this crazy tit-for-tat world of ours?"

"The last thing this world needs," Veronica said with a sneer, "is to be saved. In fact…"

Before she could go on, Barry's ring chirped and an emergency signal came across; it was the voice of Agent Tom Jones and he said…

"Agent Manilow; Code 117Alpha two four," Tom Jones yelled. "IN COMING!"

Realizing it was dangerous, Barry suddenly ran toward Veronica Givemmuch; he had to try and save her too even though she was sent to kill him. Before Veronica could do anything, Barry grabbed her, and holding her tight, he threw himself, with Veronica in his arms, to the ground next to the wall; feet first. And with one major effort, he used both his bionic legs to kick at the wall...if only...there was more time! He looked over at Veronica who watched his legs smashing the wall; she was amazed at their strength. And then Agent Manilow saw something...something on Veronica's neck; a mark...and now HE was amazed! He kept kicking at the wall and then it fell in on them...

* * *

From 37 floors below, the WSB agents that gathered outside of Innuendo-17 on the street outside (Justin Bieber, Tom Jones, Russell Hitchcock and that other Air Supply guy) could only watch as the missile-drone streaked across the sky and smashed into the 37th floor; and instantly shattered the windows and concrete of the building with a targeted explosion at the 37th floor! BOOOM!


	22. CHAPTER 022

**AGENT ****MANILOW;**

**Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 22****; The Swipers**

* * *

**The spring of 1945; the tail end of World War II**

**Berlin**

**(Narrated by Clive Davis)**

Adolph Hitler has unleashed his science divisions to find something, anything, to swing the tide of the war back to their side.

Whereas the Allies had concentrated their efforts on harnessing the power of the atom, and thus, nuclear power, the Germans had done so as well; but a small division of Nazi scientist had decided to try and harness the power of anti-matter. It was a far more lofty ambition, wrought with failure, but with far reaching ramifications. No less than three-hundred scientists had lost their lives trying to make the theory of antimatter a reality; but after six years is had paid off.

So what is antimatter? Well, antimatter is material composed of antiparticles, which have the same mass as particles of ordinary matter but have opposite charge and other particle properties such as lepton and baryon number. Encounters between particles and antiparticles and normal matter, lead to the annihilation of both, giving rise to varying proportions of high-energy photons. What does this mean? Antimatter is far more powerful than nuclear power. If nuclear power were represented by a match being lit, antimatter would be represented by fuel tanker of gas being exploded.

Eventually the German scientists were able to create enough anti-matter to be contained on one table spoon. That was enough power to obliterate the entire continent of Australia, or if Hitler had his way, obliteration of America's entire east coast.

And it wouldn't just explode; the eastern sea board of America would be obliterated meaning it would simply be gone in a mere instant. There would be no explosion and no fallout because, quite simply, it would no longer exist in the universe. The explosion would happen outside the space time continuum and, well, it would be terrible for anyone who was there, but unseen by human eyes.

Thanks to French intelligence, and the resourceful communications network of the British, and a German scientist who realized the true danger of all of this, word was smuggled out to top-secret elements of the Allies. The WSB, which had been created after WWI, was tasked by President Harry Truman and Prime Minister Winston Churchill with infiltrating Germany and smuggling the small quantity of antimatter out of Germany before Hitler could order its use.

American actor John Wayne was chosen to lead the mission, with assistance from up and coming British actor Richard Harris. The two were able to use their contacts, and were secretly taken into Germany.

Richard Harris, known for his playboy persona, was able to make contact with one of the German scientist's wives, and through his charm (and bedroom talents) was able to get from her information about a secret German base on the outskirts of Berlin where the antimatter work had been done.

John Wayne, using the training he received from the US MARINES, was able to get himself, and Harris, inside the base and, eventually, his hands on to the specially made metallic case that contained the lone antimatter device.

Under the cover of a moonless night, both actors made their way toward an abandoned road. Richard Harris activated a special signal, which was transmitted via the watch he wore, which alerted the Allies that they had the device.

The Allies then launched a relentless bombing raid on Berlin in the dead of night, but merely as a decoy so that one of the bombers would appear to be shot down, but, would actually land on the dirt road where Wayne and Harris waited to be extracted, with the device in hand. The two waited behind a wall of bushes along the dirt road; waiting for the plane that would hopefully soon arrive. They could see and hear the explosions from the bombing raid, which were concentrated ten-miles; it was like a fireworks display.

"I just hope when we get on that American bomber of yours," Agent Harris, "they have the rewards we were promised."

John Wayne nodded his head in agreement.

"So," Agent Wayne said to Harris in the thick of night, "what did you ask for? I asked for a bottle of good ole' Kentucky whiskey," he added with a smile.

Richard Harris smiled.

"I thought you would do something like that," Agent Harris said; and then a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I asked for not one but to buxom blonds to be there on our flight home. I'll trade one of them to you for a tall glass of your whiskey."

John Wayne thought for a moment then he nodded his head.

"Deal," he added with his country boy charm.

The bombing was just as loud as ever; too loud in fact. It was at that moment that the barely audible sound of a B-17 came from down the road a bit. Both actors donned their goggles (night time goggles) and saw the B-17 approaching.

"Looks like our ride is here," Richard Harris said.

"Yep," John Wayne added as both men stood up.

They could see that the back bombing bay was opened, and so they both ran toward the rear and, in mere seconds, leaped aboard. Seconds later the plane took off and zoomed back into the sky; far enough from where the air battle was still happening.

And, just as promised, their extra rewards were present as well; a tall bottle of whiskey, and…two buxom blonds sitting together around the make-shift table in the center of the bombing bay.

"You can thank me later," Richard Harris whispered to John Wayne; Wayne nodded his head in agreement.

John Wayne was impressed with the girls, and handed Richard Harris the agreed to price; a tall glass of whiskey; the mission had been a success…or so they thought. Because all a half hour later the plane began to shake, and it was clear to both Agents, John Wayne and Richard Harris that the plane was going down; and quite fast and with two women suddenly screaming their heads off. Their orders included special orders as to not meet the pilot; for security reasons. But with the plane in trouble, John Wayne decided to throw out those orders. It was time to meet the pilot and decide what to do about the strange device they had stolen from the Germans; code named the Matriarch.

To Be Continued next time with; The Snipers part II


	23. CHAPTER 023

**MANILOVERS facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW; ****Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 23 The Swipers II**

* * *

**The spring of 1945; the tail end of World War II**

**Berlin**

**(Narrated by Clive Davis)**

_It was clear to WSB agents John Wayne and Richard Harris that the B-17 Bomber was going down; and quite fast, and that their lives and the security of the Matriarch device were in jeopardy. Add to that; two scared-to-death women, screaming their heads off._

_The orders given to Agent Wayne included special orders as to not meet the pilot; for security reasons. But with the plane in trouble, John Wayne had another set of orders to follow. It was time to meet the pilot and implement the emergency orders pertaining to the security of the object they stole from the Germans; code named the Matriarch._

_Our story continues..._

Agent John Wayne stood outside the cockpit door, gripping the metal briefcase which housed the Matriarch device with his left hand, and pressed the button to the left of the doorknob. A second later, the door unlocked. Wayne looked back at Agent Richard Harris who sat on a sofa between the two buxom blonds.

"You wait here," Agent Wayne said to Harris in his familiar western tone, "and guard the women."

Harris nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Yes old chap, I'll guard the women indeed," Agent Harris replied with gloating in the tone of his voice as he ogled the two women in their low cut dresses.

The two men smiled at each other, and then John Wayne entered the cockpit as the plane began to shake.

* * *

The cockpit of the B-17 was pretty cramped. Control panels cluttered nearly every inch of the hull, and the pilot was fidgeting with several of them with one hand as he piloted the craft with the other. Captain Nigel Garrison looked up at John Wayne.

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Garrison said with a crisp English accent. If Wayne had an ear for the many different accents the British had, he would detect a slight Dorset tone to the pilot's. "I have seen all your movies, and appreciate the escapism you provide your audience in these troubled times."

Agent Wayne nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, but trust me," Agent Wayne came back with. "I am more honored to meet you; a genuine war hero from what I was told before this mission started," and then Wayne's voice took on a more serious tone. "How bad is it, sir,?"

Captain Nigel Garrison looked at the fuel gage.

"It looks like the old bird took a few scrapes of chafe back there during the tumble," Garrison explained. "We're not going to make it back, and because of the sensitivity of our mission, we do not have any radio equipment. I'm going to have to ditch her in a lake I presume."

John Wayne placed the metal briefcase in the co-pilot's seat.

"As per my orders," Agent Wayne said to Captain Garrison. "As you know, Agent Harris and I are not official members of either military and according to the briefing, if it appeared as if the mission was going south, I was to present you with the Matriarch."

Garrison looked over at the briefcase, pressed a button on one of the cockpit's control panel (auto-pilot), and then he reached under his seat and took out a strange looking contraption that looked, more or less, like a giant belt.

"What is that," Agent Wayne asked.

As he spoke, Garrison fitted the belt around the outside of the briefcase.

"They call it a harness," Garrison explained. "It is built from a special alloy and it is impervious to any cutting torch, chemical compound, or," he said as he keyed in a code on the harness's locking mechanism, "code breaking protocols; including the Enigma. If the harness detects that any of its defense measures have been compromised," Garrison pointed at a thick area of the belt, "then the explosive inside this part of the belt will detonate and…well…that will be that."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside of the cockpit, Richard Harris was doing his best to comfort the two buxom blonds who sat with him on the sofa while also taking a few more swigs from John Wayne's bottle of whiskey; yes, Harris was a bit tipsy. The plane began to shake, causing the two women to snuggle up even closer to Harris, which was fine with Ricard Harris; ever the proponent of _the more cleavage the better_.

Due to the shaking, the lights began to flicker, with almost a strobe light effect. The rattling of the plane was getting louder too.

"I don't like this," the blond on Harris's right said, "I'm scared." She had a thick Bostonian accent.

"She's right," the one of the left said to Agent Harris, "I'm scared too." Her accent was from the deep south of America.

Richard Harris was about to say something when suddenly the plane began to really shake. The vibrating plane was making loud mechanical noises as the plane was rocked back and forth. But then the lights really began to flicker and then came a loud ear-piercing screeching sound from the back of the plane; which was just a big empty space where bombs would be, if there bombs. The screech was not mechanical in nature, or at least that was what Agent Richard Harris surmised.

"What was that noise," the blond with the Bostonian demanded of Richard Harris.

The lights began to flicker and fade and then the three of them saw something most stunning indeed in the back of the plane; it appeared to be a giant black bird, its eyes were glowing with a deep yellowish-red hue. It was nearly pitch dark, but with what little light there was, Harris and the two blonds were scared to the point of what they saw that they could not move. And then the creature screeched again, but louder; causing Richard Harris's teeth to chatter on their own!

Continued…

**Manilover Girls** are characters created by members of the _**MANILOVERS FACEBOOK PAGE**_. They get to create the characters...what they do...and even a backstory that I will weave into the story itself. If you want to create a character (even the fellas out there) just sign up over on Manilovers Facebook page and then send me a private message. Of course, the character has to fit into the world of AGENT MANILOW, meaning; no vampires or superheroes or wild things like that. You'll see...its fun and harmless...so I hope you try and create a character to appear in (roll the drums) AGENT MANILOW


	24. CHAPTER 024

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch Written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **"**LIFE AND DEATH"**

* * *

**SECRET CIA/MI6/WSB MEDICAL BASE LOCATED IN ENGLAND**

The operating room was quiet except for the sounds of the various medical devices that were being used to monitor the patient's condition; Agent Barry Manilow. As the operation continued, it was observed from above via an observation deck that ringed the operating room. Sitting in the observation deck were WSB Agents Gene Simmons, Tom Jones and Suzanne Somers.

The door to the observation deck, which was separated from the operating room by a thick plane of glass, opened and in stepped WSB Director Clive Davis, who walked with the assistance of a cane, and Agent Justin Bieber who carried a tray of coffee cups. Justin handed out the coffee to the others, and then sat next to Tom Jones.

"What's the word down there," Agent Simmons asked Clive as he sat down next to him.

"Tell us he'll be okay," Agent Somers pleaded.

"It's still touch and go, Suzanne," Clive told the others as he sipped on his coffee, "but Barry's strong; he'll come through."

Justin Bieber had a look of remorse on his face.

"If only I hadn't fallen for that DVX agent's charms," Justin said, "then none of this would have happened."

"Hey," Tom Jones said to the young singer, "don't let it chew you up kid because you're not the only agent who has fallen for the charms of a sexy woman; I have. And the last time I checked I think Agent Sinatra held the record for that honor back in the day; or was it Melissa Etheridge; I can't remember. One of those two couldn't resist a woman's charms and was reprimanded for it all the time."

"Ummmnmsmmehgmsmsms," Ozzy corrected Tom Jones.

"Oh yeah," Tom said with a chuckle at what Ozzy had said, "that's right; Engelbert holds the record, my bad."

But then Gene Simmons looked over at Justin Bieber, and Gene had an angry glare in his eyes as he leaned closer and pointed at the young pop sensation.

"Just don't let it happen again," Gene said with a cold voice, "maybe these two fools like to goof off," (Ozzy and Tom suddenly stick their tongues out behind Gene's back) Simmons said, as he pointed back at Ozzy and Tom Jones, "but the fact is; it could have gotten Barry Manilow killed. So, learn from this and don't f#ck-up next time." Gene sat back in his chair as Ozzy and Tom Jones clammed up and pulled back their tongues at the serious tone of Gene's voice; and as Justin Bieber made a noticeable gulping sound.

Down below the observation deck and in the operation room, one set of doctors were at work on Barry's serious wound; a compressed lung due to the explosion and a piece of shrapnel that was lodged in his ribcage near his heart; both of them were potentially fatal wounds.

Dr. Brynn Holland, the Bionic/Orthopedic specialist who had installed Barry's bionic hips three years earlier, was busy repairing the damage done to them in the explosion that happened at Innuendo-17 as well, with assistance from Nurse Lin Swanson. Dr. Brynn looked at the other doctors as they operated on Barry's torso, and then she also looked at Nurse Swanson; everything was proceeding as planned.

But Dr. Brynn Holland was nervous inside because she had another task to perform on Agent Manilow, and if she didn't do it; her husband and two daughters, ages 4 and 9, would have their necks slashed.

To Be Continued…


	25. CHAPTER 025

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 25 "Silent not Forgotten"**

* * *

**An abandoned airfield in Siberia Russia…**

The old S-3 jet aircraft, which was flown by the US NAVY from the late 1960s until the 1990s dropped out of the sky, and circled the abandoned cold-war era airfield in the northeastern quadrant of Siberia Russia. Luckily there was no torrential snowstorm, but it was still cold outside; -16 degrees.

WSB Agent Billy Kidd piloted the plane, and soon aimed it at the dirt road runway and moments later the plane was on the ground and taxied over to the lone warehouse. It was a long white structure nearly six hundred feet long. And just as Agent Billy Kidd brought the S-3 to a stop outside the large long white building, a black van and a black limousine emerged from the building's large opened door.

As the two vehicles made their way toward the S-3 jet craft, the passenger cabin of the plane opened and a man wearing sunglasses and long black trench coat pushed a button and a boarding ramp from inside the plane began to extend outward to the pavement below.

Once that was done, the man in the trench coat, Agent Simon Pegg, walked down the ramp, and as he did, two uniformed soldiers carrying a coffin between them emerged from the plane as well. Alone, it would have been too heavy to carry, but the two soldiers were very strong and were able to manage the task without a problem.

The driver of the limo got out and went to the passenger cabin door and opened it; Sinar Livos, with a long skinny cigar in his mouth, stepped out. He was wearing a pristine black suit jacket and sunglasses as well. He walked over to where the man from the plane and the two soldiers, who had set the coffin down, were standing.

"Open it please; Agent Pegg." Sinar said to the other man in sunglasses.

Agent Simon Pegg, who was usually starring in a comedy movie, was all serious when serving the WSB. He bent down and pressed a button and the coffin's door opened up. Sinar looked down at the motionless woman's body; a slight grin came across his face.

"Your Director Clint Eastwood was true to his word," Sinar said to Simon Pegg.

"I wouldn't know," Pegg replied with a slight nervous tone to his words, "I just do the job and that's it."

Sinar stepped closer to Agent Pegg, reached out, and placed his right and on Pegg's left shoulder.

"I liked Shaun of The dead" Sinar said with a slight smirk, "but The End of The World was a waste of your talent," Sinar added with genuine meaning. "Instead of thinking big movies, go back to the small ones; just some free advice I'm willing to share."

Simon nodded his head.

"Thank you, I guess," Simon Pegg replied, "can we go now? It's bloody cold here."

Sinar nodded his head.

"You can go now," Sinar finally said, "but please take this with you and give it to Agent Streisand." He handed Agent Pegg a sealed envelope.

Simon Pegg nodded his head, and then he and the two uniformed soldiers made their way up the platform and back on to S-3 jet.

Two other men got out of the black van and were about to load the coffin into the van.

As Sinar looked at the WSB's S-3 taxi down the runway, and zoom into the sky, he took out his gun which was tipped with a silencer and then shot each of the two men who were about to move the coffin in the head with two bullets; killing them.

Sinar opened the coffin again and saw the motionless body of Veronica Givemmuch and just as Streisand promised, the young lady was still alive; though it was evident she had been slightly burned in the explosion at Innuendo-17. He snapped his fingers and then two other men came out of the warehouse and then they closed the coffin and loaded it into the van and then drove back inside the long white building. As for Sinar; he got back into the Limo and it drove away from the white werehouse...

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. CHAPTER 026 Mind Bend

**MANILOVERS Facebook page present**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW; Rage of the Matriarch Written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 26 "Mind Bend"**

* * *

The humidity was like an invisible wall that pressed against Barry Manilow like a thick wool blanket as he made his way down a dirt path which had a wall of trees on either side; the hot sticky moist air was causing his skin to be damp from his sweat while above him, the sky was nearly pitch-dark sans the pair of yellow eyes that stared down upon him in and his nakedness.

They weren't human eyes above him, Barry had surmised, but the eyes of a bird ("_Sweet… Melissa" whispered a female's wisp of wind_). Did the eyes of the aviary concern Barry, or the very much alive large hand-sized tarantula that was situated on his right shoulder; no it did not...("_Angel of my life time" _camethewind).

The spider was occasionally tapping its two front hairy legs on Barry's skin; a reminder that it was still there, observing as a true curious guide would.

"How much further," Barry asked the spider.

The spider's voice replied with its deep baritone tone.

"_The fingers of fate are not as elastic as you may have convinced your mind_," the spider told Barry, "_however; there are five of them and just us; a man and his curious arachnoid; such is the will of the Matriarch_."

Barry pondered the spider's words; and what existed behind the nouns and verbs and adjectives.

"Will I meet the Matriarch," Barry said, as suddenly up ahead, a shanty cabin appeared, with wisps of smoking puffing from a small chimney atop the simple structure weaved from branches and leaves. The orange tainted glow coming from the cabin threw its web across the trees and Barry, causing a giant shadow of Barry to trail back the way from which he came.

"_You should halt your steps_," the spider said.

Barry did as he was told and came to a complete stop and then he turned around to look back from where he had come and saw his shadow reaching back; as if it were a path from the years of wandering with the aged legs of a ghost.

"What now; what do I do," Barry asked the spider.

The spider shifted its position on Barry's shoulder, facing him now instead of what waited ahead of them in the future.

"_I am only an avatar_," the spider explained, "_I represent that part of your mind which found the fear of what was to come and then molded it into a curiosity to fuel your need to know. Your life is constantly reflecting like a mirror; so as to give a myriad of looks you cannot fathom; fear and emotions try to change them into what we hope to find; now, turn around and face the cabin_."

Barry turned around to face forward again; and the cabin was no longer yards beyond where he stood, instead, it grew closer to him…getting larger as it did until he stood inches from the bamboo crafted entrance.

"_Enter here_," the spider said, as it crawled towards Barry's face.

Barry could only watch as the tarantula used its legs to move up Barry's neck and then his chin. Barry opened his mouth and closed his eyes as the spider crawled into his mouth; Barry swallowed the avatar of curiosity and then the door to the cabin opened, Barry stepped in.

A woman in dark negligee stood on the other side of the room, next to a bed, which was set a glow by several dozen candles which were on the floor, the walls, the chairs and the small whicker table. Her face was hidden behind what appeared to be a mask, and yet, seemed far more organic; as though it were part of her. He made his way over to her, her eyes dancing upon his nakedness; lust began to fill her eyes as his; he stopped inches in front of her.

Time was no longer measured with clocks or minds, but with their aroused fueled breaths and heartbeats. Barry reached out his left hand and placed it on the thin strap from the negligee that rested on her right shoulder and then he slowly pushed it down, and then around the bend while she used her own hand to do the same with the strap on her left side; and then her delicate wardrobe slowly gave into gravity's pull and fell to the ground.

She stepped closer to Barry until their naked bodies touched, and then her head tilted so that the strange crow-inspired cowl she wore was no longer in his way, allowing Barry to kiss the small of her neck; and then her wings unfurled and enveloped them both as all the candles slowly dimmed out and only the glow of her yellow eyes remained as an island in the dark.

Continued…


	27. CHAPTER 027 We Made Her Vanish

**MANILOVERS Facebook Page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW; Rage of the Matriarch written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 "****We Made Her Vanish; Now Bring Her Back"**

* * *

**Okinawa Japan…**

An old Toyota jeep made its way down a narrow dirt path that was at times straight, but mostly populated by twists and bends and large rocks here and there, making it a rough ride. To left and right of the vehicle were several sugarcane fields, which employed the vast amount of villagers who called Onna home.

Since World War II Onna had been a small-scale center of sugarcane production. In recent years pineapples and mikan, or satsuma mandarin, had been grown in the hilly areas of the every growing village. Cut flowers and greenhouse vegetables intended for the Japanese homelands had become important agricultural products as well, for the larger cities of island of Okinawa, which was where Onna was located.

The jeep finally came to a wooden gate where two shirtless young Japanese boys waited by a mule. The mule had a small cart behind it, and when the jeep stopped, the driver unloaded the grey colored sea-bag which contained the passenger's clothes. And, as usual, it was hot and muggy, and as the passenger, Shadow Man, exited the vehicle he reached into his pocket and gave the driver, a middle-aged Japanese man, five one hundred dollar bills. The Japanese man bowed his head quickly, and then got back into the jeep and drove off.

Shadow Man mounted the mule, and then the two young boys started walking toward the main house, which was nearly a half-mile in the distance, and the mule as if it had done so thousands of times before, simply followed the two young boys without even a tug on the worn out rope that hung down. If Shadow Man hazard a guess, he'd bet the boy were 10-11 years old.

The plantation belonged to the family of one of Japan's most famous pop-singers, Hideki Saijo. Hideki's career spanned decades, and even though he had suffered a minor stroke in recent years, he was still as beloved as ever.

In the past two years, Hideki had been known to spend most of this time on his family's sugarcane plantation, which had been part of their family's heritage going back to the 1400s.

The mule stopped at the main house which was built in the old Edo architecture style of home building, which was popular in the late 1600s and 1700s.

Sitting in a rocking chair, Hideki smiled as he saw his old friend, Shadow Man, struggling to dismount the four legged creature.

"You are getting too fat for mules," Hideki said to his old friend with a heavy Japanese accent as Shadow Man, the American legendary singer, finally walked up the porch and sat next to him on another rocking chair.

The two old friends reached out and gripped the other's elbow at the same time; traditional Japanese greeting between longtime friends.

"It is good to see you again," Shadow Man said to Hideki, "I thought by now you would have died and rid the world of your sardonic humor."

The two men laughed; they had always had the ability to cut each other down with insults, for the fun of it, but remain friends too.

"When I die," Hideki said, "I want to go the way they said you went; taking a poop," Hideki said with a laugh. "So," Hideki added, "what was so important that you could not tell me over the phone, and had to come all the way here to say in person?"

Shadow Man reached into his blue jeans pocket and took out a small sealed square container and opened it. Inside the container was a picture, and Shadow Man handed it to Hideki. It was a picture of an infant girl, with the name _Sweet Melissa_ written on the photo.

"Do you remember this child?" Shadow Man asked.

Hideki looked closely and then nodded his head slowly.

"Don't you come here and dare ask me," Hideki said, near a whisper, his Japanese accent becoming more cold like, "where this child went to; not after all these years."

Shadow Man nodded his head.

"I know the risks for asking." Shadow Man said, "But making this child disappear all those years ago has haunted my soul for nearly four decades."

Hideki cut in.

"I warned you then that it could not be undone; making a child disappear is difficult enough, but getting it back, especially this one, would be impossible," Hideki warned with cold bitterness in his voice. "Parts of my family are involved with organized crime, as you well know, and that was how we were able to make the infant vanish from the known world."

Shadow Man nodded his head, but he knew there was more to it.

"Hideki," Shadow Man said, "you didn't make that baby disappear, really, because we all knew, all along, who the baby was going to; the DVX and Sinar Livos. I want to find out where that child is now, and you are the only one still alive who can help me."

Hideki looked at the picture again, and then he looked back at Shadow Man.

"Why is this child so important now," Hideki asked, "she'd be in her late 40s by now," he added. "The deal was that the DVX would let her live a normal life and…"

"She didn't live a normal life, Hideki," Shadow Man cut in with, "and a woman who matches the description of what this child (he pointed at the picture) would look like as an adult just tried to kill Agent Barry Manilow a couple weeks ago. So please," said Shadow Man with a pleading voice, "tell me what you can, so that I can try and find her," he paused, "So I can find…Sweet Melissa."

Hideki thought for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, at the secret military medical base in England, Agent Barry Manilow opened his eyes for the first time in two weeks…

**If YOU want to create a Manilover Girl, then join MANILOVERS on Facebook and find out how. Maybe YOU can share a scene with AGENT MANILOW!**


	28. CHAPTER 028 Back from the Dead

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

AGENT MANILOW; Rage of the Matriarch

* * *

CHAPTER 28 "Back from the Dead"

* * *

Agent Barry Manilow opened his eyes for the first time in two weeks…he was in a hospital bed, still very week, but happy to see the throng of people there to welcome back to the land of the living.

His eyes were greeted by a very happy Suzanne Somers who, without even letting Barry to breathe, leaned in and hugged her old friend.

"I knew you would pull through," Somers said as she kissed Barry's cheek. "But That old fart said you were going to die," she added, pointing at Clive who sat in a chair near the door to the room.

"I never said that," Clive.

"You came damn close," Agent Simmons said who stood next to Agent Tom Jones near the back of the room.

"Thank you all for being here," Barry said to them all after a moment.

And then Barry nodded his head, and smiled, and listened as those who gathered around him welcomed him back to the land of living. Agent Gene Simmons, Tom Jones, Russell Hitchcock and that other guy and young Justin Bieber all had something to say.

And through it all, Barry nodded his head and giggled here and there; but inside his mind he couldn't get her out of his mind. It may have been a coma induced mind-bend, but Barry knew it was more and now; he had to find her…he had to find the Matriarch (the strange bird woman) or die trying. But what he didn't know was that he had already been found by her...

* * *

**The Hidden DVX base; buried beneath a mountain range in Europe.**

Sinar Livos had just returned from his quick trip into Siberia (last issue) and decided to visit her; the young woman kept alive in one of two stasis champers inside the medical lab.

Dr. Helda Vandenbar came over to Sinar

"How was Veronica," Helda asked.

Sinar looked at Helda, and smiled.

"She was injured in the explosion," Sinar told her, "but the WSB did a great job patching her up."

"Let me go to her," Helda pleaded, "Those WSB doctors could never give her the care that I can."

Sinar shook his head.

"No, not now," Sinar decided with his cool emotionless voice, "We will keep her in Siberia; for now. You need to concentrate on creating another clone extract from Sweet Melissa, and," Sinar added, pointing over at the second stasis chamber, "completing him."

The two walked over to the second stasis chamber, which just like the other one that contained Sweet Melissa, also had a plane of glass to observe the contents, or in this case, the person inside.

"Will this work?" Helda asked, looking at the person; their eyes closed due to sedation and other medical procedures happening in his body.

Sinar nodded his head.

"I trust your scientific skills," Sinar said as he too looked at the man inside the chamber; an evil grin spread across Sinar's lips as he stared down at...evil Barry Manilow.

* * *

**England...**

Dr. Byrnn Holland twisted the doorknob of her front door, having just returned home from a long day at work which included repairing Agent Barry Manilow's bionic hip. Usually, when she went home, she was happy at seeing her family; her husband and two daughters, but all that had changed in the past three days.

The moment she entered she was greeted by the same horror induced sight she had seen for the past couple days; her daughters, 5 and 9 years old, tied together on the couch with rope, with gags tied around their mouths. Her husband, Ron, was tied up on the love seat, with a gag around his mouth as well. Three men, in masks, held guns, with each of them aiming their weapon at Brynn's family members.

A fourth man who sat at the dining table, who didn't wear a mask, smiled at her as Brynn closed the door and walked over to him.

"I trust you did what you were told to do," the man asked as he petted the family cat, Oscar, who was an orange tabby.

Brynn nodded her head.

"Yes I did, so please," Brynn pleaded, "leave us now."

The man shook his head.

"Not so fast, Dr. Holland," the man replied, "getting the device inside of Agent Manilow's hip was just phase one of my plan. Tell me," he added, "was Dr. Raquel Winton?"

Byrnn Holland nodded her head.

"Then," the man said as he stood up from the table, "it is only a matter of time until the attack on... well...everything else will be set into motion."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small toy and looked at it with a smile. It resembled, exactly, a B-17 bomber.

Continued…


	29. CHAPTER 029 The Last Guardians

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW Rage of the Matriarch written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 29 "The Last Guardian"**

* * *

**The CIA/MI6/WSB Medical complex which housed beneath an abandoned industrial complex in Liverpool England…**

Barry Manilow was in his gray colored gym outfit, and was inside the rehab center jogging on one of the many treadmills. Dr. Brynn Holland was keeping eye on his vitals, as well as the Ipad she held in her hand. Barry's vitals, as well as the data readings coming from his two new bionic hips, were displayed on the Ipad's screen.

"How do you feel," Dr. Brynn Holland asked Barry. "According to these readings, everything seems to be five by five."

Barry nodded his head, and then looked over at her, as she monitored his progress.

"I feel pretty good, Brynn," Barry replied. "These bionic hips seem to have more agility than the first pair you gave me four years ago. I bet I could take even Agent Bieber in a fifty yard dash now," he told her. "By the way," Barry added, "how are your little girls doing?"

Over the past couple years, Agent Manilow and Dr. Holland had become friends, so Barry knew all about her family, even going so far as sending them Christmas presents. In truth, Brynn Holland's daughters and her husband were being held captive in their home by three masked men and a fourth who didn't wear a mask, but even then she didn't recognize him.

"They're doing pretty good," Brynn said, holding back her anger. "In fact…"

She was about to tell more of the cover story when suddenly Agent Gene Simmons came into the rehab area and walked over to where Barry and Brynn Holland were.

"Don't let this freeloader take all your time," Gene said with a smile to Brynn, "besides," Gene added, "we need him back in the field."

"Really," Barry asked in an annoyed tone, "I almost bit the dust two weeks ago, and you're already putting me on another case?"

Gene nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so," Agent Gene Simmons said, "That's why you get paid the big bucks."

Barry chuckled.

"Big bucks? You should give up that KISS gig of yours," Barry said to Agent Simmons as the treadmill powered down, and he stepped off, "and get some training with Leno; your future is in standup comedy." Barry looked over at Brynn. "Thanks again, Brynn. If these new hips give me any problems, I'll let you know."

Brynn nodded her head as the two agents headed toward the exit. She so much wanted to ask for their help, being that they were two of the most lethal agents the WSB had, but she couldn't due to the fact she was wearing a special transmitter in her left ear, put there by the man holding her family hostage. In fact, his voice was suddenly speaking in her ear.

"_Very good," the man's voice said, "you are behaving quite well Dr. Holland and, for now, I see no reason to harm your family. Just go about your business, and wait for more instructions."_

Brynn obeyed and went about her business, hoping for some miracle that she could alert someone of the predicament she found herself in.

* * *

Agents Barry Manilow and Gene Simmons were soon sitting at a conference table in one of the briefing rooms. They were chatting about crazy fans, when finally Director Clive Davis, still using a walking cane, entered; but he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was perhaps Britain's most legendary WSB operatives; Director of Britain's WSB division; Sean Connery. They both sat at the head of the table. Director Connery looked over at Barry and nodded his head.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Agent Manilow," Connery said in his familiar Scottish laced British accent.

"Thank you," Barry said, nodding back, "but Clive," Barry said to Clive Davis, "I'm not sure that I'm ready to be back in the field. Dr. Holland and I are still testing my new hips."

Clive shook his head.

"I'm sorry Barry, and by the way, you did a great job with that Spear of Walhalla caper," Clive said with a serious tone to his voice, "but we have an Alpha-Red situation."

"What about the girl," Barry asked, referring to the woman he encountered inside the hotel room at the Innuendo-17. Barry's memory was now fully intact with the effects of the concussion he suffered finally ebbing.

"She was a DVX operative, as you know," Clive explained to Barry, "and per our agreements with them, we traded her back to the DVX in exchange for two CIA agents who were being held captive by a terrorist group in the middle-east."

"And Speaking of the spear," Barry said, "where is it now?"

"Safe," Director Connery replied for Clive, "and kept in a secure location, while an exact replica has taken its place in the Louvre. However," Sean Connery continued, "Clive is right; this new Alpha-Red situation needs your direct involvement, Agent Manilow."

Barry was about to protest some more, but with both Clive and Sean Connery flashing him serious looks on their faces, Barry finally threw his hands up an nodded his head. "Alright," Barry finally said with an annoyed tone to his voice, "what is this new situation?"

Barry listened as Clive, Gene and Sean Connery took turns recounting the mission that Agents John Wayne and Richard Harris were sent on during the closing months or World War 2.

"The report states," Sean Connery explained, "that the plane went down in a lake that is located somewhere in Europe. Before parachuting from the bomber, John Wayne took the ant-matter device into the cockpit so as to leave it with the pilot, Captain Nigel Garrison, which was the emergency backup plan. The next part of this report is top-secret," Sean Connery warned. "Richard Harris, who had been drinking and fooling around with the two blond women outside of the cockpit, claims to have seen a winged creature in the back of the bomber. And," Connery said with a pause, "When Wayne was injured upon leaving the cockpit; Richard Harris only had enough time to get the parachutes on the two women, one on Wayne, and then one for himself. They made it off the plane with only seconds to spare."

"So," Barry guessed, "we are trying to find the missing bomber so we can get the device back?"

"If Captain Nigel Garrison followed his orders," Director Connery continued, "He would have fitted the metal case that contained the anti-matter device with a special harness which, unless the proper code is keyed into the special lock, will blow up the device and killing anyone keying in the wrong code."

Clive cut in.

"The CIA was broken into a couple weeks back, and data was stolen," Clive explained, "including data about the mission Wayne and Harris were on. We think it's possible that the DVX, or some other group, has found the B-17 and are trying to find the code to unlock the harness. The file also included possible locations of the bomber."

Suddenly a curious look came over Barry's face.

"What is it Barry," Agent Gene Simmons asked.

Barry thought for a moment, and had a gut feeling. He looked directly at Director Sean Connery

"In your story you just told me, you said that Richard Harris saw a creature on the plane," Barry said with an ominous voice, "what exactly did he see?"

Connery smiled and shook his head.

"Trust me Barry, Richard was known to get a bit tipsy," Director Connery said, "and as the decades passed by, that part of the report has been discarded as one of his drunken illusions. The blond women wouldn't back his story up, because they too were drunk, and Wayne was out cold so he never saw it either."

Barry looked over at Clive, then back to Sean Connery.

"Just tell me what he thought he saw," Barry asked. "That's all I ask."

Sean Connery nodded his head.

"Alright," Director Connery said, "he told me once, after he and I got drunk after a special screening of Camelot, that he saw some sort of," Connery paused, trying to find the right words, "woman, but, she also had features of a bird; a crow to be exact, including wings; how f#cking mad does that sound?"

Sean Connery, Gene Simmons and Clive Davis all laughed at the thought of the late Richard Harris believing he saw a woman bird creature; they were all laughing, but upon seeing that Barry Manilow wasn't, one by one, the other three stopped laughing.

"What is it Barry," Clive finally asked as silence invaded the room.

"I've seen this creature, this strange bird-woman," Barry told them. "I've been dreaming about her for the past four nights; and for whatever reason I cannot explain, I believe she calls herself the Matriarch."

Gene, Clive and Sean Connery all looked at each other with looks of wonder; because they had never mentioned the fact to Barry that the anti-matter device had been given the code name Matriarch. And now he was not only telling them about the strange woman that both he and Richard Harris claimed to have seen, but, that the creature went by the same name as the device.

* * *

Germany…early morning.

Lake Constance stretched out upon the Rhine at the northern foot of the Alps. And at that moment, far beyond prying eyes, a lone figure stood upon a rocky shoal as if guarding the lake, or more to the point, the final resting point of the B-17 bomber. Some might have called this person a woman, or a creature related to the aviary tree of life; but she thought herself as neither and both. She suddenly looked to the morning sky which was still dotted with fading stars, and then she screeched.

Continued…next time MANILOVER GIRLS Sasha returns!


	30. CHAPTER 030 Bridge to the Past

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW; RAGE OF THE MATRIARCH**

* * *

**Chapter 30 "Bridge to the Past"**

* * *

Previously…

_Barry looked over at Clive, then back to Sean Connery._

_"Just tell me what Richard Harris thought he saw, (at the end of Snipers part two)" Barry asked. "That's all I ask."_

_Sean Connery nodded his head._

_"Alright," Director Connery said, "he told me that he saw some sort of," Connery paused, trying to find the right words, "woman, but, she also had features of a large black bird; how f#cking mad does that sound?"_

_Sean Connery, Gene Simmons and Clive Davis all laughed at the thought of the late Richard Harris believing he saw a woman bird creature; they were all laughing, but upon seeing that Barry Manilow wasn't, one by one, the other three stopped laughing._

_"What is it Barry," Clive finally asked as silence invaded the room._

_"I've seen this creature, this strange bird-woman," Barry told them. "I've been dreaming about her for the past four nights; and for whatever reason I cannot explain, I believe she calls herself the Matriarch."_

Our story continues…

Agent Gene Simmons and Directors Clive Davis and Sean Connery looked at Agent Manilow with skepticism all over their faces.

"Barry," Clive said after a moment, "you've been in a coma for nearly two weeks. How can you be sure you're not suffering from the effects of your concussion?"

Barry nodded his head in agreement to what Clive was referring to.

"I know it sounds crazy," Barry said to Clive, "and yes, I know that Richard Harris was well known for his drunken episodes," Barry said, looking over at Director Connery, "but I'm telling you that what I've been experiencing for the past couple nights isn't some random dream, especially now that I know what Richard thought he saw; it cannot not be chalked up to coincidence," Barry said, wanting so hard to be believed.

Clive was about to counter Barry again, but Agent Gene Simmons cut him off.

"Clive," Agent Simmons said, "Director Connery," he added looking over at the legendary actor who had played 007 in several movies, "I've been on many missions with Barry and I think I can read him better than most people, and," Gene said with a pause, "I believe him. He says he is dreaming of this crazy ass bird woman, then I think we should take it as a matter of fact and move on to the next question; how is this possible?"

Sean Connery took a deep breath, he had no answers. Then he went ahead and did what Agent Simmons suggested, and took Barry's assertions as facts.

"Let us say for the moment that Barry is dreaming of this woman," Connery finally said with his crisp accent, "that would imply some kind of mental telepathy. Most empathic people I have read about need to be in close proximity to the person in order to make contact."

"What about that DVX agent I encountered at Innendo-17," Barry suggested.

"I doubt it," Clive Davis came back with. "And the only other people who were in close contact with you after you were injured were the doctors who operated on you."

Connery looked over at Agent Gene Simmons.

"I want the files on every one of those doctors," Connery said to Simmons.

"I'm on it," Gene Simmons said as he headed out of the room.

"What about me," Barry asked. "I didn't want to have to admit this to you, but," Barry said with a delicate tone to his voice, "I think I might become intimate with this woman in my dreams."

"Make sure you wear a rubber," Connery said with a giggle.

Barry and Clive shot Sean looks of annoyance.

"I was just joking," Sean Connery said, "you Americans need to get those sticks out of your asses and learn that humor can ease the tension. Anyway," Connery added, "if you can make contact with her, beyond any sexual gratification, try to see what she wants with you in the real world."

"If," Clive added with a tone of doubt in his voice, "indeed it is more than a dream. If not, maybe this is a sign than you need to, well," Clive said in a light voice, "get a girlfriend and relieve some of your, well, pressure."

Agent Gene Simmons came back in with what appeared to be ten or so files, one of which he removed from the stack.

"Luckily they were already pulled for basic security scans," Agent Simmons, "but while flipping through them, I noticed this one; Doctor Raquel Winton. She was the expert doctor the WSB got on loan from the British Navy to oversee the removal of the shrapnel from Barry's wounds."

"What is so interesting about that?" Director Clive Davis asked.

Agent Simmons handed him the file.

"I've never heard of her before," Barry added, "heck, I didn't even know she was one of the doctors who operated on me until now."

Clive nodded his head in agreement with Gene Simmons on reading her file briefly.

"It would appear we might have a connection," Clive said, handing the file to Director Sean Connery. "Look at who her grandfather was."

Director Sean Connery looked at the name listed as her paternal grandfather, and then he looked at Agent Manilow. "According to her file," Connery said to Barry, "her grandfather was Captain Nigel Garrison."

It was now Barry's turn to laugh at Gene, Clive and Sean Connery.

"And so what does that mean," Barry began to say, "Do you think she's coming into my mind each night and seducing me as some sort of bird-babe?"

"Hey," Clive said, pointing at Barry, "You're the one who told us about the dream. The fact she was in close proximity to you, if you believe in this sort of mystical mind reading mumbo jumbo, has to be taken seriously."

"So what do we do now?" Barry asked. "How do I control my mind, when I'm sleeping, so that I can communicate with her beyond, well, sexually?"

"I think I know someone who might be able to help us," Director Connery said with a snap of his fingers. He reached for one of the phones on the table and picked up the receiver. "This is Director Connery," he said to the person on the other end, "find me Agent Adele and get her here; immediately!"

Continued…


	31. CHAPTER 031 Broken Echo

**MANILOVERS Facebook Page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 31; Broken Echo**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY; A trendy apartment complex near the central hub if the city and the home of AGENT Sasha (created by Susan Barrett).**

At first glance, someone might have thought the medium sized bathroom had been set afire. But upon closer look, it was apparent that there were at least two dozen candles set about the bathing area…as the scent of vanilla, coming from the bubbles that sat upon the hot water of the bath, invaded the glowing place.

Having readied her bath, Sasha had returned to the bedroom of her New York City apartment and began to remove clothes. It had been two hours since her plane had arrived at JFK after a non-stop flight from Paris France. From there she had taken the cab back to her apartment and as always, first thing she did upon returning from a mission, was to take a nice hot bath under the scented blanket-like covering of the soft bubbles.

As she sat on the bed and removed her nylons, she was unaware of the eyes that stared at her from the darkness of her closet; the eyes of Barry Manilow. He had watched her for the past twenty minutes, the fleeting moments when she was in the room, ever so silent but only the wisps of his breath. And now as she was totally bare of her clothing, his eyes became fueled with lust. He watched closely in the cloak of darkness as she stood up from the bed and went over to the far closet to fetch her red satin robe and slipped it on her body, while using one of her hands to let down her hair. As he watched her every move, he felt an urge building in every molecule of his body; he had to have her and so he would wait for the perfect moment to act upon his needs.

Sasha went into the bathroom, and approached the CD player that set on her sink. She pressed the play button and then the music of Barry Manilow started to play, beginning with the song "Somewhere in the Night."

Her body was still easily excited from the memories she had recently made in France; while she was in the role of a dancer and Barry was undercover as waiter Renee Cooper. It took all of her control to not simply throw herself at him during the few moments they shared while working the Spear of Walhalla mission; but Agent Manilow had to leave and continue with the mission, leaving Sasha with golden memories to relive over and over again (just like his voice sang in the song that was playing).

She gently removed her satin robe and placed it on the sink, and then she slowly stepped into the bath and lowered herself into the hot water, stretching out her long legs which were now hidden beneath the vanilla scented bubbles; and then she sighed. If there was such a place as heaven, she knew it couldn't be too far from this; to hell with neon sign.

Earlier, while preparing the bath, she had gotten a bottle of chilled wine and poured herself a large glass. Now finally in the bath, she reached her hand out of the bath and was pleased to find the glass was still here on the marble floor next to the bath.

Barry's smooth singing voice began to make her body swirl with sensual desires, and so she took one of the folded rags from the edge of the bath and doused it with water and then placed the now hot steaming rag over her face...lounging further back into the water; letting her body absorb the heat of the water and the heat of her imagination.

In the bedroom, Barry Manilow slowly slid the closet door open and stepped out. He was wearing all white slacks and a white sweatshirt, and a cold stern look on his face. He had a single thought and acted on it immediately. He made his way, quietly, out of the bedroom and down the long hallway into the kitchen.

He stood in the center of the barely lit kitchen, looking about, when finally his eyes were teased by shining sparkle of steak knives that were arranged upon the woodened rack near the oven. He walked over to knife-rack and, at first, reached for the biggest knife, a carving knife to be more exact, but then he thought twice about it.

If he decided to use the large carving knife, then the act of taking the woman's life would be over too swiftly, so, he reached for the long skinny cornering knife instead. It would allow him to enjoy the fading light of life in her eyes; that thought began to arouse him.

Sasha was deep in her thoughts of Barry, which were of an erotic nature, and why not? He was a man, she was a woman, and years ago they had been lovers for a night and the memory was as real now as it was then.

In her mind they were kissing, and as they did, she caressed her cheeks in real life, pretending they were his fingers upon her soft skin.

But Sasha was also a trained WSB Agent, so it was quite odd when her thoughts of lust with Barry were suddenly losing their intensity and then…poof…all she could see, as she opened her eyes, was the white fabric of the rag over her eyes. And because the light of the bathroom was directly above her, she could also see that someone's head was obscuring part the light; meaning she wasn't alone. It could have been her mind playing tricks on her, but no, she could feel the warmth of the other person, who she surmised was sitting on the edge of the bath. Her instincts also deduce that the stranger was; a man!

Sasha felt a light wisp of warm air tickle her left cheek as it drifted by; it was a wisp of the man's breath scented with wine!

She kept the rag on her face, but placed her hand outside of the bath, reaching for the glass of wine she had been holding moments ago; but it wasn't there, no doubt in the hands of the person who was sitting just inches from her outside the bath.

"Who is there," Sasha said with a whisper.

She used her other hand and brought it up out of the water to remove the rag from her face, but her wrist was grabbed by the unknown person and held tight. Fear invaded every fabric of Sasha's being and there was nothing she could do.

But then, whoever the person was, they slowly let one of her wrists go and then she slowly removed the rag from her face for her. The glare of the light was beaming down on her, blinding Sasha for a moment until her eyes adjusted and even then she could only gasp at what, or more importantly, who she saw staring down at her with what could only be described as absolute lust in his eyes and a very eager like smile; it was Barry Manilow!

Continued…


	32. CHAPTPER 032 Lure

MANILOVERS Facebook page presents

* * *

AGENT MANILOW; Rage of the Matriarch

* * *

Chapter 32 "Lure"

* * *

**A crowded side walk…**

Sinar Livos, the criminal mastermind of the DVX , was one of but hundreds of people that made their way through the crowded sidewalks of the city. The evening rush was on so there all kinds of people; businessmen, families, school children, vendors trying to sell everything from cheap toys to cheap porn.

A little was looking back at Sinar, he guessed her age at being 4 years old. She had cute curly blond hair, and was being held on her mother's shoulder facing backwards. The girl just stared at Sinar, and he smiled back. The little girl was also holding a teddy bear, when all of a suddenly, the little girl dropped the stuffed animal. She started crying in her mom's ear to turn back and get her bear but the mother kept on walking. The last thing the little girl saw of her bear was Sinar Livos stepping on its head, smashing it in, all the while smiling at the little girl until she had vanished into the throng of humanity.

Sinar's cellphone began to chirp, so he walked between two of the building, where the dry smell of urine nearly caused him to gag; no doubt it was a place the homeless slept overnight; luckily for him, there wasn't anyone there yet. He recognized the number as being his second in command, Stavros Cabal, back at DVX Headquarters, which was located beneath a mountain range in Europe. Cabal had once been one of the KGB's best operatives years ago, thus his experience at cloak and dagger matters was practically unmatched.

"What is it," Sinar asked, not happy that he was being contacted. The US GOVERNMENT's ability to listen in on scrambled calls was getting better all the time.

_"Our operatives in Japan have detected something of interest," Stavros's voice replied,with a thick Georgian (Russia) accent._

"Go ahead," Sinar said, after a moment.

_"It would appear as if someone is trying to snoop into our human trafficking operations in Asia; apparently they are trying to find someone."_

Sinar thought for a moment, and then he nodded his head after he deduced who the unknown party was mostly likely trying to find; Sweet Melissa. The entire ordeal with Veronica, and Sinar's recent contact with Agent Streisand, and now this backdoor attempt to track the Asian trafficking markets, was too much of a coincidence to simply discard.

"Go ahead and let them proceed," Sinar decided, wanting to capture the snoop and make an example of. "Let them follow the breadcrumbs for now," Sinar said, and then he turned his phone off.

Seconds later he was back walking the crowded sidewalks, his destination was only two block away; Sasha's apartment!

* * *

**Tokyo Japan…a hotel.**

Shadow Man was in his hotel room sitting on a chair in the bathroom, staring at his face in the mirror. He had his makeup pack opened and was busy changing his appearance, and waiting for a phone call which suddenly came.

Shadow Man picked up the phone and Hideki Saijo was on the other end.

_"My contact will meet you in the food court near that hotel in half-an-hour," Hideki's voice reported. "He will be at the Taco- Bell (PRODUCT PLACEMENT) in the second to last booth near the emergency exit."_

Shadow Man smiled; he loved Taco-Bell.

"How will I be able to recognize him, to be sure?" Shadow Man asked in weary voice.

_"Trust me," Hideki came back with, "he will be easy to recognize; he's part of the Lollypop Bridage."_

Shadow Man turned off his phone and finished applying a face goatee and a blond colored toupee on his totally bald head; it was time to move.

"I hate little people," Shadow Man whispered to himself, "they're all jackasses."

And with that…Shadow Man left his hotel room and headed for the food court. And while none of this was easy, it didn't matter. He would do whatever it took to find out what happened to Sweet Melissa!

Continued...


	33. CHAPTER 033 Sasha

**MANILOVERS Facebook Page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 33; Sasha**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY; A trendy apartment complex near the central hub of the city and the home of AGENT Sasha (created by Susan Barrett).**

Previously…

_Sasha was taking a bath, and had placed a steamed rag over her face. When she realized she wasn't alone, she reached her hand up to remove the rag so she could see who was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub._

_Sasha could only gasp at what, or more importantly, who she saw staring down at her with what could only be described as absolute lust in his eyes and a very eager like smile; it was Barry Manilow!_

_OUR STORY CONTINUES…_

"Barry," Sasha said with excitement, "what are you doing here? I thought you were still at that hospital in England."

Barry smiled at her, and then he stood up and then he reached for a towel.

"Why don't you get out of the bath, and I'll tell you what happened as I give you a nice full-body massage. I really know how to use my hands and fingers," Barry said with a very alluring voice; pretending to play an invisible piano for couple seconds (Chop-sticks).

Sasha almost fainted at the sight of how fast Barry's fingers were playing the invisible piano; her mind began to think of all kinds of things Barry could do with those hands of his.

"Sure," Sasha finally said, in a slightly excited tone, "just hand me my robe over there on the sink."

Barry wagged his finger.

"I don't think you need a robe," Barry said as he unfurled the towel that he held instead, "why don't you get out of that bath and just walk over here and step into this towel; I would be happy to dry you off."

What else could Sasha do? Here was the man of her dreams standing in her bathroom, with lust in his eyes; _for her!_

Slowly Sasha stood up in the bath, and she could feel Barry's eyes on her like two wandering laser beams; the bubbles not hiding much from his obvious eager eyes.

Sasha stepped out of the bath and came over to where Barry was, and as promised, he wrapped the towel around her until her lips were inches from his. And then, without warning, he grabbed her by the back of her damp hair and brought her closer to him and then kissed her with lust fueled passion

As they were kissing, Sasha enjoyed the moment for sure, but was shocked to see Barry acting so aggressive; with his lips and with his tongue, not at all like the soft and romantic man she had made love to years ago.

He broke the kiss off and stepped back, his eyes staring into hers.

"Where did that come from?" Sasha asked. "I've never seen you being so dominating like that before. You were kissing me like an animal!" her voice betraying her own excitement.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" Barry asked.

"HELL NO!" Sasha said eagerly, as she reached out and grabbed his hand and then brought him into the room.

Now just inches from the bed, they kissed again as she reached for his trousers to unfasten them, but Barry didn't let her.

"Get on the bed," Barry said, with a teasing voice.

Sasha smiled her own devilish grin, and let the towel fall to the ground as she got on the bed.

"Now," Barry said, as began to unsnap his white sweatshirt, "roll over on your stomach and," he added with a couple twitches of his eyebrows, "don't look."

Sasha licked her lips and did as he asked, and rolled over on her stomach.

Barry was about to remove his sweatshirt as he reached for the long slender knife, the one he had taken from the kitchen earlier. He had put the knife in the back waistband of his pants, and slowly pulled it back out, all the while eyeing Sasha's naked body which was his for the taking, but not in the way Sasha was expecting, or, hoping.

He climbed on to the bed and straddled the lower part of Sasha's body, eyeing her smooth back and her damp hair, while holding the knife in one hand. He started to massage her back with his free hand (causing her to moan), as he brought the knife lower; aiming it toward the left side of her neck. He was incredibly aroused, but not by the sensual nature of the moment, but by the mere fact that in a few seconds he would be slitting her throat and smearing her blood all over his bare chest.

Sasha sighed as her most treasured dream was about to come true.

"Do what ever you want, Barry," she said with her soft voice.

"Believe me," Barry said, as he inched the knife toward her neck, "I will..."

Continued…


	34. CHAPTER 034 Targets Locked

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch Written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 34 "Targets Locked"**

* * *

Director Clive Davis, Director Sean Connery and Agents Gene Simmons and Barry Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton sat in one of the conference rooms at the WSB headquarters located beneath an abandoned warehouse in Liverpool England.

A large computer monitor on the wall of the darkened room was displaying the recorded images of Barry's medical operation. Three doctors, including Dr. Winton herself, were shown operating on Barry's injured torso, removing shrapnel from the bomb blast at Innuendo-17. Dr. Brynn Holland and Nurse Lin Swanson were repairing Barry's enhanced hips, and updating the software that ran them. The operation ended, and so did the recording, and then the lights in the conference room turned back on. Everyone looked over at Dr. Winton.

"It all seems to have gone normal to me," Dr. Raquel Winton said to them all. "As you know, I'm a commander in the Her Majesty's Royal Navy, and you came to me to assist with the operation. So why exactly have I been brought back to review the procedure?"

Director Sean Connery nodded his head.

"I want to make it clear," WSB Director (Britain Division) Connery said to Director Clive Davis (USA East Coast Division), with a tone of anger in his voice, "that Commander Winton is here by her own volition, and that this is not a trial."

"Understood," Director Clive Davis agreed with Director Connery. "However," Clive added, "you are also aware of the nature of questioning we are about to engage with Dr. Winton over, so do not be surprised at the blunt tone it may take."

Connery nodded his head.

"What is this all about?" Dr. Winton asked.

Connery and Davis looked over at Agents Simmons and Manilow, and then Simmons stood up and walked over to the monitor on the wall, and he was holding a special device that was interactive with the monitor's computer drive. He pressed a button and the image of a B-17 bomber appeared on the screen; and next to the bomber was the image of Captain Nigel Garrison.

"That's my grandfather," Dr. Raquel said with a soft voice, as she then looked at Agent Gene Simmons. "Now you really have me interested," she added.

Agent Simmons was about to tell the story again (John Wayne/ Richard Harris and their mission into Germany to abduct the Matriarch antimatter device at the tail end of World War 2) when suddenly Agent Barry Manilow cut in and spoke directly to her.

"Dr. Winton," Barry said to her, "your grandfather did a great service by helping rid the world of a terrible weapon during WW2."

"Barry," Clive Davis cut in, "that is top-secret information you're telling her. I order you…"

"Stop it, Clive," Barry said with sharpness to his voice. "You told me this is an Alpha-red situation, so we don't have time to waste," he looked back at Dr. Winton. "I would guess you don't know anything about this." Barry said, pointing up at the image of the B-17 Bomber and her grandfather.

Dr. Raquel Winton, who was a fan of Barry's music, gazed into his eyes and could tell he was a man to be trusted. She looked over at Sean Connery and Clive Davis, then back at Barry.

"Actually," she said to Barry, "I know the entire story, but I am willing to bet," she added, "I know even more. In fact…"

But before Dr. Winton could say her next word, the alert klaxons throughout the complex began to sound.

"ALERT ALERT," a voice said via the PA system, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

* * *

Outside the deserted warehouse the WSB Headquarters was located under, several vans with armed men with machine guns drove through the barrier and engaged with gunfire with the WSB guards. At that second three armed helicopters zoomed from the west and began shooting their weapons at the warehouse as well.

* * *

In the conference room, Director Connery picked up the phone receiver and listened to the report being given to him, and then he hung up.

"We've got a problem," Director Connery said to Clive and the others, "not only are we being attacked, but a computer bug is unlocking all of our defense measures. I think we can assume that she," Connery said, looking over at Dr. Raquel Winton, "is the target."

* * *

Outside the warehouse, the battle was being waged, and the WSB guards were not doing well as one by one they were shot and killed. The enemy soldiers were making their way toward the warehouse, and once inside, they would find the secure elevators and scale down into their shafts and into the WSB control center.

* * *

Inside the Conferance room...

"We can't let them get her," Agent Simmons told Director Connery

"This is about that weapon, isn't it?" Raquel asked. "Listen to me," she added, "I know the code that will unlock that Matriarch's harness," she added, which garnered looks of worry from the others and shock.

"We have to get you to one of our WSB save places," Director Sean Connery said. "I will make some calls, and make sure that Agent Adele meets the two of you at the safe place," Connery said to both Barry and Dr. Winton.

Raquel Winton was confused as she looked at Agent Manilow.

"What does this have to do with you?" Dr. Winton asked Barry. "I mean; do you do more than write the songs?"

Barry came over to her while Connery and Davis were talking into their phones for direction and orders.

"Dr. Winton," Barry said to her with sincerity, "I keep seeing a woman in my dreams. It gnaws at my heart each time I see her, I have to be with her;" Barry said to Winton, "the bird/woman; is that you?"

Raquel seemed taken aback by Barry's words but then Director Sean Connery came over to them.

"Alright, listen to me Agent Manilow," Connery said with his crisp Scottish accent, sounding more and more like the character he played in so many James Bond movies, "go through that door over there," he pointed at a door, "and it will lead to an emergency exit tunnel. You will find a Yamaha FZ-09 motorbike, are you familiar with it?"

Barry nodded his head.

"I've got one at my home in Palm Springs," Barry replied.

"Good," Director Connery said, "take her and get her to this address as fast as you can," he handed Barry a piece of paper. "No time for questions, just go!"

Barry knew how to follow orders, and then he grabbed Dr. Raquel Winton by the hands and they ran out of the room and soon they were running down the long tunnel that would lead them to the motorbike and the emergency exit route; the sound of machine gun fire and explosions in the near distance.

* * *

Back inside the conference room, Director Sean Connery was barking orders into the phone, as was Director Clive Davis, when suddenly, Agent Dr. Brynn Holland came running in, holding a machine gun of her own.

"Sir," Dr. Holland said to Director Connery, "reporting as ordered."

Director Connery slammed his phone down, and came over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Agent Holland, I want you to use the emergency exit, and get out of here and to your apartment as fast you can," Connery told Holland.

Holland became worried, had the men holding her family hostage done something to them?

"Why, what's going on?" Dr. Holland asked.

"Dr. Raquel Winton is the person that the people who are attacking us are after," Director Connery explained, "I just sent her, and Agent Manilow, to our closest safe house; your apartment. Get there as fast as you can and keep them safe," Director Connery said. "GO NOW" he added.

Without a word, Agent Brynn Holland did as ordered and made her way to the exit. As she ran down the tunnel, she realized in her mind that it was all making sense. The man holding her family hostage forced her to implant a small device inside of Barry's bionic hip; and now Barry was heading to Brynn's apartment, along with Dr. Raquel Winton. But implanting the new device wasn't all, Brynn realized. The attack on WSB Headquarters, activating emergency protocols that included taking sensitive witnesses (Dr. Raquel Winton) to the closest safe house until the situation was settled was part of it too! The man holding her family captive must have known there was going to be an attack on the WSB Headquarters! Brynn's family was in more trouble now than they had ever been; could she save them AND save Agent Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton; only time would tell! She saw someone else running up ahead, using the emergency exit too; Nurse Lin Swanson!

Continued…


	35. CHAPTER 035 Trickle Treat

**MANILOVERS Facebook Page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 35; Trickle Treat**

* * *

**(author's note; "Sasha" was created by Susan Barrett, and I want to thank her for being such a great sport and letting me walk Sasha to the edge with this encounter with evil Barry)**

**NEW YORK CITY; A trendy apartment complex near the central hub of the city and the home of AGENT Sasha (created by Susan Barrett).**

Previously…

_Sasha had been taking a relaxing bubble bath in her candle lit bathroom when she realized she wasn't alone…_

"_Just hand me my robe over there on the sink." Sasha said to the man who she was surprised to find in the bathroom with her; Barry Manilow!_

"_I don't think you will need a robe," Barry said as he unfurled the towel that he held instead, a lustful gleam in his eyes._

_Eventually Sasha ended up on her bed, with Barry, unaware that he was holding a knife with intentions of doing more than make love. _

_With Sasha rolled over on her stomach, Barry was admiring her naked body which was his for the taking, but not in the way Sasha was expecting, or, hoping…_

_our story continues..._

Barry hid the slender knife inside the soon to be tangled web of blankets and then began to remove his own clothes…and then…he made love to Sasha, with only the sounds of their sensual desire to guide them.

* * *

Two hours later, with only the moon's glow casting a dim light through the thin drapes, Sasha was sound asleep with exhaustion and a content look on her face.

But Barry had never closed his eyes, and simply stared at her face, just inches from his own, with a cold stare. However, deep inside of his stomach he began to feel a hunger, and arousal, but it wasn't for food or for more sensuality; it was a blood lust.

He lightly caressed Sasha's cheek with one hand as his other hand slowly began to swim through the blankets, and he was amazed that while during the love making, the knife had remained hidden.

Finally his cold fingers found the handle of the knife and brought it out of the blankets so that he could look at the clean silver blade one more time; before the silver glow became one of red.

There was no remorse in his heart or soul, just a cloying need to kill. Barry also knew there would be other women and men to satisfy his blood lust in the days and years to come; Sasha was just one of many yet to come, but she was the first! Being with her had served two functions; would his appearance fool those who knew the real Barry Manilow, from with evil Barry was a clone? The answer was yes, Sasha was the proof. The second function; could Barry calm his need to kill and the answer was...no.

Barry inched the knife closer to Sasha's face, and put the tip of the blade on Sasha's cheek, admiring the contrast of her soft skin and the cold and lifeless metallic creation in his grip. And because the blade was so sharpened, the tip made a small cut on her cheek and an ever so small drop of blood peaked through and tricked down her cheek.

Barry watched as Sasha's hand came up, she was no doubt lost in her dreams, and brushed the wound, smearing the blood a little; it was one of those surreal moments that Barry would treasure forever.

At that moment, Sasha, who had been sleeping on her side, rolled over onto her back. Barry waited for her to be still again, and then, he slow came closer and positioned his nude body atop hers, as he had earlier while making love; but now with the intent to kill her.

Barry looked down on Sasha, and because She was sleeping in the nude, there was no clumsy blouse or robe in the way of her heart; just her warm smooth skin. He placed the tip of the knife slightly above her expose left breast and then he took a deep breath; it was time. He closed his eyes and then…he heard a voice.

"Put the knife down," a man's voice said. The voice had a familiar Swedish accent to it.

Barry looked back toward the entrance of the room and saw Sinar Livos.

"You can't kill, well to be more precise," Sinar added, "you can't kill her. It would arouse suspicions."

Barry looked back down upon Sasha's innocence.

"I have to kill," Barry said, as a small trickle of drool came from the left corner of his mouth and formed a trail down to her body, "you know this."

Sinar came over to the bed, then reached out and placed his hand around the wrist of Barry's hand that was holding the knife.

"This is New York," Sinar told Barry, "there are thousands of homeless people that can disappear and never be missed; we will find one for you to kill. Sasha is a WSB Agent, and if you kill her, they will scour this place and no doubt find a folic of your hair, or a flake of skin, maybe a finger print, and it will all be traced to the real Barry since you share his DNA. He's in England; with a bullet proof alibi which will cause them to have questions about who was really here."

Sinar gently pulled on Barry's wrist and slowly Barry, an exact cloned duplicate of Barry Manilow, stepped out of the bed.

"It doesn't matter if they never find evidence," Barry said to Sinar, still looking at Sasha on the bed, "she saw me and she'll remember everything we did."

Sinar produced a syringe from his black trench coat's pocket.

"Not after I give her this," Sinar said, as he placed the tip of the needle at Sasha's mid-thigh and injected her with substance via the needle. "Courtesy of Dr. Vandenbar; this will act as a sedative, and more importantly, will hamper the part of the mind that stores short-term memories. Everything she has done for the past, oh, day or so will be scrambled and forgotten."

Sinar watched as Barry put his clothes back on.

"Did she think you were the real Barry Manilow?" Sinar asked.

"I am the real Barry Manilow," evil Barry replied, "and yes, she not only saw me as Barry but she seemed to like the new aggressive version much more," Barry added with a wry grin.

Moments later, both he and Sinar Livos quietly left Sasha's apartment, with the intent to find a homeless woman to quench Barry's dark passenger; his need to kill.

* * *

Yet, even though Sinar Livos was satisfied that what had happened between Barry and Sasha that night would remain buried in an unremembered past, he didn't count on fate to play a different hand; Sasha, as she continued to sleep, placed her right hand over her stomach, in an almost instinctive reaction to protect the new life that was only just starting to grow inside of her.

Continued January 7, 2014!


	36. CHAPTER 036 Chameleon

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch Written by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 36 "Chameleon"**

* * *

**(previously...WSB Headquarters in Liverpool came under attack so Agent Barry Manilow was tasked with getting Dr. Raquel Winton to safety...)**

**Liverpool England**

Agent Manilow sped the Yamaha motorbike down the streets of Liverpool England, West Derby Lane. Sitting behind him on the bike was the interesting woman who Barry was tasked with protecting; Dr. Raquel Winton.

"Who was attacking WSB headquarters?" Raquel said into Barry's ear.

She spoke loudly due to the speed they were going and the wind whipping their ears.

"I don't know," Barry replied said back to her, "I just hope that the people we left back there get out of that firefight alive. Then again; Director Connery seemed certain that the attackers were coming for you; why? You said you knew more about the Matriarch than we do; is that true?"

Raquel nodded her head in agreement and realized it was time to entrust Agent Manilow with the truth he was apparently destined to learn.

Because of the quickness of their escape, Barry and Raquel were not wearing helmets; which, as it turned out, was a blessing in disguise. Without warning Agent Manilow, Raquel placed the palm of her hands on both sides of Barry's head; his hair being blown by the winds. She knew what she was doing was risky, since he was the one in control of the motorbike…but…

Barry throttled the handle bar of the bike and then suddenly he was no longer on the bike; _he was back in the strange forest, on the path that led to the shanty shack where he first met the bird/woman (issue #26 Mind Bend)._

_And, not only was he back in the strange forest, he was there with Dr. Raquel Winton who held his hand as they made their way to the glowing cabin in the distance. Barry only had one thought in his mind, well, actually two. What was going on? And, would she be there; the bird/woman that Barry had a deep desire to make love to. His heart began to beat faster as he and Raquel neared the cabin and then there was a very loud screech; of a bird!_

* * *

**Back at the WSB Headquarters hidden beneath an abandoned warehouse in the industrial part of Liverpool…**

Directors Clive Davis and Sean Connery sat at the conference table when the door to the room opened and Director Clint Eastwood came in. He nodded his head at the woman who sat at the far end of the table.

"Did it work?" Director Eastwood asked as he sat at the table with Connery and Davis.

"It would appear so," Clive said to Clint Eastwood. "Where is Barbra?" Clive asked about his good friend Senior Agent Streisand.

"She had other issues to attend to," Clint said to Clive, and then he looked over at Director Connery, "did the target fall for your act?"

Director Connery nodded his head in the affirmative.

"It would appear so," Connery replied, "The fake attack was pretty F-cking realistic; I almost thought it was real myself and accidentally punched Agent Hugh Grant; he's in medical getting fixed up."

"And it had to be a believable attack," Agent Gene Simmons said as he entered the room, "if Dr. Raquel Winton has telepathic abilities, then everything had to look real, even the so called deaths of the guards she couldn't even see due to her ability to enter their minds and witness the attack."

"What about Agent Manilow?" Director Eastwood asked. "Won't she read his mind and realize this was all a show to get her to reveal who or what she is?"

Clive chuckled.

"Not Barry," Clive retorted with. "His mind has been graded as an A-78; meaning he can shield his thoughts better than most of us."

"I hope you're right," Director Connery said to Clive Davis with a touch of doubt in his voice. "Barry told us that he was intimate with this bird/woman in his mind; she may use this attraction of his as an advantage."

"I hope not," Clive came back with, "or things could get very ugly."

Director Clint Eastwood looked up at the monitor, as cleanup crews worked throughout the facility; cleaning up the real damaged caused by the fake attack.

"And what about Dr. Holland?" Director Eastwood asked. "Is her family safe?"

"They are," Director Clive Davis replied. "And we can't hold any of her actions against her because I' m sure we would all do the same if we were in her situation. We also have a team standing by if the gunmen inside her apartment do anything stupid, but we thought it was more strategic to not let her know so we can track the situation. "

"Alright," Eastwood said, "who are they? What are they making Dr. Holland do?"

"We don't know who they are," Agent Simmons chimed in with, "but we are quite sure they are not DVX agents. They seem to know our protocols concerning an attack so we have to assume they are waiting for Agent Manilow to unwittingly deliver her to them; but of course he won't."

"By the way," Director Clive Davis added, "I have Nurse Lin Swanson reviewing the video recording of Barry's operation, she will make a report in about and hour."

Director Eastwood nodded his head.

"Alright, back to Dr. Raquel Winton; how sure are we that she knows where the B-17 crashed, and that she knows the code to release the harness?" Director Eastwood asked.

At that moment, the woman who had sat quietly on the other side of the table spoke;

"That is why I am here, Director Eastwood," Agent Adele said, as she lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. "And I can tell you with one hundred percent confidence that Dr. Raquel Winton is the Matriarch."

And then she blew out several puffs smoke in the shape of circles…

Continued…


	37. CHAPTER 037 Tea House

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 37 "Tea House"**

* * *

Shadow Man found himself walking the simple sidewalks of the small city of Hekinan, in the Aichi prefecture of Japan. The sun was high, and the village like atmosphere was quite calming.

Surrounded by forest and mountains, Shadow Man could understand why a wanted Japanese criminal nearing the end of his life would reside in exile at such a place. With just a population of 4500, and its rural look, it was the perfect place to blend in. And it probably didn't hurt that, according to Hideki Saijo, the 90 year old former crime lord that Shadow Man was looking for used most of his illegally gained wealth to help the villagers, granting scholarships to many of the youth as well as paying to keep the rustic look of the buildings in the city so as to maintain traditional customs.

Shadow Man made his way through the small center of the city, and soon he saw his destination; a tea house. He made his way to the simple structure, which was obviously built with Endo style architecture and probably just as old. Shadow Man had the feeling he had stepped through a time machine or the streets the the Twilite Zone.

Upon entering the tea house, Shadow Man saw at least a dozen or so villagers sipping tea. Each table had several small cups of tea, samples of the many varieties the tea house carried. There was a pleasant earthy scent from the tea that was a testament to the proud tradition of the Japanese people who lived in these parts and were trying their hardest to keep the ever expanding influence of modern city life from toppling over the past.

Toward the back, Shadow Man saw an old Japanese man sitting alone. He was wearing a simple black robe, just as Hideki said the man would be wearing. Shadow Man walked over to the man's table, and sat before him on the other side of the table.

The Japanese man's face was very old, but there was a spark in his eyes that was undeniable. The man began to speak; his English was rough and was tinged with a Tohoku dialect.

"My name is Kimura," the old man said, "and before we go further, could you please sign this."

The old man reached over to the other seat beside him and picked up a square shaped flat object that Shadow Man recognized immediately; a record album; Elvis Presley's S_omething for Everybody_.

"It would be my pleasure," Shadow Man said as he signed the record album.

"My great-granddaughter is a fan of yours," Kimura said with his broken English, "and yes I know, I cannot reveal the fact that you are actually still alive, however, I will tell her I met you years ago and you signed it then."

"It is nice to know that someone her age even still listens to those songs," Shadow Man said with a smile.

Kimura nodded his head in agreement.

"In that regard," Kimura said back to Shadow Man, "you and I are much alike in that now, we are different men. But I can tell you that my dealings never led to death. Sure, I ran extortion rings and prostitution, but never guns or drugs."

"As well as," Shadow Man said softly, "helping people disappear; like her," Shadow Man said as he put the infant picture of Sweet Melissa on the table.

Kimura didn't pick up the picture, but he looked at it.

"Yes," Kimura said after a moment, "Hideki sent me a message that you were looking for this child. However, I must warn you Shadow Man," Kimura said with a softer tone as well, "when I helped make this child disappear I was told to have the child reappear with dangerous elements of the DVX."

Shadow Man nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes I know," Shadow Man said, "A trade had been made; the child's mother was kept by the WSB while the child was sent to live a normal life in Eastern Europe."

Shadow Man took a sip from one of the small cups.

"Then why try to dig up the past," Kimura said, "all it will lead to is sorrow, and most likely yours." his words with flavored with wisdom.

"Because the child never lived a normal life," Shadow Man replied. "I was the one who brought the infant to one of your Japanese operatives 40 years ago in Hawaii and I can't live with myself knowing that there is even the slightest chance that she didn't live a normal life."

Kimura reached his wrinkled right and into the sleeve around it, and then a small rolled up piece of paper slid down into view.

"The information on this paper will lead you to village in upper Mongolia," Kimura said to Shadow Man. "I hope you find this child and right the wrong that burdens your soul."

Shadow Man took the paper, and then bowed his head in respect of the old man, and then he stood up and left, looking back one last time at Kimura who had simply gone back to sipping tea.

The moment Shadow Man had stepped out of the tea house; Kimura stood up and went through a wooden door that led to the interior of the Endo structure. He entered a room where yet another old Japanese man was lying on a bed, with two women holding his hands.

Kimura handed the signed record album to the younger woman who then scurried off. Kimura then reached up and started tugging on his own hair and then…his entire face lifted off; it was a mask. Under the mask was a much younger man; an operative of the DVX. His name was Lars Gruber and he had blond hair and a cold look on his face.

"Just go on with your lives," Hans said to the real Kimura with a thick German accent. The old woman next to Kimura was his equally as old wife. "We will not harm you because of the lofty position you once held in the Japanese crime syndicate, however," Lars added, "if we should learn you have alerted the WSB of our actions, I cannot promise your stature will be able to save you next time."

And with that Lars left the two elder Japanese man and woman. A small tear came from the real Kimura's left eyes. He could only hope the fates would be kinder to Shadow Man…in the days to come.

Continued…


	38. CHAPTER 038 Inner Demons

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 38 "Inner Demons"**

**Dr. Brynn Holland created by Lu Ann Heiner Drebot**

**Nurse Lin Swanson created by Linda Hill**

**Sasha (that poor girl) created by Susan Barrett**

**these ladies are all members of MANILOVERS Facebook page...if YOU want to create a character for the story then join that site and send me a Prive Message...**

* * *

**Previously…**

_An attack on WSB Headquarters to capture Dr. Raquel Winton forced Agent Manilow to take her with him, via motorbike, and flee. But the attack was only a ruse to see if Dr. Winton had any connection to the whereabouts of the "Matriarch"; the doomsday weapon that was lost at the end of WW2 when the plane carrying it crashed…._

**_Our story continues…_**

Although Barry Manilow was in control of the motorbike, as it took an unexpected detour off the main road and came to a stop behind a cluster of old building in Liverpool England; his actions were not his own.

Dr. Raquel Winton, who sat behind him on the bike, had placed her hands on the side of his head and using her telepathic ability, she was in control of his body and steered the bike to a stop; but what was going on inside of _her_ mind was far more important…

* * *

_Barry realized that he was back walking in the strange forest, which had the same eerie appearance of being from a noir animated dream with its hazy mist and glowing edges. He knew where the path led to; the shanty shack where he first met the bird/woman (issue #26 Mind Bend)._

_But this time Barry was not alone on this strange vision quest because he was there with Dr. Raquel Winton, who held his hand as they made their way toward the glowing cabin in the distance._

_"Where are we," Barry simply asked as he looked up at the sky and saw the strange pair of bird eyes that dominated the moonlit sky and stared back down at him as a white dove flew past._

_Dr. Raquel Winton smiled at Barry._

_"Actually, Agent Manilow, you are the first person we have ever brought to this place," Raquel explained._

_"Brought;" Barry repeated, "I assumed this strange place was actually inside my mind and…"_

_Raquel cut in …_

_"No; this place is not inside of your mind Barry, but in my mind. I am the conduit for what the Matriarch expresses her desires through and she desires you intimately, deeply; however," Raquel said with a tone of remorse, "the Matriarch must be made to understand that the danger must be stopped first; then, and only then, can she breed…with you."_

_Barry gulped at that last part as Raquel's explanation only served to evolve into more questions; if all of this wasn't happening inside of his mind, but in her mind, then…where was his body? And…more importantly…what was Dr. Raquel Winton and just what kind of relationship did she have with the bird/woman that she referred to as the Matriarch._

_Matriarch was also the name of the weapon that John Wayne and Richard Harris were sent to steal from the Germans during World War 2, but, somehow lost in the process. And now…Barry was supposed to breed with the strange bird woman? What was that all about? And again the white dove flew past them._

* * *

Dr. Brynn Holland entered her house and nothing had changed. Three masked gunmen held weapons aimed at her husband and their daughters, and an unmasked sat the dining table. The only thing Brynn knew was this name was Derek.

"Where is Agent Manilow?" Derek asked, looking very angry.

"Isn't he here?" Brynn asked, feeling nervous as she did. "Director Connery told me that he sent Agent Manilow here, along with Dr. Winton, to keep her safe."

Derek nodded his head.

"Yes we know about the (fake) attack, but," he added, "it wasn't us. Our plan was to have you lure Manilow here eventually, and then use him for another purpose. But now," Derek added, "the attack on your WSB headquarters has put a kink in our plans." He took a device out of his pocket, which looked like a hand held calculator, and tossed it to her.

"The device we had you plant inside of Manilow's new bionic hip," Derek explained, "is a tracking device. Get back out there and use that thing to find him and lure him here. You have two hours to make that happen; and if you don't," Derek said with a calm confidence, "I will kill one of your daughters."

What Derek didn't know was that Dr. Brynn Holland hat not arrived at her home alone; Nurse Lin Swanson was there too, but Brynn had dropped her off a couple blocks earlier after telling the nurse about the hostage situation with her family and the gunmen.

Normally, this kind of thing would panic basic women; but not these two! They were WSB agents and they were ready to kick some butt!

* * *

_Inside the enchanted forest, Agent Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton had arrived at the shanty shack which glowed with a pulsating orange hue and they both walked through the simple door made of leaves and bamboo; the white dove from earlier flew in as well and landed on the crude fireplace in the corner. In the center of the simple interior was a bed that sat across a bamboo mattress that had layers and layers of warm looking blankets upon it. Two low burning lanterns provided the only light on the inside of the shack._

_And on the bed was where Raquel and Barry saw her; the Matriarch. But the Matriarch did not even care to notice Raquel, instead, the Matriarch stared directly at Agent Barry Manilow. The sensual attraction between Barry and the Matriarch was too powerful, and so Barry came closer to the bed; as his clothes were instantly gone._

_"No," Raquel pleaded to the two lovers, Barry and the Matriarch, as she watched them begin to kiss with a lust that could not be denied indeed it was primal to the core._

_It was clear to Raquel that the Matriarch yearned to breed with Agent Barry, as her time was near an end, letting Barry's hands and fingers roam about her aroused body. The Matriarch's head may have been hidden by the strange mask of a woman and crow; but her body was all human and was aching with cloying desire._

_But Raquel knew that the time was not now; the joining had to wait and so she did what had to be done and removed her hands from the sides of Barry's head in the real world. _Raquel and Barry were back on the bike; back in reality!

Barry opened his eyes…

"Why did you do that," Barry demanded as he stepped off of the bike and pointed at Raquel, "I need this; I need to make love with the Matriarch!" Barry stepped closer; the yearning in his eyes was real. "TAKE ME BACK TO HER!"

* * *

At WSB headquarters located beneath a warehouse in Liverpool, Directors Sean Connery and Clive Davis were in a darkened room with one other person; Adele. She sat comfortably in a chair in the center of a ring of candles. Her eyes were closed and had been for nearly an hour and then…without noticed…she opened them.

"I was with them," Adele said with a whisper, her eyes were pure white, "I was with Matriarch and Agent Manilow…I am…" she added with a smile… "A white dove. Wait," she added, "they're gone!"

Continued…


	39. CHAPTER 039 La Concepcion

**AGENT MANILOW**

* * *

**Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39; La Concepcion!**

* * *

**The year…**

**October 8th, 1532**

Lighting cracked across the dark and stormy sky as the ocean seemed to lose its grip on the world. Waves crashed about in all directions, making it very difficult for the three Spanish Galleons to maintain formation, let alone, stay afloat.

And then, without warning, a massive wave swept over two of the galleons and in mere seconds they were no longer upon the sea but lost as had so many other ships been lost; to the depths of King Poseidon.

Yes, Poseidon was a mythological creation from the hearts and minds of the Greeks two thousand years earlier, but even in the year of 1532, sailors from every sea-fairing nation still held on to many of those old traditions.

The last of the three Spanish Galleons, an Armada of treasure seeking vessels, was the La Concepcion and her captain was Carlos Alcazar.

Scared for his life, he stared through the window of his cabin, as the ship rocked back and forth from the force of the waves and the heavy storm, and when he saw that his companion ships were no more, he grabbed the diamond studded cross that dangled from his neck and closed his eyes and prayed for God's deliverance. Again, as he prayed, webs of lightning spread across the sky, their thunder instant, along with the howling wins sea and storm.

The treasure the three ships were bringing back to Spain from the new world was too valuable to guess at; only that the Gold statues, gems, pearls and other items filled the bellies of all three ships; but now, only the La Concepcion remained.

Captain Alcazar could only hope that Poseidon's favor would be more accepting with the treasure of the other two ships being his now; his to do as he wished.

The diamond necklace around Captain Alcazar's neck, and its gold cross with studded diamonds was the first wearable item to be brought out of the cave where the treasure had been found in South America. And to honor superstition, Captain Carlos Alcazar took to wearing that first item of jewelry believing that it would cleans his soul of any sin…he held the cross in his hand and stared down it…

* * *

**The time…**

**Now….**

**The place; Rockingham Australia, just south of Perth…**

A woman stood next to a dirt hole she had just dug out using a shovel which was now propped against her leg. She removed the sweat stained cowboy hat form her head, and after using it to dry the sweat on her forehead, she put it back on her head and then stared down at a necklace in her hand. It was a beautiful diamond lace necklace that also had a diamond studded cross dangling down from it.

She reached her sweaty hand into the pocket of her dirty and dusty blue jeans and pulled out a wad of dusty money. She counted out five one hundred dollar bills and handed them to a twelve year old kid who stared up at here with anger on his face. The boy looked at the five one hundred dollar bills and then reached out his hand; he wanted more.

"You're a jackass and a thief," the woman said to the kid; her breath tickled with the scent of spiced rum, the small bottle in her back pocket, as she counted out five more one hundred dollar bills and stuffed them into the boys hand.

"You're calling me a thief; what about you? You're trying to take advantage of a child," the boy replied with a thick Australian accent and a fake innocent smile on this face. "I should report you to the police. Besides, if my old man knew I sold that piece of kangaroo dung (the boy pointed at the necklace) he'd whip me for a whole day!"

Again the woman counted out five one hundred dollar bills and then the boy finally smiled.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you pretty lady," the boy said as he took the money and ran away at full speed, leaving her the cross; the barter now over.

The boy's father had apparently found the necklace and had buried it underground for safe keeping. Unfortunately the man's son, the boy she had just been dealing with, wanted a new XBOX game system as well as several games and, knowing of the necklace, posted it on EBAY; which was where she became involved.

Her name was Tanya Wolinam. She was American but had moved to Australia after a few of her con jobs had almost landed her in jail. Starting all over again in the land down under had been easy; her cons were fresh down this these parts. She was able to squeak by convincing the innocent to pay with dollars for things she found for cents on Ebay or with her trusty old metal detector at the beach.

While Tanya Wolinam may have been a practiced con-artist, a part time drunkard and about as tomboyish as any woman could be; she also had a hobby. She liked to scour the world for hidden treasures, if scouring meant searching the web. She had read all the books about the famous lost treasures of the past; her small one-room apartment in Perth was stuffed with volumes of them, next to her equally large collectoin of Barry Manilow records and merchandise. But when the boy had put the necklace up for sale on EBAY, and she just happened to see the posting online ten minutes after he had posted it, she recognized the description of the necklace and so she placed a bid for $500. Once she agreed to the price she had the boy remove the post from EBay; knowing someone else may have recognized it as well.

She then got into her jeep and drove down from Perth and met up with the boy; and now at last, the necklace was in her hands.

As she got into her jeep and drove away from the hole she had dug and had found the necklace in, she thought about the tale of the three Spanish Galleons that had made off with a hidden treasure in South America. One of the items listed as part of the missing trove was the necklace of Carlos Alcazar; the captain of one of the vessels; La Concepcion.

Before the three ships had left South America, several of his crew elected to remain instead of making the perilous journey back to Spain. They had recalled seeing him wearing the necklace and now…the necklace was hers; Tanya's!

She knew that the real value of the necklace in her pocket was in the millions, which made her giggle with giddiness.

But now a new thought winded its way through Tanya's greedy soul; where was the rest of the treasure? Was it possible that it was buried somewhere near Rockingham? Tanya smiled as she decided right there and then to return to this small seaside town as soon as she could with one purpose; to find the lost treasure of the La Concepcion!

NEXT TIME…Agent Barry Manilow and The Matriarch must rid the world of a decade's old danger or die trying!


	40. CHAPTER 040 The Chosen Path

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 40; The Chosen Path (part one)**

* * *

**Previously…**

Liverpool, England.

_Moments ago, Agent Barry Manilow was in another place; another reality inside the shack that was located in a strange ethereal forest, and was about to make love with the strange bird/woman when suddenly he wasn't there! Dr. Raquel Winton had remove her hands from Barry's head, breaking the telepathic connection between them…and restoring him back to reality aboard the motorbike, which parked near a park off the side of the main freeway. The sound of the zooming by cars and vehicles above was constant but not over bearing._

_"Why did you do that," Barry demanded as he stepped off of the bike and pointed at Raquel, "I need this; I need to make love with the Matriarch and more importantly; she needs it too!" Barry stepped closer; the yearning in his eyes was real. "TAKE ME BACK TO HER!"_

_Our story continues…_

"Barry," Raquel said to him, "both of you are forgetting why we are there inside the conduit that connects my mind with hers. You need to find out from the Matriarch, my mother, where the weapon is because she's never revealed it to me. We also have to get that code from her to unlock the harness of the anti-matter device; that is why I am taking you to her inside my mind; not to make love. Well, at least not yet."

Agent Manilow closed his eyes; Raquel was right, and he knew it. Finally Barry came to his senses and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, of course," Barry said, "let's try again."

But before Raquel could place her hands on Barry's head to re-establish the mental link, a woman stepped into view holding an AK7 assault rifle. Agent Manilow and Raquel Winton recognized the woman immediately; it was Dr. Brynn Holland.

"Please," Brynn said in a very nervous tone, "come with me."

"What's going on here?" Barry asked, as he stepped in front of Raquel, shielding her from Brynn's gun sight.

Brynn, standing twenty feet away from Barry, made her way closer to him from the tree she had been hiding behind; aiming the rifle aimed right at Barry's chest.

"They have my family," Brynn said to Barry, "and they can hear everything because of a transistor they put in my ear," she added, pointing at her left ear. "So don't try anything I beg of you!"

Brynn then spoke to the man on the other end of the signal who was manipulating the situation from where he sat at the kitchen table in her house. "I have them both, what now?"

"_I don't believe you understand the importance of my time," the man replied. "I already told you once to bring them here, but you keep delaying. Now, to prove my sincerity, I will now have your husband shot!" _

Brynn winced as she heard a gun go off in background. She could hear her husband scream in pain in the background; he had been shot!

"_Now," the man said continued to speak, "you will have Agent Manilow and that lady doctor here in ten minutes or the next bullet will find the head of one of your daughters!"_

Tears came down from Brynn's eyes as fought to keep her composure as she continued to aim the gun at Agent Manilow. Barry and Raquel could not hear what had happened, because the transmitter in Brynn's ear could only be heard by her.

"They just shot my husband! Brynn said. "We have to go or they will kill one of my girls! So you see, I have no choice, and you don't either," she added as she gripped the gun even tighter. "SO MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"…her voice was that of a mother trying to protect her family; and so she meant it!

* * *

**New York; Sasha's Apartment…**

It was morning and Sasha was still sleeping and as the wisps of reality began to stir inside her mind, she opened her eyes. A piercing headache echoed through her mind, which opening her eyes seemed to exasperate. What had happened? Her mind reached for anything, even a memory, to help her regain a grip on reality. She closed her eyes...

There were images, fleeting memoires of her taking a candle lit bath and then putting a hot rag over her face to feel the soothing heat. But then she remembered removing the steaming rag and she saw that she wasn't alone; there was a man sitting on the edge of her bathtub. But the man's face was lost to her; she couldn't penetrate the fog of cobwebs that clouded her mind. And then suddenly, and without warning, she felt a burning sensation inside of her body…and she leaned her head over the side of her bed and vomited.

She didn't know it yet, but she was suffering from morning sickness; she was pregnant with evil Barry Manilow's offspring!

Continued…


	41. CHAPTER 041 The Chosen Path 2

**MANILOVERS' Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: Rage of the Matrarich**

* * *

**Chapter 41 The Chosen Path (Part two)**

* * *

Previously…

"_They just shot my husband! Brynn said. "We have to go or they will kill one of my girls! So you see, I have no choice, and you don't either," she added as she gripped the gun even tighter. "SO MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"…her voice was that of a mother trying to protect her family; and so she meant it!_

Barry nodded his head.

"We will go willingly." Barry replied. "The last thing I want is for anything bad to happen to your family, Brynn. We'll follow you on the motorbike."

"Do I have your word?" Brynn Holland asked Barry, as she lowered the weapon. "What if Director Davis or Connery try and contact you on that bike's radio system and order you not to come with me?"

Barry chuckled.

"You know me," Agent Manilow said to back to Brynn, "I'm not known to follow anyone's orders and right now I want to help you save your family."

And with that Brynn nodded her head, and went through the trees to her car, and then drove it out onto the main road, and Barry, with Dr. Winton behind him, followed her on the motorbike.

As Barry followed Brynn's car, the radio on the bike chimed to live and Clive's voice could be heard.

_"Barry," Clive said, "We have you on a satellite and are tracking you and Dr. Holland. What is happening?"_

Barry told Director Clive Davis about Brynn's family being held hostage.

"So," Barry concluded, "I am going to her apartment because whoever this guy is who is manipulating her wants me. I would gladly exchange my life to save Brynn's family."

And then another voice could be heard; Agent Adele.

_"Barry, it's me, Agent Adele," she said, "I was inside your last vision quest inside that shack. I was the white dove that followed you through the forest and was on the bookshelf; did you see me?"_

Raquel Winton, who could hear the conversation, nodded her head.

"Yes, we saw you," Raquel replied. "Why were you there and how?"

"_Don't worry about that for now," Adele came back with. "The bird eyes you saw in the sky staring down at you, those are not manifested by either of your two minds, or, the Matriarch's mind either. I believe another telepathic person is using the their power and something like the tracking device in Barry's hip to track down the physical location of your mother via the ethereal world in which you share. So when Barry is with her, in that other world, they track her in the real one with the device."_

_And then Director Connery's voice spoke._

"_All of this quite strange,__" Connery said, "is this bird/woman real, or, a figment of your imagination?"_

Raquel thought for a moment, and then she spoke as Barry continued to follow Dr. Brynn Holland's car.

"She is real, Director Connery," Raquel said, softly. "As I told Agent Manilow, she is my mother. Her mother, my grandmother, who was also a bird/woman, was about to face death as that WW2 bomber plane was fated to crash. After John Wayne and Richard Harris parachuted from the plane, my grandmother, knowing death was imminent, entered the cabin and made love to Captain Nigel Garrison. The offspring that was created was in the form of a non-corporeal energy. Before the plane crashed, and killed both my grandmother and Captain Garrison, the energy escaped and found my great aunt, a normal human, who was pregnant. The energy merged with that unborn child and became my mother. She would later bare two daughters, twins, one a bird/woman, one just an ordinary child; me."

There was a pause.

"_I don't mind saying this, Dr. Winton," Connery said, "but that all sound a bit f#cking loony," _

"_Oh shut up," Agent Adele cut in with. "Don't listen to him. Raquel, your mother is no doubt keeping watch over the final resting place of that plane."_

"She is," Raquel replied, "and she has never told me where the plane crashed, so as to guard the location. But I know we need to find out, but what should I tell these people holding Dr. Holland's family hostage?"

"Hey," Barry cut in with, "we're almost at Dr. Holland's home," Barry said. "What now?"

"_We're on it," Clive replied. "Just do whatever they tell you to do; we're monitoring the situation. Listen to me Barry", Clive added, "its your call when you get inside that apartment but remember that I have a team nearby ready to come in, but we need to know more and the only way we can find out more is if you confront whoever it is who is driving this situation."_

Barry knew what that meant and he began formulating a plan as he watched Brynn Holland's car park outside her home; it was time to act!

* * *

Beverly Hills.

Josh Groban owned a very expensive mansion which also had a large basement area where he kept sensitive computers and programs. Barbra Streisand was very impressed as she looked at the array of tech before her eyes.

Agent Josh Groban may have been a great singer but; he was also one of the WSB's best techno-geeks. If anyone could do what Agent Streisand was about to as; it was him. And she was about to ask the impossible; find Melissa Manilow!


	42. CHAPTER 042 The Evil Echo

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow: Rage of the Matriarch by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 42 "The Evil Echo"**

* * *

_Previously…_

_When Dr. Brynn Holland, Agent Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton entered Brynn's home, they found Brynn's daughters sitting on the couch with absolute looks of fear on their faces, and two masked gunmen aiming their rifles at the two of them._

_our story continues..._

A third masked gunman immediately aimed his rifle at Barry, Brynn and Raquel and then the lone unmasked bad guy came over to Barry and the women.

Dr. Brynn Holland couldn't contain herself and she rushed to her husband's side; he was on the ground, propped up by a pillow; he had been shot in the side and was bleeding very badly.

"What do you want?" Barry demanded of the unmasked man.

The man punched Barry in the gut, but Barry stood his ground even though pain ricocheted through his still aching body. Barry's face became stone cold as he stared at the man.

"My name is Horace Gottlieb," the man said to Barry. He spoke with a noticeable German accent. "My grandmother, the whore she was, slept with Richard Harris and gave up the location of the Matriarch device when he and John Wayne sneaked into Germany; that's why I am invloved! I have employed a telepath, and another team of goons like these (he motioned to the three gunmen), and they are scouring the forest near Lake Constance; which is the lake where I believe the plane rests at. With your help, they will find your mother (looking at Raquel) and then I will know where to retrieve the weapon and use it for what it was intended for; the destruction of all of England. Now," Horace added, "I want you," he pointed at Raquel, "to get back inside of Agent Manilow's mind so he can make contact with that demon creature so that I can finally know where the plane is and the code to unlock the harness. The Third Reich will have its revenge!"

Gottlieb's face contorted into a look of total rapture and glee.

"Ummm…why should we help you?" Raquel asked. "You're a maniac!"

The look of joy on Gottlieb's face was immediately gone and he struck Raquel with the back of his hand on her cheek; the smack being very loud and with force enough to make her face red with pain.

"Because if you don't do what I say," he said to her as he pointed at one of the masked men who then placed the barrel of his rifle on the head of one of Holland's daughters who was crying; "I will have that goon blow the little girl's head off right here in front of all of us."

Barry was about to intervene, but then he spotted a tiny spider on the wall near the window and decided not to for now; the Calvary had arrived!

Brynn Holland was tending to her husband, who had been shot in the side earlier. She held her husband's hand and looked up at Raquel with pleading eyes to do as Gottlieb demanded.

Agent Barry Manilow had taken it all in and he knew he had to act! Because if the telepathic connection was made, and both Barry and the bird/woman (Raquel's mother) met inside the shack again, then the telepath looking for the her in the forest would find her and the Gottlieb would be that much closer to finding the anti-matter weapon and the code to unlock it. And with that…Agent Manilow decided to go on the attack with the hope of saving the world and the little girl with a gun aimed at her head!

* * *

**WSB HEADQUARTERS**

**HOLLYWOOD**

WSB Director Clint Eastwood hung up his phone and he was pissed! He looked down at the notes he had just written while talking to a "contact" of his in Japan. Apparently someone was digging up the past and was trying to find Sweet Melissa; aka Melissa Manilow. (Readers; we know who is doing the digging…Shadow Man!)

When Melissa was an infant and just barely born, in 1977, she was traded to the DVX while her mother was allowed to remain in WSB custody (who later died by means yet revealed in the story).

But when ruthless DVX agent Veronica Givemmuch was wounded in the explosion at the nightclub in Paris (Innuendo-17), and before she was handed back over to the DVX in a prisoner swap, the WSB took a blood sample from Veronica and sure enough; it matched the blood samples they had on file from Melissa Manilow they took back in 1977.

After further review it had been determined that Veronica Givemmuch wasn't the daughter of Melissa Manilow, as originally thought; she was a clone. And according to the DNA scans, Veronica's true age was only four years old! This meant the DVX had technology that could rapidly age a cloned person!

While Eastwood felt sorry for Melissa and whatever life she ended up living after being traded away in 1977 to the DVX, he also knew that dredging up those events could ignite an overt war between the DVX and WSB, especially since some of the more senior WSB agents (Streisand and Shadow man) were involved with the entire fiasco from the start.

"I've got to clean this mess up," Eastwood said to himself.

He reached for his phone and dialed a number; it was time to call in a so called "big gun" to help clean up the problem; it was time to call Michael Caine!

* * *

**Coming up...Agent Manilow snaps! Shadow Man and the Lollypop Brigade?**


	43. CHAPTER 043 The Evil Echo pt2

**MANILOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow: Rage of the Matriarch by Robert Benson**

* * *

**Chapter 43 "The Evil Echo" Part II**

* * *

**Previously…**

_Three gunmen aimed their AK47s at Dr. Brynn Holland's daughters (Patty and Diana), Agent Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton and at Dr. Holland and her husband who had already been shot in the side by a show of force ordered by a fourth man who didn't bother on wearing a mask._

_His name was Horace Gottlieb and he was the one trying to get his hands on the Matriarch weapon which was inside of a B-17 bomber at the bottom of Lake Constance in Germany; watched over by the bird/woman who was also the mother of Raquel Winton. Gottlieb wanted to use the weapon to destroy Britain; his revenge for the Nazis having been thwarted by the Allies of World War 2._

"Now," Gottlieb said with his sinister smile, "I want you (he pointed at Raquel) to do your little mind trick and get Mr. Manilow back inside your mind and with your mother so that my men can find her once and for all!"

Raquel shook her head.

"Your men will just kill her," Raquel pleaded, "I can get you the code and the bomber's whereabouts telepathically, without your men having to find her; please! Don't let them kill my mother!"

Barry knew he had to intervene. He could not let that code and the location of the bomber fall into the hands of this crazy ass Nazi sympathizer; Horace Gottlieb. And then Barry spotted a tiny spider on the wall near the far window and decided to wait for 60 seconds. As it turned out, the spider wasn't real. It was a standard issue device that looked like a spider, but to the trained eye of an Agent, like Barry Manilow, it was a signal device that a WSB team was about to attack and the mechanical spider was sent in as a 60 second signal marker. Barry knew the fake spider's sensors were tracked on his eyes, and once he blinked them four consecutive times, it would start the final 30 second count down. He looked about the room; one gunman had his rifle aimed at the little girls. Another gunman had his rifle aimed at Barry and Raquel. And the third gunman had his gun aimed at Holland and her fallen husband. In standard protocols, the most vulnerable of the targets (the little girls) would be the primary Agent's responsibility, which meant Barry would strike the gunman aiming a weapon at the little girls.

"Stop stalling!" Gottlieb screamed at Raquel. "GET INSIDE HIS MIND, FURLINE WINTON!" he pointed at Agent Manilow, "AND MAKE CONTACT WITH YOUR MOTHER OR THE LITTLE GIRL'S HEAD WILL BE BLOWN OFF HER PRETTY LITTLE SHOULDERS!"

There was no more time to wait; Barry blinked his eyes four times and the final 30 second countdown started, and Barry prepared to go into action!

Raquel began to cry, and her hands began to tremble as she approached Barry.

"I know this is wrong," she said to Barry, her voice quivering with guilt, "and we can't let them get the weapon, but I can't let them kill that little girl," she said, sobbing, as she reached out her hands and walked closer agent Manilow.

Barry nodded his head in sympathy as he counted down the seconds in his mind.

"Don't worry," Agent Manilow said softly, "no one can blame you for saving those little girls. But," Barry added as he then shifted his stare cold stare at Gottlieb, "If anything happens to them; I'll come for you first."

Gottlieb's smile widened.

"Your threats are empty," Gottlieb said with a sneer. "I will kill you for the sport of it Mr. Barry Manilow. You will die horribly!"

Inside of Barry's mind the time had come…3…2….1!

"We'll see about that," Barry said with a smile aimed directly at Gottlieb. It was time to…

ATTACK!

Continued…next season!


	44. CHAPTER 044 Knock Knock

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**AGENT MANILOW: RAGE OF THE MATRIARCH**

* * *

**Chapter 44 Knock Knock**

* * *

**Mongolia; the village/town of Bulgan…**

Centuries ago, Genghis Khan rose up from this modest land and went on to lead the Mongol Empire; his territory stretched from modern Mongolia, thought out Asia, and as far away as modern day Poland.

Shadow Man had read up on the Khan and the history of Mongolia while on the small cabin boat that took him from Japan to the coast of China, where undetected by Chinese authorities, Shadow Man used his old WSB contacts to sneak him through the belly of China and all the way into Mongolia. Shadow Man had bribed Chinese officials some of the way, but used his expert knowledge of the various Chinese languages to garner help from villagers as well.

An illegal Chinese drug trafficker who had helped the WSB before was the biggest help by allowing Shadow Man to sneak across the Chinese-Mongolian border on a plane that was bringing money payment to a cache of farmers in Mongolia that provided the poppy flowers that would be exported throughout Asia, and even into the cities of Japan.

Bulgan was indeed a small town/village with a population of no more than 10,000 people. It was a sharp contrast to the over- crowded and smog burdened cities of China, which Shadow Man appreciated.

Bulgan was nestled near two mountain ranges, and foliage could be seen in miles in all directions. Most of the villagers traveled by horseback, mules and even a camel here and there, and there were no skyscrapers or other indicators of modernization; just dirt paths with mud-grass based homes and simple people.

Shadow Man had come here on a tip from the old Japanese man he had met in the tea house in Japan (as a reminder reader, the old Japanese man Shadow Man met, Kimura, was actually Lars Gruber (one of Sinar Livos's henchmen) in disguise)

Kimura, who had once been powerful member of a Japanese organized crime family, had brokered Sweet Melissa's sale to a Chinese banker named Chah' who, now 85 years old, had come to this small village in Mongolia to live out his remaining years.

Shadow Man wanted to find this banker named Chah' and to find out who Sweet Melissa eventually taken to. The WSB did indeed trade the infant to the DVX, but the transaction was done in such a manner (using shadowy organized crime connections) so as to secure both agencies' cover in the matter.

To that end, Shadow Man had been able to find Chah's small cabin, which was located five miles away from shanty motel that Shadow Man was staying. Two hours earlier, Shadow Man had bribed one of the local farm workers to ferry a hand written note to Chah'. If Chah' got the message, it offered $50000 in American money to come and meet with Shadow Man at his shanty motel room. Motel rooms in Mongolia?

Yes, Mongolia got a fair share of tourists, but small villages like Bulgan had not yet allowed the Hiltons or Holiday Inn hotels to take root. But, with the right hookups, someone, like Shadow Man, could find a place to stay, such as the small shanty motel.

It was dusk and slightly tired; Shadow Man removed his boots and placed them on the small table near the small kitchen. He opened his satchel and took out a pack of jerky, a snack he always took on missions. He was not happy to find that his usual pack of beef-jerky had been replaced by low fat/low calorie/low cholesterol tofu jerky.

"God damn you Hideki Saijo," Shadow Man murmured to himself, realizing that his old Japanese friend, worried about Shadow Man's health and famous weight issues, had made the switcheroo.

Shadow Man was about to relax by eating some of the crappy tasting tofu jerky, while reading his recently bought paperback Fifty Shades Darker when suddenly there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Before going to the door, Shadow Man reached into his backpack and pulled out a handgun, and then he reached in for the silencer and screwed it onto the tip of the gun; it was always better to be safe than sorry.

He was about to go to the door, when a knock came again, but then something caught his eye; his left boot which was still on the table. The black eyelet on the tip of his now untied lace blinked rapidly ten times, and Shadow Man knew what it meant.

The WSB had activated an emergency communication frequency that was tied directly to a transmitter located inside of Shadow Man's left boot. If activated, it would cause the eyelet to blink and it meant to stop whatever anyone was doing, and make contact with the WSB immediately. But how could Shadow Man respond; what about the knock at the door? Then whoever was outside the door spoke.

"It… is… me," a voice said, "Chah'. I….wish…to speak with you," his broken English with a Chinese accent was feeble and old sounding.

"Umm, I'll be right there Mr. Chah," Shadow Man replied, "I'm not decent; hold on for a second," he added as he stepped over to the table to unthread the lace from the boot. He then then took it over to his Iphone and placed the metal tip of the lace into the Iphone's AC Adapter hole. It activated a special transistor that came to life and the voice of Director Streisand could be heard coming from the Iphone's speaker.

* * *

**Beverly Hills; Josh Groban's house…**

Barbra Streisand sat next to the cyber-geek; Josh Groban.

"He did it," Groban said with an excited tone to Agent Streisand as he read the control panel. "He was able to activate eyelet and…"

Streisand cut off Groban, and spoke immediately the transmitter's microphone.

"Shadow Man," Streisand said urgently into the mic, "if you let that old Chinese fart into your room; you're dead!"

* * *

**DID SHADOW MAN HEAR THE WARNING?**

**WILL THE OLD CHINSE MAN KILL SHADOW MAN?**

**The search for Sweet Melissa, which will lead to an incredible showdown, will continue…but… next installment; Agent Barry Manilow goes on the attack!**


	45. CHAPTER 045 Fallen Star

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 45; Fallen Star**

* * *

**Liverpool England…**

**Previously…**

_Horace Gottlieb, a modern day Nazi sympathizer, was holding the family of WSB agent Brynn Holland hostage in their home and threatened to kill one of the young children unless Agent Manilow and Dr. Raquel Winton (who had just arrived) merged their minds so as to retrieve the whereabouts of the crashed B-17, which contained the Matriarch anti-matter device and the code to unlock the special harness security device. Without removing the harness, the weapon could not be used._

_Agent Manilow new, however, that a WSB task force was ready to invade the house; having seen a mechanical spider and the signal it transmitted to Barry Manilow. It was down to the final 10 seconds before the WSB assault would begin…_

_Agent Manilow stared at Horace Gottlieb with a coldness in his eyes which was not generally associated with the man who sang songs like "Can't Smile Without You" and "I Don't Want To Walk Without You". And then Barry said; "__"If anything happens to that little girl; I'll come for you first."_

_Horace laughed in Barry's face._

"_You are nothing but empty threats," Gottlieb said with a smirk on his face._

_Inside of Barry's mind the time had come…3…2….1!_

_It was time to…ATTACK!_

_Our story continues…_

There was a bright flash as a concussion grenade smashed through the main window. Realizing he had no time to waste, and having the element of surprise on his side, Barry swung around on his left leg and then through an upper-leg kick at Gottlieb's chest with his right leg.

The whacko German was to slow to respond and the kick flung him six feet backwards, and into the gunman holding the rifle aimed at the little girl. The gunman fell to the ground, hitting his head on the side of the table and was knocked out.

Brynn Holland, who was kneeling by her injured husband's side, instantly went into action and reached for the emergency flying star (a Martial Arts blade weapon shaped like a star, but very sharp and deadly) she always kept in her back pocket (all WSB Agents have a deadly weapon with them at all times in case such action went down). She threw it with quick precision and watched as the blade dove into the forehead of the gunman aiming a gun at her other daughter; killing him instantly.

Barry hurried over to the dazed Gottlieb, and threw a punch at the Nazi sympathizer. The punch was forceful and forced Horace to drop the gun he had been holding in his hand, and Barry caught it; instantly Barry aimed the gun at the last gunman, who was now fleeing toward the front door; but Barry knew he didn't have to fire the weapon, knowing that the gunman was probably going to be surprised at who was on the other side of the door. The door flung open just as the gunman reached it, and standing in the front door entrance was none other than former Heavy Weight Champion of the World; Mike Tyson; the facial tattooed boxer. Tyson threw one punch and it knocked the gunman out.

Barry, who straddled a surprised and stunned Horace, looked down at him and smiled.

"It's all over," Barry said with a smile.

Horace was not grinning; his face tight with anger. But then he looked over at Dr. Raquel Winton and then a grin began to spread across his face again.

"It isn't over yet," Gottlieb said.

Several WSB agents came through the door where Mike Tyson stood over the gunman he had just knocked out. Justin Bieber, several X –Factor England contestants and the finally; Deputies Clive Davis, Sean Connery and special Agent Adele came in as well.

But then Barry looked over at Raquel Winton. Through the entire ruckus she had taken shelter by a book shelf; but then Barry's eyes saw it; a pool of blood forming inside of Raquel's white blouse; but as best as Barry could tell, there was no injury. How had she been injured?

"Barry; I'll take care of him. Go to her," Agent Bieber said as he cuffed Horace, and seeing the look of worry in Barry's eyes.

Agent Manilow rushed over to Raquel's side and gently lowered her to the ground. Clive Davis, Sean Connery and Adele came over to Barry as he kneeled down on the ground next to the injured Dr. Winton.

"What happened," Barry said, as he held her hand.

Raquel was too weak, and could only look up at Barry as she held his hand. He could feel the life fading in her touch.

"Barry," Adele said, as she kneeled down next to him, "they found her mother; the crow woman. I was inside of her mind as a dove, and when they found her, hiding in the forest near Lake Constance, I could only watch as a telepathic mad- man mind raped her and got the location of the bomb and the code. When he stabbed the crow/woman, Raquel had just made contact with her mother's mind."

Barry, with a tear coming down his eye, looked at Adele.

"What are you saying?" Barry asked.

Clive Davis and Sean Connery stood silent, letting Agent Adele speak with Barry.

"There have been instances when telepaths not only share their minds," Adele said, softly, "but injuries to one another which can manifest themselves with the other; physically." Adele looked down at Raquel, who had found enough strength to whisper.

"My….mother…" Raquel suddenly struggled to say as blood gurgled out of her mouth.

"Raquel; I think she's dead," Adele said, as she too began to cry.

"No…," Raquel said, "she isn't dead…yet."

And then without warning Raquel reached up and touched the side of Barry's head.

_Instantly Agent Manilow felt dizzy and soon he found himself soaring through that ethereal forest like a bird, and then he saw the shack up ahead. He reached for the doorknob and opened it to find the bed surrounded by candles; and the crow/woman lying there._

_Although the glare of the candles was somewhat smeared, as if seen through a haze of fog, Barry could sense that the light was ebbing; fading…she was dying. He looked down at the woman on the bed, her crow features were now gone. She smiled at Barry and then opened her arms…her love for him reaching out through the echoes of time as if she knew this day would always come._

_Instantly, as before, his clothes were gone and then Barry Manilow joined her on the bed. There was no need for words, for what they did for each other came natural to a man…and a woman…when the desire to make love took control of their souls._

* * *

**Bulgan Mongolia…**

Shadow (Elvis) Presley had come to Mongolia to find a trail that could possibly lead him to Melissa. A knock had come at the door of his shanty motel room's door.

"It is I, Chah," an aged oriental male's voice said from the other side. "I have the information you seek," Chah.

Shadow Man placed the earpiece of his Ipod into his ear; having received the signal from the special transmitter placed in his left boot's lace. He couldn't hear anything (Agent Streisand trying to warn him not to open the door).

But the signal was broken, or, as Shadow Man correctly deduced, it was being scrambled. He placed the Ipod down and came to the door and wondered what he would do. He had come all this way from America and would not stop; he had to meet Chah! He had to find Melissa!

Shadow Man opened the door and the old Oriental man smiled.

"Thank you for letting me in," Chah said, but then he added, but without any accent of all, "You old fool!"

Instantly Chah shoved Shadow Man into the room causing him to fall to the ground; Shadow Man reached for the dagger he hid in his side pocket, but Chah stepped on his arm; Shadow Man could not do anything. Chah then grabbed his own chin and in mere seconds, as Shadow Man watched from the ground, Chah he pulled off what was obviously a fake mask. A very strong looking blond man stood there now.

"My name is Lars Gruber," the man said as he stared down at Shadow Man.

"What do you want with me?" Shadow Man demanded. "Let me GO!"

And then a third person walked into the room; he wore a crisp Armani suit and tie and Shadow Man instantly recognized him.

"Sinar Livos," Shadow Man said.

Sinar removed a gun from his pocket which was tipped with a silencer and then walked over to Shadow Man and aimed the gun directly at the legendary 1950s rock'n'roll singer who was helpless at his feet.

"You should have stayed dead," Sinar said with a genuine tone of remorse in Swedish accented voice. "I take no pleasure in taking the life of a musical legend like you. But you have left me no choice."

Shadow Man knew this was it; his life was about to come to an end; for real this time.

"Just tell me," Shadow Man said as a tear came down from his eye, "tell me that Melissa lived a normal life and got to go to school with other kids. That she got to have a first date and a first kiss, and that she was able to have a child of her own. Tell me she lived a happy life."

Sinar smiled down at Shadow Man but then his smiled slowly slid away as he placed his finger on the trigger of the gun he aimed directly at Shadow Man's forehead.

"Unfortunately," Sinar said, "she didn't get to do any of that. I was ordered by my superiors at the time to corrupt her mind with hatred of America and the west. And then," Sinar said with a slight chuckle, "I decided to keep her alive inside of a cold and dark stasis chamber. I eventually cloned her and created a lethal killing machine (Veronica Givemmuch) and…my own version of agent Barry Manilow."

Even though Shadow Man faced death, he smiled.

"How can you possibly be smiling," Sinar asked. "When you are about to die?"

Shadow Man began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha," Shadow Man laughed. "I'm laughing because I know that someday Barry will find out what you've done to Melissa, and when he does, he will come for you. And one thing I've learned throughout my years of observing the WSB while in hiding; Agent Manilow cannot be stopped. He is a force of nature that will hunt you down and kill…"

Sinar Livos pulled the trigger; the King was dead.

Continued…


	46. CHAPTER 046 The Shadow of Death

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 46; the Shadow of Death**

* * *

**Liverpool England…**

**Previously…**

_The WSB was able to sweep into Brynn Holland's home and save her family, there was one casualty; Dr. Raquel Winton. Agent Adele, an advanced telepath, informed Agent Manilow that she had been inside Raquel's mother (the bird/woman who was several hundred miles away at Lake Constance) mind and that she was near death having been found and attacked by another telepath. _

_Raquel, near death,__ reached up from the ground and touched the side of Barry's head. Instantly Agent Manilow felt dizzy and soon he found himself soaring through that ethereal forest like a bird, and then he saw the shack up ahead. He reached for the doorknob and opened it to find the bed surrounded by candles; and the crow/woman lying there._

_Although the glare of the candles was somewhat smeared, as if seen through a haze of fog, Barry could sense that the light was ebbing; fading…she was dying. He looked down at the woman on the bed, her crow features were now gone. She smiled at Barry and then opened her arms…her love for him reaching out through the echoes of time as if she knew this day would always come._

_Instantly, as before, his clothes were gone and then Barry Manilow joined her on the bed. There was no need for words, for what they did for each other came natural to a man…and a woman…when the desire to make love took control of their souls._

Back in reality, Directors Clive Davis and Sean Connery watched as Agent Mike Tyson helped to steady agent Manilow by propping him up against the back of the living room couch.

"What's wrong with Barry," Tyson asked Clive Davis.

Adele answered instead.

"Barry's mind has merged with Raquel's mind," Adele said as she looked down at Raquel's limp body which was near death.

"What happens," Director Connery began to say, "If Raquel dies while Barry's mind is merged with hers?"

Adele, who was kneeling down next to Mike Tyson as he held Barry steady, looked up and shook her head slowly.

"What is he doing in there inside of her mind?" Clive asked Agent Adele.

Adele sighed and responded, "trying to save us all..."

Adele closed her eyes…

* * *

_Seconds later, or eons…it didn't really matter, the white dove (Adele) made its way through the hazy forest and toward the shack; its orange glow already starting to fade. The eyes of the evil telepath were no longer in the sky above..._

_Upon reaching the shack, which was built from branches and simple mud; the dove few inside through one of the windows and landed on a very old book shelf. And then the white dove looked down upon the bed and watched as Agent Manilow and a beautiful woman made love. The woman had been the bird/woman hybrid, but her naked body was totally woman now; and the dove (Adele) knew why. The bird/woman was dying and, with death approaching, needed to breed and that could only happen in human form._

_The white dove closed her eyes as the two humans made love below on the bed; the sound of their passionate desires becoming more intense as their heart beats became louder; swifter. And as the pinnacle came, and then a mere second later, a strange beam of blue light appeared above them and then streamed out through the window from which the bird had flown through moments ago; the light was the result of the human's love making…their child._

_And then, as Agent Barry Manilow stood up and looked down upon the beautiful woman, her bird features (including wings) returned; she was seconds from death. At that moment, the white dove (Adele) flew down and landed on Barry's bare shoulder, and then the dove spoke._

"_You have to find out where the plane is, and the code," the dove reminded Barry._

_Barry knelt down next to the bird/woman, looking directly into her eyes; the life in them fading ever so quickly. And then their minds touched and Barry instantly knew what had to be done._

* * *

Barry opened his eyes and he was back inside of Brynn's home; his back pressed against the couch behind him, with Agent Mike Tyson holding him steady.

"Barry," WSB Director (ease coast) Clive Davis said, as he knelt down next to Agent Manilow, "are you alright my old friend?"

Barry's mind was very groggy and he looked about and then down at the ground at the now lifeless body of Raquel Winton.

WSB Director Sean Connery (England division) knelt down on the other side, and was more to the point because he knew time was not on their side.

"Agent Manilow," Connery said with a soft yet forceful voice tinged with his Scottish accent, "did you find out where the plane was and did she give you the code?"

At first Barry Manilow stared back at Director Connery with a dazed look in his eyes. But just as Connery was about to stand up without hope, Barry suddenly snapped to, and then he stood up; the strength in his body returning as he realized what had to happen.

"Gottlieb was always a tool; his lust for Nazi revenge was just a smoke screen created by the true villain in all of this," Agent Barry said to Sean Connery and Clive Davis. "The telepath that attacked the bird/woman near Lake Constance is the vile reason for all of this." Barry looked down at the now dead Raquel Winton, and motioned to her. "She and her mother were the last of their kind. I know it may sound hard to believe, but they were tasked with keeping the land of Albion safe from harm."

"Albion," Agent Mike Tyson repeated, "what the hell is that?"

Sean Connery knew, as did Adele.

"Albion," Connery explained, "was what the Isle of Britain was referred to in pre-Roman times. In fact many believe that Stonehenge was created by a mysterious cult to protect the island from harm, and that the term Albion was coined by them."

"That's right," Adele added. "And having been inside of Raquel's mind, I can tell you that her bloodline stretches back thousands of years. Her and her mother, as well as the bird/woman that Richard Harris saw on that plane, were all the real deal."

Clive Davis smiled.

"This is all non-sense," Clive said with a chuckle.

"Maybe to you, hell even to me it sounds a bit batty," Connery said.

"It isn't Batty," Barry said with conviction, "the bird/woman referred to herself as Matriarch so that we would connect her to the weapon, which was also called Matriarch. It was her way of telling us that she was keeping watch over it until a way could be found to get rid of it."

"Who is the other telepath?" Adele asked Agent Manilow.

"Well," Barry said, "just as Raquel and her mother and grandmother were guardians of Albion, there were other evil forces out to destroy it. His name is F'orahqua, and from what the bird/woman communicated to me in her last moment of life, he is the latest manifestation of that evil. It was he who manipulated Gottlieb's lust for revenge and used it as a means to destroy Albion (England)."

"So," Clive Davis continued for Barry, "Gottlieb hired his men to break into CIA headquarters to steal the top-secret World War 2 report the Matriarch device in hopes of finding it."

"But really," Connery interjected, "it was this F'orahqua who was behind it all." And then a look of worry came over Connery's face. "Barry," Connery asked quickly, "does this whacko telepath know where the Matriarch weapon is, and," Connery added with a near whisper, "does this telepath know the code to the harness?"

Barry's own expression revealed the truth, but he answered Connery's question none-the-less.

"Yes," Barry simply said, "and right now he is on his way to get the weapon; and he will use it unless we can stop him."

And with that, Director Clive Davis hurriedly went over to the phone that was on the wall of the kitchen and then he dialed a special number, and then when the person on the other end answered, Clive Davis spoke.

"Good morning President Obama," Clive said, "this is Clive Davis and you need to forget this health-care issue of yours for a moment; I need your help and I need it…now!"

Continued…

NEXT TIME...It is a race, and the prize is the most powerful weapon ever created and Agent Manilow turns to the only man who can save them all...Agent Stephen Hawkin (look his name up on GOOGLE if you need to). Also...Sasha visits the hospital to investigate the pain radiating inside her body and is told the most incredible news...


End file.
